


FNAF VR: Virtual Becomes Reality

by NBCWerewolf



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 53,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBCWerewolf/pseuds/NBCWerewolf
Summary: Another 'FNAF' AU. Not connected to "Augmented Reality" or "404".After needing to move back in under their father's roof, Faye and Mitch Wilson take miscellaneous jobs to help pay bills around their retired father's home. Working at a small game company, Faye is tasked with testing out a game called 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted'. Unaware of this 'Fazbear Entertainment' company or of what game developers gave up on its development, she takes the game home and begins playing. But it doesn't take long for her to realize that something's wrong--and by then, it's too late!(As with previous 'fics, anything mature will be tagged. Also, here's a reminder for you all: NOBODY is forcing you to read this. You're free to read or skip this as you wish. If you don't like the content, then don't read. Use common sense.)





	1. Chapter 1

Dim lights from the computer screen flickered as she finished plugging in the last line of code for the game they'd tasked her with. Some sort of "wilderness survival" game, and they'd needed someone else to de-bug and reassemble the codes for the fishing portion of the game. That was her job with the company: Beta-testing and debugging the programs. Well, a simple computer game was nothing compared to what awaited her, next.

Saving her work, she gave a sigh and entered the command for the computer to spit out the data card they'd trusted her with. "There. Debugged," she mumbled, feeling tired from the countless hours she'd spent on this thing. Now she could take it back and hand it off to the head of this team. She dug a hand within her shoulder-length brown locks, worn gaze of light-blue focused on the computer screen. She needed a shower. Getting up to grab a change of clothes, she stuck the finished data card in her work bag. Ironically, she was still wearing her "uniform" from work: a simple shirt with the company's logo printed on the upper-right corner and dark jeans. Casual, but effective. She certainly could have changed out when she'd gotten home, but she'd opted instead to get to work on debugging the codes.

After her shower, she returned to her room to chuck her dirtied clothes in their hamper--then turned to the VR headset on her bed. They'd sent it home with her, to try out on her days off. Heh. Even on her off-days, they still expected her to work. Suppose that's what resulted when your team consists of only a handful of people. Most people these days only wanted to play games, not make them. Light-blue eyes shifted to the clock on the far wall. Nearly midnight. Well...may as well get the system set up and start up the tutorial stages. Carefully, she gathered the devices and proceeded to hook them up to her gaming system. While it booted up, she stood to close her door. No reason to wake the family, after all. She knew her father had sharp ears, and her older brother was a light sleeper, thanks to his young daughter--her niece. They lived together, a kindness and act of generosity from their father, after her brother's wife passed away, and she'd lost her first job. Well, more like she'd quit the job--which was a dumb move on her part. Bills stacked up faster than she could find work, resolved only by her surviving parent. Wasn't fair that he'd take in his eldest child and his granddaughter if he would not take back in his own daughter, as her father had worded it. She was thankful for such a supportive parent.

Luckily, her job search didn't take long; Beta-testing games and debugging them at least got her the money she needed. Still, the market for a proper home was tough, so she chose to stay under her father's roof. For now.

She lifted a hand to remove her glasses and set them on her bed, then picked up the headset and slipped it on. "Find any glitches and record them. We'll see if we can't sort them out when you come back," they'd instructed her. What was the game, anyway? As far as she was aware, it was still a new title; hadn't hit the shelves, yet. The game itself had passed from one development team to another, eventually landing in the hands of her boss. Previous development teams had thrown in the towel on this game--the reasons for this, not shared by her boss. Maybe he just didn't know? Whatever the reason, the game was given to her as her first major project. The wonderful thing about being the new face in a company, was it not? Unable to see her surroundings with the headset on, she fumbled a bit to locate the recorder on her bed. Her fingertips found the button, pressing down.

"This is Faye Wilson from the Beta team. It's approximately midnight, and I'm just now firing up the new VR game Stuart issued me: the one he and previous developers are calling 'FNAF VR: Help Wanted'. Now, I was forewarned that this is a jumpscare game, and so will proceed with steeled nerves. Horror games aren't my specialty, but I've no fear of them, either. First log's going to be short, so I'll focus on getting through the tutorial. We'll see what it has to offer me."

She silenced herself at the title screen, which depicted three of four animatronics standing behind a brightly-glowing sign, stating the game's name. She knew a little about the characters, thanks to the fandom. Mascots Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie. Wait, where was--? She turned, finding Foxy among the darkness behind her. "Ah, there you are. Stay where you are, and we won't have any problems," she stated, turning in place to face the title screen, once more. "Alright, beginning the game." One hand lifted, pressing a button on the controller it held.

"...Hm! I appear to be on a roller coaster, of sorts," she stated, finding her in-game self seated in a coaster cart resembling the brown bear, Freddy. Her environment was a blank white, only a simple track stretching before her. Silence followed as she listened to the narrator speak, explaining the point of the game. All the while, pictures turned up on either side of her POV, as if to support the story being fed to her. As the "ride" came to an end, a disclaimer popped up before her. She didn't get to read the full document, as it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. She also shrugged off the fading dialogue, accepting that it was just for laughs, and not to be taken as a legit threat or warning. Soon enough, a computer monitor appeared on a desk, her virtual surroundings replicating that of a family-themed pizzeria. Most of the lights were off, the expanse of the room in-game plunged in darkness. She could make out a couple show stages, tables marked with balloons. On the other side of the in-game room was a prize corner, shelves stacked with plush versions of the animatronics she'd seen on the title screen.

"Alright. Looks like I'm in the restaurant, now. Got a prize corner over there, some tables, the...primary show stage. Some buttons here on the desk," Faye spoke to the recorder, trying to interact with the game's buttons. "They don't appear to work, yet. Can't debunk it as a glitch or simply something that unlocks as I play. Suppose we'll find that out." She found the switch box, altering the environment. Although still dark, most of the objects around the room had started to glow in neon tones. "Hm...I take it this box on the table switches over to some other game mode. Still, not sure what that does, yet." She switched the modes back, focus now on the in-game monitor. "Think I'll start with the Parts and Service section, at least get SOME video footage, here." Only one was available to play, that stage consisting of Bonnie the Bunny. What impressed her first was the sheer size of the animatronic the game posted in front of her. Freddy Fazbear's WAS an actual thing; it existed. But she knew nothing about it, other than its characters. Even still, this was supposed to be a jumpscare game; if she didn't play her cards right, this bunny would be up in her face in a heartbeat.

Luckily, she followed instructions as they were given. No jumpscare for her, this time.

"Okay, so that's Bonnie, down. Not a bad starting point. But I'm gonna leave it there, for this log. I'll pick back up with Chica, next time." With that, she motioned to stop the recorder, deciding to replay through Bonnie's stage once more before bed. And this time, she saw it: a cassette tape glitching in and out of existence. Curious, she tapped it, only to have it vanish. That, she would have to check out, later. For now, she wrapped up the stage after gathering some misplaced coins, then set the headset aside in favor of bed. A simple game, thus far. It wouldn't remain simple, forever.

Something had reawakened.


	2. Chapter 2

Computer programs were saved and closed, the units themselves set to shut down. It was closing time. One of the few remaining behind, Faye gathered her jacket as she stood, taking out the disk she'd been working on when the computer finally spit it out. Now the debugging program could be put to use for the final version of their survival game. She inserted it in its respective plastic case, ready to be handed back to the boss.

"Heya, Faye. Glad I caught ya before you left," a male about her age spoke as he leaned in from the doorway, short hair already messy from his having beta-tested VR games on site. "What'cha need, Joe?" she questioned, having finished getting prepped for departure. "Uh, would you mind checking up on the audio for 'The Wild' when you come back?" Joe replied with a question of his own. The woman furrowed her brows over her glasses, "Audio? Wasn't MiZu working on that?"

"She WAS, but that was before her cat got sick. You know as well as I do she treats that animal like her baby."

Faye sighed. "I can't make any promises. Literally just finished the debugging program for the PC version."

"Well, I mean, if you can. I'm not demanding you have to do it, but...if you get a moment, next time."

"I'll see what I can do, if I can get around to it."

"Okay, I'll let Kaden know. Thanks."

He'd finally gone. Great. Now she'd another task on her plate. It would have to wait until next week; this was HER weekend off. Before departing the building, she stopped by the boss's office, handing him her finished work. He'd bid her thanks and a pleasant weekend, then she was off. Jacket donned and backpack over her shoulders, she stepped outside to free her bike from its locks. A short ride would land her back at home. Good thing her workplace wasn't far; her brother needed the car, today. Beside the house, she locked up her bike once more, then gathered her key to the front door. She found her father on the couch, watching some cartoon with her niece. The dark-haired little girl held a pink bunny plush in her arms, eyes glued to the TV. She was still in her nightgown from this morning. Her grandfather, a man of average weight and lightly balding, had taken to napping in his efforts to sit up and watch the show with her. His small pair of glasses was starting to slide down and off his nose.

"Hey, Dad," Faye giggled, startling him.

"Oh? Oh, hey, sweetheart. How was work?" he spoke back, catching his glasses before they fell. "Pretty much just like yesterday, only I got my work done, this time," she stated, setting down her bag and taking off her jacket. "Good. On time, even," her 'old man' commented with a chuckle, sitting up to straighten his plain sweater. "Before everyone else, too," the brunette added, proceeding into the kitchen for food. "There are some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches still in there from lunch, if you want 'em," her father called, then responded to a question his granddaughter had to ask about the show. Well, since it was offered...

One sandwich later, Faye left for her room, deciding to take her current 'work in progress' to the basement. With little Reese laughing and cheering in the living room, a proper recording wouldn't be made in her bedroom. She'd have to 'work' downstairs. "I'm taking the beta game to the basement," she called out on her way down the hall. "Okay, but don't be up, too late," her father replied.

Lights were switched on to make the descent down the stairs safer. There wasn't much in the basement, other than another sofa, another TV, and a work desk with another computer. The space was perfect for VR testing, and was more often than not used for both Faye's work and her brother Mitch's. He worked as an assistant at one of the local colleges, often referencing legit sources for the professor's lessons. Decent work, but made things hard when schools were closed for the summer. In those cases, he ran errands for their father, whom was retired and had no problems paying Mitch for tasks such as lawn-mowing and getting vehicles maintained. In short, the family wasn't rich, but they weren't struggling, either.

There was still the issue of their father constantly pushing her to start dating again, though. Right now, working her way up the ladder was her focus.

Downstairs, finally in some silence, Faye set back up her VR headset, re-situating this 'FNAF' game she still had to finish testing. She'd been working on it over the course of a few weeks, dedicating a few hours a day to it. Throughout her gameplay, she'd been finding bugs here and there that needed patching. She'd also been finding more of those glitching tapes, with which she wasn't sure what to do. Tonight, she'd figure that out. Glasses off and headset on, she fired up the game, main goal being to piece together what those tapes were meant for. The game put her back behind a desk with a monitor in front of her. Instead of selecting a level to play, she reached to flip the switch on the strange box beside her, in-game. The glowing neon effect returned, this time letting her see the pile of glitching tapes packed on her immediate right. She tapped them, finding herself in a 'dark room', with nothing but the tapes assembled in numbered order on another desk. There was a tape-player on the game's table, beckoning her to play through the tapes.

She did so. The first one did nothing but prompt a background story. The second perked her interest. By the third...two purple lights lit up in the game's background. She failed to notice them in playing the fourth tape. By the fifth tape, a glowing outline began to shape something around those two lights. Eyes. They were glowing purple eyes. The shape the outline made was...humanoid, but not. A rabbit with long, thin ears, five-digit hands, and three-toed feet. The more tapes she played, the more profound this rabbit became. At first transparent, it filled in gradually with a shade of gold, its body garbed in a purple vest and bow tie. Although sporting some details, it held some transparency; not yet complete. And just when she'd started piecing together what the tapes were trying to warn her about, she turned, in-game visuals detecting this rabbit in particular. Faye froze, uncertain if this character of sorts was supposed to be there.

She said nothing. And neither did IT. Rather, it momentarily waved a hand at her, turning it palm-up as if to offer to take hers. Regardless of whether or not she wanted to accept, she noticed the darkness around them began to turn purple. The rabbit's eyes, glowing purple, grew brighter over its wide grin. At the same time, she felt her face begin to warm. Rapidly. And soon enough, it was practically burning! With a cry, she dropped both controllers, reaching to grab the headset and throw it from off her head. Spazz--what was THAT?! Did she just suffer an electrical burn? Staring down at the headset, she waited for something to happen. When nothing did, she moved to the square mirror on the wall--checking the burning sensation on her face. There was a slight reddening just around the edges of both sockets, but otherwise...she was fine.

Until she heard it. A crackling of energy. She turned, eyes widening. Volts of electricity trailed out from the headset on the floor, growing more frequent as something seemingly PULLED itself out from within. The transparent figure reshaped itself as it emerged, reforming the strange rabbit from within the game! Its back to her, she couldn't see its face. Its head turned one way, then the next. Observing. Then it turned, glowing eyes and white teeth revealed as it spotted her. Panicked, she bolted for her only escape route: the stairs. She'd only gotten one foot on the first step, a hand on the railing. Hands that weren't her own caught both her wrist and the one hand on the rail. The contact instantly ignited the same burning sensation, and she cried out in pain first as it intensified. It turned to a brief scream when she realized whatever this thing was began attempting to invade her body! Although she fought to break its hold, she was stilled by the same paralyzing burning at her back, 'searing' her legs, lower and upper body, and head. Pressure pushed inward, as if to her very core. Her body giving in, she found herself stumbling back and collapsing. All sensations then stopped. She felt too weak to get up...or even stay awake. Her vision darkened.

"Sorry, sugar. But if I'm gonna survive in this world, I'm gonna need a body to gather my strength. Guess yours will have to do," a cocky male voice spoke in her head.

She slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

A welcoming chill was pressed to her back upon her waking. Darkness brightened, her surroundings coming back into view. She was still in the basement. But...something was wrong. Why was everything fuzzy?

Oh, right. Her glasses.

Groaning at her throbbing headache, Faye motivated herself to sit up, then to stand. Spazz...what happened? For a moment, she gave the room a look. The rabbit wasn't there. Had he ever been? Was she just hallucinating after playing the game for so long? Whatever the answer may be, she silently moved to gather up and don her glasses from off the coffee table by the couch. Her VR headset was still on the floor, hopefully not broken. Sighing, she knelt down to pick it up and examine it. It still looked intact, and she could still hear the in-game music play. "I think...that's enough for one night," she decided, promptly turning off the game. Her hand moved toward the recorder, pausing.

Wait...she hadn't even been recording this whole thing! She mentally kicked herself--and winced at the pain lingering in her brain.

Having turned everything off for the evening, Faye trudged back upstairs, failing to hear the TV. Looked like everyone else had called it a night, as well. Good. Meant nobody would be questioning her about the hallucination she'd experienced. She was looking forward to bed, anyway. Quietly, she approached her bedroom, reaching in to flick on her light. A hand then returned to its place against her forehead. Best to take care of the headache, before it got any worse. Sitting herself on her bed, the brunette reached for her night stand, pulling open a drawer to find a bottle of pain-killer. Her fingers only just closed around it...

"Heh, well, THAT sure ain't gonna help ya~"

She startled, eyes wide as she peered around her room. There was that voice, again! "What the heck?! Who's there?" she asked. When it didn't reply, she then asked, "Where are you?" She got a mocking snicker in turn. "Really, sugar? Forgot already, huh? I'm in your head, of course! Well, body, technically. But my 'base of operations' is stationed in this noggin of yours," the voice finally answered.

At which, Faye covered both of her ears. "In my--? What are you DOING in there? What even ARE you?"

A bored sigh. "Sheesh, you ask a lot of questions. Fine. I'll humor ya. I'm the bunny from the game you were just playin'. Rather, I guess I'm some kinda sentient virus, or something. Can't say for sure."

"...D-does this 'virus', um...have a name?"

"Hm. Good question. I'll give ya points for that. Ah, they call me many things: Malhare, Glitchy Bunny, Bunnyman. I fancy 'Glitchtrap', myself. Has a ring to it. You can call me 'Glitch'."

She peered about, as if to locate him. There was a mocking laugh.

"Sugar, I'm IN your head; you're not gonna SEE me~"

"...WHY are you in my head?" she wondered, brows furrowed. "Well, before ya passed out on me...I was tryin' to explain myself, what I was doing. To put it simply: I'm a viral being of human sentience that's just trying to get out of the game I was trapped in. Then YOU came along and opened the door for me. Couldn't have planned that any better, myself~" Glitch stated. Hey--that voice. It sounded familiar. She tilted her head, "Why do you sound like Clavicus Vile?"

"Who?"

"Um, some Daedric prince from a video game. He sounds just like that."

"Huh. Eh, it was a voice you had saved in your memory banks; it happened to be the first one I got my hands on. Mm--metaphorically speaking."

"Alright...so what do you want with me, rabbit?"

"Ah, not much: just going to inhabit your body and mind for a little while. Nothing permanent, just long enough to gather my strength; maybe reform a physical body of my own. Until then, you're just gonna have to deal with my settling in your gray matter~"

"And how, exactly, are you planning to do all that?"

"Well, ya got a soul, right?"

Oh, great. She didn't like where this was heading.

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna devour your whole life essence. After all, you're no good to me, dead. I only need a little sip at a time. Your soul will heal, right after. That way, you don't die, and I get unlimited refills. When my glitchy form's had enough 'life juice', I'll do the polite thing and purge myself from your body. Until then, ya can't say a thing about my presence. Get on my bad side, and I can't guarantee your mind'll survive what I might put it through~"

Just great...

"...So I'm supposed to be okay with you being a parasite of my soul energy..." she muttered, plainly.

"Hey, I at least chose to be a gentleman and let ya keep control of your body. Could easily change my mind, if I wanted. Well, unless you cooperate; play along~"

She let her head lower. So, not only was the whole event downstairs NOT a hallucination, but now the bunny from the game was taking up residence in her brain. Draining energy from her soul to re-emerge as a living being to...do what? "What's even the point of taking me mentally hostage? What are you hoping to accomplish?" she asked, glancing up at nothing in particular. "When my 'recovery' is complete? Heh--whatever I want, sugar~ I'll be free! Could hijack other games, screw 'em all up. Maybe create a virus powerful enough to shut down the entirety of the Internet. Possibilities would be endless for me~" Faye could practically see the smile on his non-visible face. "You wouldn't be able to wreck the Web if you were a physical person, 'Glitch'," she said, thinking that would have him beat.

A chuckle. "Oh, sugar cube--you clearly doubt what this glitch can do~"

PERFECT. She was a host to a parasitic EVIL bunny virus. "Why do you even want to ruin the cyber world for everyone?"

"Ah, ah--we're done with the questions for now. Humored ya, long enough. I can tell your brain's tired; you need sleep. Sooner ya do, the sooner I can start rechargin' my battery."

She sighed in slight frustration. Not like she could hit the guy; she couldn't even see him. He had "free roam" of her brain, as he'd hinted. Probably best to play by his rules, for now. Like it or not, she was stuck with him. And sleep did sound wonderful, right now. "Ugh--alright. You can stay. My lips are sealed. But you leave me control of myself, and stay the heck out of my dreams," the woman conditioned, proceeding to dress herself for bed. "I've got work to do next week, and I don't need you butting in."

Another chuckle. "Whatever ya want, princess~ I'll just be busying myself with cycling through your memories. Might as well get to know the hostess I've turned to putty in my hands~"

Freakin' cocky rabbit...

She chose against responding to his comments in favor of drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh--I'm honestly having some fun, typing this little series. Decided to give Glitch a familiar voice; thought it had enough of a cocky tone to match his personality.
> 
> Poor Faye's not going to have much of a choice; she's going to have to play nice with the bunny~


	4. Chapter 4

Privacy might have just been thrown out an open window.

She wasn't getting a bit of it even while alone; not with the smart-toned rabbit entity living in her mind. Her own thoughts weren't even personal, anymore. She'd found that out during the family's routine weekend trip to the grocery store. After having caught sight of a heavy-set man riding by on an electric shopping cart, Faye berated herself for thinking up an inappropriate comment. Although glad nobody outside her head had overheard, the voice INSIDE her head definitely had.

"Nah, you're right. He should really skip the fried chicken and walk. Would kill him a lot less sooner than all that fat will," Glitch said.

"That's not polite, and you know it. And stop reading my thoughts," she grumbled under her breath, not wanting her family to hear her presumably talking to herself. "Pff! You think I'm READING your thoughts? Darling, sweetie, I'm quite literally making a temporary home of your BRAIN; I hear everything you think up," he replied, flirts platonic. At least, she hoped so. Who knew what a living virus could do with the human body? "Alright, fine. Just don't make me laugh at anything, for the love of all things holy. Please," she returned, following the family as they proceeded to the next aisle. The rabbit went silent. A part of her was glad for it.

"Hey...ya think he'd register on the Richter scale if he fell off?"

Dang it, rabbit!

Faye struggled to fight her growing smirk, stifling a giggle. That was rude, but funny. Was she a bad person for thinking that?

"Nah. Ya got a sense of humor~"

Oh. Right. He could hear her. Well...at least he couldn't do any more than that. Right?

Wrong.

The night before she was to return to work, she'd decided to take a shower. For the most part, the "virus" in her brain had left her alone. She prayed he was sleeping--if that was even something a sentient virus could do. It was either that, or he wasn't about to chance exposing his existence to those around her. She'd take both as a blessing. However, that all was dashed as she'd begun to undress in the bathroom, running water warming.

"Dang, sugar. Ya got quite the figure~"

Aaaand suddenly she was self-conscious. Sure, she was a tad on the curvy side and of average weight, but she still hated her body for the small builds of fat in certain places. It was bad enough BEFORE she ended up with a voice inside her head. "Let me take a bloody shower in peace, would you?" she complained, setting her glasses on the sink. "Bloody? Well, I think you're gonna need a razor for that," he snickered. "...That isn't what I meant. Look, just let me clean myself in silence. No commentary from the mental peanut gallery." The curtain was momentarily drawn back, and she stepped in under the pouring water. As if in their agreement, Glitch didn't speak during her bathing routine. But as she was rinsing off...

"Hey, uh...I wasn't joking about what I said," he piped up. His tone had changed in the slightest.

"About what...?" she muttered back.

"You do have a nice body. Don't think of yourself like that."

What was that? A GENUINE compliment? Shocking! Mockery aside, she found she couldn't fight the smile tugging her lips.

**************

"Good news: the game's release has been approved! Once we've launched the debugging program Faye finished, we'll be set to start making copies," announced Kaden, the head of the "company". The always-sensibly-dressed man was grinning, excited. Why wouldn't he be? With clearance, his game would be hitting store shelves in a couple weeks. If it sold well enough, everyone could look forward to some wonderful bonuses. Maybe there would even be a raise or two. As he continued to explain the game's next step, Faye felt her right eye begin to itch. Absentmindedly, she proceeded to rub it, her hand briefly pushing up her glasses. The itching stopped, but soon enough started up, again.

There was a short throbbing behind her eye, which she ignored.

Eventually, however, she couldn't ignore the itching forever, causing her to remove her glasses and continue rubbing at her eye. One of her coworkers took notice. "You okay, there? Need some eye drops?" the dark-haired lady asked, voice low. "No, no. I'm good. I think my eyes are just tired," Faye excused, smirking. It had to be the bunny's doing; only her right eye seemed to be affected. Yet, she didn't start a mental conversation with the rabbit. No reason to alert the team. Not yet.

As Kaden covered the game's budget, though, she felt tears begin to leak from her eye, and she removed her hand to find vision in her right eye was turning blurry. Her coworker emitted a startled noise. "You, um, you might want to go take care of that in the restroom," she advised, subtly pointing at the brunette's eye. Someone noticed. She probably should. Faye stood, covering her affected eye with one hand and gathering her glasses with the other. Kaden paused his planning, looking to Faye with concern. "All good there, Faye? Where are you off to?"

"Sorry, boss. Got something in my eye. I'm stepping out to the restroom, see if I can't get it out," she answered, casually leaving the room to walk the short hall to the ladies' restroom. As soon as the door closed behind her, she immediately made for the mirror to take a look. She almost cringed.

Her left eye was still its usual light-blue shade, sclera a healthy white. Her right eye, though...had turned some shade of purple, sclera riddled with many red veins. "What the heck are you doing?" she asked, voice low so as to not alert anyone whom may be outside. "I'm getting bored in here. Thought I might take a little look at the 'real world'. Ya don't mind, do ya?" Glitch responded, cocky tone back in his voice. That began to bug her. Seriously?! "Could you maybe do that when I'm NOT at work or in public? People will notice!" she frowned.

"Isn't being among the public key in seeing the real world, sugar?"

"I'm the only person whom knows you exist. You'll blow your own secret!"

"Heh, you're a smart gal. You'll come up with something. A pardon. But it's getting old quick, sitting here in darkness. I thought ya wouldn't mind if I, eh, 'opened a window', in a sense."

"Not while I'm at work. My coworkers will suspect something's wrong. Now give me back my eye; I've got a meeting to wrap up."

She instantly regretted that. A sharp pain cut through the back of her head, to which she slapped both hands to the back of her skull. Both eyes shut tight at the pain, her right eye forcing itself open. Her focus was shifted to the mirror, as if beyond her control. Instead of her own reflection, she saw the rabbit, purple eyes glowing over a wide, yet cruel grin. "I guess ya forgot what you're dealing with, princess," he taunted, his crippling grip leaving her unable to speak. "I left ya control of your body, and I stayed out of your inner thoughts. Just as you asked. But I'm not always gonna do what YOU want, sugar. Occasionally, I'd like to take a turn, myself. For right now, all I ask is a short look at the outside world. What better way than a first-person view? Surely, you can be generous enough to permit THAT much, can't ya?~" With that, he eased the painful hold he had over her brain, letting her recover as she gripped the sink before her. Tears flowed from both eyes, landing in the sink with soft plops.

"...Okay," she gave in through short breaths. That little demonstration took a lot out of her; it hurt so much! "Y-you made your point. But, please...not while I'm at work. Just...let me get through the rest of my shift. Then you can toy with my eye all you want. I just DON'T need people asking questions. Please."

Silence.

"Hmm...you'll let me know when you're leaving?"

"I will. I promise."

"...Ah, fine. I'll sit in the dark, a bit longer. But make me wait too long, and the next one's gonna put ya on the floor." A warning.

"It won't be long, don't worry. You'll get your observation before the end of the day. I'll let you know when."

The itching in her eye slowly ceased. She peered back at the mirror. The rabbit was gone. Her own reflection greeted her. She leaned closer, checking the condition of her eye. The red veins receded, her purple iris returning to its normal light-blue. Relief washed over her. A temporary luxury. For once she'd punched out for the day, she was to surrender a part of her vision to the entity hijacking her brain. Failure to do so may trigger a debilitating migraine. A worry she could panic about, later. For now...

She grabbed a few paper towels and dried her face, setting her glasses back in place. The residual ache in the back of her brain was enough of a reminder to keep her promise--and to not doubt what power Glitch had over her. Thankfully, he remained out of the picture as she stepped back out to rejoin the others in the office. Four hours remained of her shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '404' will continue when I've got a little more time to type the next part. For now, I can manage some short updates to VBR.
> 
> In this one, Glitch reminds Faye that she doesn't have as much control as she thinks she does. She's not exactly in the best position to step out of line. Crossing the viral bunny isn't a wise idea, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Fate decided to be merciful to her, for once.

Her next day off from work had finally come.

And unlike previous mornings, the voice in her head allowed her to sleep in. Maybe he had grown tired of his shenanigans? Doubtful. He was likely getting some rest, same as her. Yet, as far as Faye was concerned, this was--in fact--a blessing. There were no nagging comments when she woke up. There were no teasing remarks as she got herself ready for the day in the bathroom. There was nothing rude being bounced about in her head as she greeted and spoke with her family in the living room. She told them where all she would be that day, then donned her shoes, pocketed her wallet, keys, and cellphone, and stepped out the door.

On few of her days off, she liked to rid of stress via a walk to her favorite places in town. Specifically, the local ice cream shop, the music store, and what she liked to call the "nerd shop". Basically, a comic book store. However, today wasn't just to rid of stress that had built up over the week. It was also to give the bunny in her mind a chance to "see the world", as he wanted. So long as she didn't bump into any friends on the way, this walk would serve them both good. Before bothering to speak up, Faye reached into a pocket to pull out a set of earbuds in her favorite shade of mint green. They were plugged into her phone, an act to make it look as if she were speaking to someone on her phone. At least this way, she wouldn't seem crazy to the public eye. And speaking of which...

"You're clear to 'hijack', if you want."

At her clearance, she felt that irritating itch in her right eye. Why he favored her right one, she wasn't sure. "What's with the red carpet treatment, sugar?" wondered that familiar sarcastic voice. "You wanted to see the real world, right? And I don't want to suffer through another migraine. So, while I take my walk, you can take the time to observe. Win-win," she replied, casually peering about her surroundings as she walked. The silence was ASTOUNDING. In fact, Faye even allowed herself a grin. Apparently, Glitch hadn't been expecting her to be KIND toward him. She almost envisioned him sitting back and peering through her eye in the same manner as an excited child watching their favorite show on TV.

...Dang it; it was actually kinda cute.

As if to support this theory, he'd begun asking her questions about her environment. Curious, this rabbit, having never seen cars, or shops, or street lights, or anything of the sort. Faye had to remind herself that he'd been trapped in a video game, all that time. He probably only knew what a pizzeria was like. There was slight pity for him. To feed his curiosity, she answered and explained everything he asked about. Her first stop was the music store. New albums had hit the shelves since her last visit. There were more questions. Genuine. And she answered just as genuinely. Four questions later, she removed the buds from her ears to put on a headset. Some new songs were available on the audio device presented before her, and she wanted to listen.

"What'cha doing, princess?"

She smirked, slightly. "I wanted to hear some new songs from my favorite artists. Just shut it and listen."

Surprisingly, he did. And in no time at all, he was even SINGING along! Faye had to suppress her giggles, doing so by also singing along. Softly, of course. Several songs later, she purchased a new CD, then left the store for the next destination. She was soon seated at an empty table outside an ice cream shop, chowing down on her favorite treat. "Gosh, that looks good. What is it?" the bunny again questioned. "Never had a banana split before, huh?" she smiled.

"Uh, no. What's that?"

"A fresh banana or two, sided with four scoops of ice cream and covered with chocolate sauce, nuts, whipped cream, and--in my case--gummy bears."

"Ugh! You're making me want one."

"Heheh. Well, come out of there, and you can have one. Fair deal."

She snickered at his grumbling.

Stomach full, she made way for the last stop on her trip: the comic book store. One of the few places that still existed where she didn't have to be an adult. For a short while, she could pretend to be in high school again, focused more on anime and manga than on bills and being on time for work. She used to do this a lot with friends, back before graduation and their moving away. Remixed anime music greeted her as she entered the store. The man at the counter greeted her, next. She returned the greeting, making sure to keep her right eye narrowed enough to hide the signs of Glitch's possession. When no one else was looking her way, she made for the manga section. Some covers were chosen, and she found a seat in which to comfortably read. There were a couple more questions, to which she answered. Then a comfortable silence.

...Which eventually concerned Faye. Why had he gone silent? She turned the page and continued to read.

"...They really should invest in better armor. You'd think last chapter taught her better," Glitch finally commented. Faye slightly looked up from the page, a smile crossing her face. "Hold up--are you READING?" she grinned. She envisioned his physical denial. "...Maybe," he eventually muttered, caught in the act. She had to use a hand to muffle her giggles.

A text from her brother ended her "alone time". Dinner would be ready, soon. By the time Faye checked her phone for the time, she found it was already growing dark, out. The sun was setting. Calling it a day, she set her copies back on the shelves, deciding to purchase one before departing. Along the way home, she noticed posters on building walls advertising the up-coming fair. It was still weeks away.

"What's a 'fair'?" Glitch wondered.

"Hm, a small amusement park of rides, attractions, and various food vendors. There are even stations where people can play games and win prizes. Hm, kinda like the prize corner in your game," Faye explained. "Why? Got your interest?"

"Eh, I guess. When is it?"

"Not for another few weeks. But unless you plan to 'purge' yourself before then, I doubt you'll get to experience it."

"Experience? You offering to take me?"

"Well, rides aren't any fun to sit back and WATCH, are they?"

"...I dunno. I've never been on one."

The teasing in her demeanor took a back seat. "Hey, uh...y'know, if you ARE, uh...done doing whatever in there and come out, um...MAYBE we could...?" she attempted to offer. After all, if there was a chance she could turn him away from his vile plotting, she sure would try!

"...I'll think about it."

Fair enough.

Nodding, Faye stuck her hands in her pockets and resumed her walk home.

**************

There had simply been too much for dinner.

Faye was almost miserable as she fell back on her bed, clothes changed and teeth brushed. Her day in town had gone smoothly, she able to keep Glitch from causing her any problems. He got to "see the world", and he hadn't caused her any headaches. Literal or otherwise. A good day. Sadly, it was back to work, tomorrow.

Her right eye had stopped itching, hours ago. Collapsed on her bed, Faye peered up at her ceiling. "You okay, in there? You've been quiet."

A pause.

"...Yeah. I'm all good. Fine and dandy. Your impromptu field trip wore me out," the voice stated back. Faye lifted a brow, taking off her glasses and setting them aside. "Didn't think viruses could get tired," she spoke. "Ya don't think much of us at all, really," he countered.

"In my defense, most viruses aren't sentient."

"That day's coming, princess~"

"Feel me shaking?" She smirked at his chuckle. Her body briefly stretched. "Spazz...I ate too much."

"Aw, what's the matter? Someone got a tummy ache?"

"Shut it. I indulged. And I also had dessert before dinner."

"Indulged, huh? Hey...that reminds me. I think it's about time I got a quick bite~"

Her worry resurfaced. "What do you mean?"

"Heheh, just brace yourself~"

Her mouth dried at that, and she swallowed. Brace herself for what? She found out seconds later, when a sharp pain dug at the core of her chest. Specifically, at her heart. Her body instantly curled in on itself, limbs locked up as they were drawn close. Everything felt scorched, as if on fire. And just as tears were streaming, the pain stopped, her limbs relaxing. Her heart rate returned to normal.

"Ahh~ That's a little better. Not quite at full strength, but it's better than nothing," she heard him say. She gasped for a few breaths. "W-what...what was that?!" she shivered. He scoffed, "Aw, come on. Did you forget why I'm lodged in your head? The whole 'leeching' gig? I had to feed at some point, sugar."

"That...was you, feeding?!"

"What were you hoping for? A pleasant massage?"

"I thought my heart was going to explode..."

"Heh, you've got nothing to worry about. I wouldn't kill ya. No sense in it."

"...Ugh...I feel like dying, now..."

"Shh. Sleep it off, Faye. You'll feel better in the morning."

She didn't even argue. Blinking her eyes once, she let them slip closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to make Glitchtrap likable. He can't always be a bad bunny. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Only an hour of daylight remained. The sky was already turning shades of blue and pink.

In their vast backyard, the Wilsons held a barbecue party, having invited friends and neighbors. For the last few hours, the smells of hot dogs and burgers hovered in the air, laughter of various conversations occasionally breaking up the blending of different voices. Children that weren't seated to eat were running about in a game of tag. Little Reese was one of them.

Her grandfather kept a close eye on her, even while he struck up a conversation with one of his good friends. Her father and aunt, meanwhile, had separated themselves from the crowd, having seated themselves on the stairs back up to the house. A couple American flags were hung up, a few parents returning from their trip to their vehicles with packages of fireworks under their arms.

It was Independence Day.

"Something on your mind, squirt?" asked the elder sibling, Mitch. Both brother and sister sat with open glass bottles in hand. His, something alcoholic. Hers, a plain root beer. "Nah. I'm wore out, bro. Between the late hours I spent on the debugging programs and the days I spent on their VR game...I haven't gotten a lot of sleep. Work's been nuts," Faye spoke, gaze still up on the darkening colors of the sky. The man at her side swatted a bug away from his ear, then brushed back what strands of hair had fallen in his eyes. "Ditto, there. I've done enough car repair and lawn-mowing jobs to put most similar businesses OUT of business. Got the sun burns to prove it," he replied, then gulped his beverage.

"Ah, college will be back in session, soon. Be patient," picked his sister.

"I should probably consider taking one of those courses. But seriously, you've been acting...differently, as of late. Like...you're not yourself, these days."

"...Do what? I'm not?"

"Not really. You mutter to yourself a lot; I've noticed. And you've also been more withdrawn. Reserved."

"Well, it's--"

"You're sure you're okay? I don't need to drive you to a doctor, do I? A therapist?"

"No, no. It's not like that."

"Then what is it?"

Her gaze fell, fingers tapping her bottle. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Eh, try me."

"You'll laugh."

"C'mon, I'm ready for it."

She sighed, then straightened herself. "There's a sentient virus in the shape of a humanoid bunny living in my brain, and he's feeding off my soul to form a body of his own so that he can take over Earth's interweb."

He didn't speak, but she caught a snicker.

"I told you, you'd laugh."

"You should probably take a break from those video games, squirt."

She didn't try to convince him. Instead, she shrugged, then sipped her drink. Once it was empty, she stood. "I'm calling it, early. Body's feeling like crap."

He quirked a brow. "You sure? They're going to light the fireworks, soon."

"Heh, tell me all about them, tomorrow. Right now, I just want to watch the backs of my eyelids."

"Ah, alright. Take it easy, then."

"Night."

The noises from outside dialed down as she closed the door behind her. The bottle landed in the trash, the brunette heading for her room. It was true she was tired, but she also knew sleep wouldn't be enough to take back her energy. "How much longer are you going to stay up there?" she asked, aware she was alone. "It's been weeks, now."

A weird sensation spread from one side of her brain to the other. It was difficult to explain.

"That eager to see me, huh?~" hummed the voice. An understatement, considering in those last several weeks, Faye had completed her review of the VR game that had spawned this creature, gave it clearance, and saw to its placement on store shelves. At least once a week, she'd had to endure the pain of his "feedings". Within that time frame, the fair had opened to the public, and she and her family had gone--the whole visit practically invaded by the rabbit hijacking her mind. Weeks upon weeks, and still...nobody knew Glitch existed. Just as agreed upon. Just as the bunny wanted.

"You can't stay in there forever, Glitch. And I'd like my brain back, at some point," she sighed, physically exhausted. Normally, she expected some smart-mouthed comment in response to her concerns, as he tended to give her. But this time was different.

"Alright. But ya gotta do what I tell you, and do it right away."

She could do that. "Okay. What do you need?"

"Go someplace in the house where people won't bother ya."

Hm...like where? With company outside, her own bedroom wouldn't be private enough. She then remembered the basement, and down the stairs, she went. Right. Now, no one would hear her. To be extra cautious, she entered the basement bathroom, shutting the door. "Okay, done. Now what?" she mumbled.

"Welllll...ya kinda need to strip."

"WHAT?!"

"Gosh--to keep your clothes from being ruined! Unless ya just want to run back upstairs, naked. Better hope nobody walks in when ya do."

Faye resisted rolling her eyes. "Whatever..." She did as instructed, setting her clothing aside. "...Done. Now...?" There wasn't a response. Rather, she felt a crawling sensation up her spine. Her body temporarily felt weak. To keep from falling, she lowered herself to the floor. "Glitch?" Still no answer. There were distant pops, reminders of the fireworks the others were setting off. Bet those were beautiful...compared to whatever was about to happen, down here. She then felt sick, body temperature increasing rather quickly. Her vision blurred, a familiar dreaded ache building in her head. Next she knew, she was bundled up on the floor, body engulfed in agony. Screams were all she emitted, her very being feeling as though it were slowly ripping open. Something lurched from her back, her own skin feeling stretched as something "ripped" itself from within her. Whatever it was, it soon stepped away, the pain in her body easing off. Panting in her recovery, she fell on one side, struggling to look at what had just spawned from within.

The humanoid rabbit stood there, physical form no longer transparent, but solid. He was still garbed in his purple vest and bow tie, but...he looked a lot different from before. Instead of the costume appearance he used to have, he was now stitch-less, golden body covered with fur. His muzzle was no longer pointy and fox-like, but rounded, more rabbit-like. The bulbous eyes he once had were more fitted to his face, "eye lashes" and crinkled whiskers gone. His segmented ears...weren't, anymore. They were more life-like, rabbit-like. He looked more...real. Even down to the fluffy bunny tail he gave a testing wag.

Momentarily ignoring her, Glitch glanced over himself, inspecting both hands--which were tipped with tiny brown claws, palms bearing fleshy-pink pads. He then stretched, drawing air into his own set of lungs. "Finally. It's good to be out of the darkness, for once." He turned, purple eyes catching the pitiful sight of the bare woman on the floor. "Ahh...I should probably lend ya a hand, shouldn't I?" Without waiting for her consent, he proceeded to redress her, then lifted her off the floor and into his arms. He carried her from the bathroom into the primary room of the basement. In setting her down on the sofa, he proceeded to turn off all lights, just to avoid tipping anyone off that she was down here. After all, he wasn't about to waltz the both of them upstairs; he still feared someone would see him. With the room dark, save for one small light on the nearby computer desk, he rejoined his human participant on the couch. She shivered from the "assault" on her body, leaving her unable to protest as he shifted her to rest her head on his upper leg.

"Y'know, this is kinda what it was like inside your head. Rather dark, but hey--at least now, I can see ya~" he teased, a large hand at rest near her shoulder. She managed a whimper. "Ah, don't worry. Your world's safe. For now. Like I said before, I'm a gentleman. Not gonna up and leave you to suffer while I ruin life as ya know it. You get better, first. THEN I'll worry about declaring a cyber war~"

What in Heaven's name had she done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand he's back to being a bad bunny. What's to happen now that he's alive?


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't on the sofa when she next woke up.

The surface below her was too hard, uncomfortable.

She groaned as her vision cleared, finding herself at rest on one side, an arm supporting her head. The environment was dark; a reoccurring theme. Repetitive. Groggily, she pushed herself to sit up, hands meeting the surface under her. Dark wood. Behind her, curtains. Purple, highlighted with gold stars. Familiar. A hand readjusted her glasses, she peering around in slight confusion. Where was she?

Tables spread out before her, some of them decorated with bundles of balloons. All set up for a party. Or, so it seemed. Another look around allowed her to catch sight of the plastic pizza pies stuck on the walls, the character posters boasting statements of fun and play. They made enough hints for her to piece it all together.

"...Am I in the GAME?"

She was quickly up on her feet, almost losing her balance. This was the show stage from the VR game she'd been testing. Those tables were normally at her back. As for the monitor that offered levels to play, it was gone--desk and all. Was this a dream? She momentarily pressed a foot down against the stage. She could feel it, as well as the locking up of her muscles. This was no dream.

"I'm in the game...! But...how? Why?"

Another glance around, but she was the only person, here.

"And how do I get out of it?"

She moved then to step down off the stage, approaching the only station with light: the prize corner. Just as she remembered it all, plush dolls hung from its corners, lining the shelves just out of reach. In the display case closest to her, she saw small prizes. Candy, rubber balls, and stickers. She looked to her right. The monitor sitting there, usually lit up and displaying a list of unlocked prizes, was turned off. No matter what she did, she couldn't get it to react to her tapping. "That's weird." She turned to her left, and paused. A basket sat on the counter. Something that hadn't been there, before. And it was filled with sticks of...butter? Of all things? Confusion claimed her features as she picked it up. Nothing special about it. Just a basket. With butter in it.

It was then she got the idea to dump out the contents, discovering a red button hiding away at the bottom. Curious, she pressed it. The TV above the prize counter suddenly flickered on. Channels began to rapidly switch, each one a news channel covering reports of "cyber attacks" and technological crashes. One covered the story of an Internet provider completely shutting down with no explanation, and how they were frantically trying to reboot service to their customers. Another covered the report of a massive online gaming convention having to cancel half of its programs due to a bizarre crash of their gaming systems. A third expressed concerns of thousands of people complaining about their various cellphone-linked accounts being hacked. In other words, anything regarding the Internet was being affected.

"Why's this happening?"

She jumped in her own skin at an audible chuckle.

"Funny thing, ain't it? Ya knock out humanity's precious technology, and everyone loses their mind. As if the end of days is upon 'em, eh?" grinned the golden rabbit, barely visible in the darkness. "You did all that?" Faye asked, motioning to the TV. He nodded, nose twitching, "Every bit of it. Gosh, was it fun! Ya should've been there. The reactions were side-splitting!" Closer, he stepped, clawed fingers dragging over the backs of the chairs he passed by. "What am I doing here, Glitch?" she pressed, stepping back to maintain space between them. "Hm? Oh, here in the game, ya mean. Wellll...it's like this: ya passed out on me back in your world, I hear people nearing the basement door, upstairs. Kinda panic, wonder where I'm supposed to hide both of us. And then I see the gaming headset ya left on the table. You can put two and two together, I'm sure~" he stated, grin now a smug smile.

"You transported both of us into the game. Why?"

"Is it not that obvious, sugar? C'mon, you're a smart gal. Figure it out~"

"...What, you...am I a hostage, right now? Were you hoping to keep me?"

"Hah! See? I knew you'd nail it--right on the head~"

"You want to KEEP me? Heaven's sake, why?!" A sense of horror struck her to the core.

The rabbit shrugged, "Eh. It gets boring in here, all alone. Only getting company when someone dares to fire up the game? C'mon. That's no way to treat a humble host now, is it?" He looked from her to the TV, eyes lidded. "While you were out cold, I went out on a field trip of my own. Crossed over to other games, tweaked the systems. Did ya know you could make a weapon out of a wheel of cheese? Heh--just drop thousands of 'em from the sky, and watch the carnage~"

She also looked, but only for a moment. "You went out to other games and did all of THAT while I was unconscious?"

"Well, if I had waited til ya woke up, you would've tried to stop me~"

"For good reason! Why are you even doing this, Glitch?"

"Why?" A bent ear flickered, the rabbit locking purple eyes on his human hostage. "Darling...it's literally what I exist for! I'm a virus; it's what I do. I take what the humans value, and I ruin it. For now, I just wanted a good kick out of watching people panic at the short loss of their Internet. It's like they can't function without it, and it's hilarious!"

"Well, however you entertain yourself, I can't stay here! I need to get back to my world, to my family. I still have a job to work!"

He didn't even blink. "Welp, I guess they'll just have to find someone to replace you."

"But--now you can't--"

"Cause you're never leaving. Lucky gal you are, catching this bunny's eye."

"Glitch, you CAN'T--"

He'd moved swiftly, claiming both of her hands with his own. "Don't tell me what I can't do, sugar cube. You know I'll just prove you wrong." His tensed demeanor changed, shoulders slacking and bent ears pinning back. "Look, sweetheart...ya showed me enough kindness to take me around your world; let me see the sights. And it was WONDERFUL. Truly. A part of me couldn't wait to join you, out there. But, on the other hand, I'm still a virus at the end of the day; gotta do what my 'programming' tells me. Same as how you have to eat and sleep, every day. Still...I couldn't ignore the fact you were so willing to give me glimpses of your world...and I wanted to thank you, somehow."

"I can't stay h--"

A clawed finger was pressed to her lips, his other hand holding a finger to his own. "I wanted to show ya MY world. Maybe...afterwards, you'll change your mind, hm? Please, sugar. Give this rabbit a chance to return the favor. You might even like it~"

He withdrew his hand from her face, not permitting her a moment to respond before he hopped up on the stage. He then neared the curtains, drawing them back with a hand. Instead of the animatronics she expected, Faye saw a strange swirling portal of purple open up in the empty space. Using his other hand, Glitch beckoned her to join him. "C'mon. We'll go have some fun, together. Just you and me. What do ya say? Can ya trust me?"

She was hesitant. Obviously. All she wanted was to go home. But she didn't have the rabbit's powers; she couldn't get herself out of the game. Yet...perhaps there was a chance she could convince him to let her go? That meant having to play along, but...it wasn't as if she'd ever been trapped in a game, before. Giving in, she climbed up after him, albeit a bit slower than him.

"That's the way! It's gonna be a lot of fun. You'll see!" Glitch perked up, still offering his empty hand. Faye wasn't convinced. Still, if she humored him for long enough...

She ultimately set her hand in his, and through the portal, they walked.


	8. Chapter 8

His definition of "fun" wasn't the same as hers. Not right off the bat.

To start with, the "worlds" he had them visit were all other video games. That wouldn't have been so bad, had it not been for the fact the other games were all horror games. World One dropped them both in a haunted house setting, the primary monster being a ghostly female. Not only did Faye not understand the focus of the game, but when she initially spawned in, her rabbit companion was nowhere to be seen. Through creaky halls, she walked, trying her best to locate the golden bunny. She never did, but was often found by the ghost stalking her. Unarmed and alone, Faye had no choice but to run at the sight of the entity, not wanting to find out what happened if she were caught. Eventually, her running about got her cornered. She called out for Glitch, hoping he'd hear her before this THING claimed her.

He'd waited for the exact moment the ghost engaged an attack to jump forward from the game's coding to seize the brunette and warp her to safety. Once they were safe, Faye reacted with a quick shove to separate them, then reached to yank one of the bunny's ears. His pained reaction was karma, enough. Apologizing, he transported them both to another game, this one set deep below the ocean. Enormous glass tunnels were her path through the game, ravenous sea dragons lurking just outside. Unlike before, Glitch stuck around, but only appearing further ahead to lead her way. A few times, those dragons frightened her, but refrained from trying to attack her. Instead, they swam close, as if to observe her. Why? In time, she'd find her path crossed with another "player", but...before she could interact with them, the dragons rushed in to break through the tunnels and snatch up the unfortunate new character. They weren't attempting the same with her, so...what was going on?

She finally complained to Glitch about the feeling of claustrophobia, insisting they move on. He gave in, doing as she asked.

The next world was set in a house. Not a haunted, decrepit one, but a plain house. Looked like people still lived in it. She'd played this one once, so she was aware of the story. Little gremlin-like monsters would attack if she wasn't attentive. Simply looking at them would make them go away. As she explored the house, again looking for the rabbit, she found herself locked in a room. A bedroom. And before she knew it, several of the little beasts crawled forward, growling in preparation to ambush her. She waited for it, but it never came. She chanced a glance.

One of the creatures held out a book to her, urging her to read. Confused, she took it and hesitantly opened it. Words took their time to come out of her mouth, but she eventually began reading aloud chapter after chapter. While she did so, the monsters gathered, only to sit and listen. Weren't they supposed to attack? Her gaze was off of them! When she finished the story, the monsters all clapped and chirped, apparently having liked it. With that, the door unlocked, and she was free to go. That...puzzled her. Still, Glitch was found waiting just outside for her, offering to take her elsewhere. She turned to find the monsters waving, at which she waved back before the pair were transported away.

The following few horror games all presented their own curious alterations than she'd come to know them. Monsters weren't attacking her, but instead, trying to engage her in somewhat friendly activities--vastly different than what she'd seen in-game, previously. With each new encounter, she'd started to overcome her initial fears, finding the monsters not quite so monstrous, at all. So when the two finally arrived in a yellowing art studio, she instantly knew where they were and whom they were expecting. Rather than with fear, she'd meet the inky devil with a smile--rather excited to see him. With him, she sat and drew pictures while Glitch stood by and watched. Her picture done, she showed it off: an image of the devil's cartoon counterpart lying peacefully under a starry night sky. His wide grin seemingly grew wider, and he reached to take it. He liked it.

They soon bid their goodbyes, their final stop on this whirlwind trip a creepy carnival. While the primary character was treated horrifically and unfairly, Glitch and his human companion proceeded as if they were repeating visitors. Fanged clowns rushed to meet them, but not to attack their faces, as they normally would. Rather, they put on a brief show, then invited the pair into the Funhouse for a game of Tag. It was still a bit scary, being chased by clowns. But at least when they reached her, all they did was give her a quick pat, and they were off. By time their stay here was over, Faye was walking calmly back out with the rabbit on one side, a small clown holding her hand on the other.

"Well, this has been interesting. I've played many horror games in my line of work, but never did I think the monsters all had a kinder side," Faye spoke up, secretly finding the squeaking clown at her side somewhat cute. "Eh, why wouldn't they be? They're all my friends when nobody's playing our 'games', as you say," Glitch replied, arms behind his back as they walked. The human shot him a suspicious look, "Friends, huh? Then explain the first one."

"Heh, I just wanted to see ya freak out a little. Panicked humans are hilarious." His nose twitched, and he glanced away from her. "And I may or may not have...eh...briefly forgotten she doesn't like company. Too many invaders in her house."

"What, she's NOT your friend?"

"Pff, nah. She can't stand the likes of me."

"Then why do you go?"

"Heh, I'm a glitch; she can't touch me. Makes for perfect trolling material~"

Nearing the exit of the level, the pair waved farewell to the clowns that had tagged along, they soon enough resuming their hunt of their primary prey.

"Why all horror games, though?" Faye had to wonder, turning back to the gold rabbit. He physically sighed, ears drooping. "...Do ya know why scary games are popular in the beginning? It's that instant adrenaline rush, sweetheart. Someone picks up the game to play it, deals with the frights and the frustration, and ultimately beats the game. Tells their friends all about it, and then THEY go to play it. Repeating cycles, over and over. And when the appeal of the game wears off, what happens?" He paused, waiting on her answer. "...They...stop playing?" she guessed. "Exactly. Scares are over, secrets are all found, hackers have done their thing, the game's done. Nothing more to do with 'em. So, the horror games all sit on shelves or on a desktop, waiting to be uninstalled. Nobody plays 'em anymore, and the 'monsters' inside--like me--are stuck waiting in a world they can't escape for someone else to come along and reawaken them. It's a lonely existence, even for terrifying monsters whose sole purpose is to hunt down whoever plays the game. So, as a glitch, I'll go to visit these other monsters, keep 'em company until either their games are played again, or mine is."

"...I...spazz, I never thought of it, that way."

"And now that ya do, maybe you'll stop fearing everything ya find in a scary game."

"Well...maybe. That remains to be seen. But...can we maybe leave the horror games alone for now, and go do something more, uh, 'family-friendly'?"

Glitch smirked. "Sure thing, princess. I've got one more place in mind." Another portal opened at his command, and he gestured her to enter, first. "Go on. You'll love this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cross-overs to other games. Know which ones they are?
> 
> Here, Glitch tries to desensitize his human "captive", hoping to get her adjusted to all of the horrifying worlds he tends to visit. If she's going to remain with him as planned, he'd need her to NOT be afraid of all his friends, right? Unfortunately, it doesn't go according to plan, at first. Luckily, she comes around, and finally comes to an understanding with his point of view. Perhaps he's not as bad as she thinks he is?


	9. Chapter 9 (Mature warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitch thinks he can unnerve his human "captive". What happens when he finds out it gets him the opposite effect? (Mature warning for this chapter and the next to come!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suggestive themes, ahead! And it's only going to get "worse" in the next one. Read on at your own risk!

The realm they'd entered was a far-cry from the horror games.

It was a carnival. Not a haunted, run-down, demented carnival. Just a carnival, with pleasant colors, inviting sounds, and wonderful smells. Rides were operating all around, begging for her attention. It was a welcome sight, for once. Oddly enough, the other inhabitants of this world were plush doll versions of the animatronic characters Faye knew from the VR game she'd tested. They reacted to her presence with squeaks and handless waves. "Glitch, where are we?" she asked, the bunny in purple rejoining her. "Heheh--I DID tell ya I wanted to show ya my world, didn't I? This is it, Faye. My park. Exactly where I go to enjoy my alone time," he explained.

"Alone time? What, your being stuck at the pizzeria didn't count?" Faye questioned, brows furrowed.

"Well, ya didn't always see me in the game hub, did ya?"

"...No."

"That's 'cause I wasn't always there. Despite being a glitch in my own game, I couldn't follow you into the levels. Coding prevents that. So, while you were busy repairing animatronics and keeping dolls from jumpscaring ya, I took a break to come here. A 'level' of sorts that I created. Nobody can play through it, and it provides me a sort of...safe haven, I guess we can say."

"Hm. And I'm here, because...?"

"Thought you might want to have a little fun--and not the kind I tend to indulge in."

"Mm. So long as I'm allowed to ride."

"If that's what ya wish, sugar. All yours~"

He motioned for her to go and enjoy herself. After all the frights she'd endured, she was glad to accept the offer.

**********************

Time wasn't relevant, as Glitch had earlier claimed. Yet, even in a world he'd created, he'd wanted a sense of realism. The sun was setting over this everlasting carnival, colored lights flickering on, one after another. The park music had softened, rides having stopped for the time being. All of the plush characters had gone, leaving the human alone with the humanoid bunny. Currently, they'd taken up residence on the carousel. Faye was seated in a stationary "carriage", while Glitch was still somewhat frolicking and at play with the lifeless horses around her. Whether it was out of habit or if Glitch's personality was actually child-like, Faye couldn't tell. Yet, a part of her was happy for his presence. Even if her mind knew he was actually a virus seeking to make humanity's existence heck.

"Enjoyed your stay?" Glitch began, playfully hanging off one of the stationary horses. "In this world, or in general?" Faye questioned back, sinking down in her seat.

"Pff! I know for a fact I was the only one to take pleasure in some of the previous 'worlds', sugar cube~ You're adorable when ya run in fear."

"Next time, I'm tying those ears of yours in knots," she warned, hearing him hop down from his perch. He'd gone quiet. That was concerning.

"Why do ya tolerate me, Faye?" he suddenly asked, jolting her from her thoughts. Arms resting over her stomach, she turned to glance back at him. Or try to, at least. "What do you mean?" she returned. "Most folks would be quick to try and be rid of me without a second thought. Yet, you knew I existed, and didn't even try to tell anyone about me." She heard Glitch step closer, sensing him lean down and wrap his arms around her upper body. "You were literally in my head, Glitch. If I tried to let anyone know, you'd shut me down. And...I guess a part of me enjoyed having you around." Her head lowered, eyes only able to focus on his hands. "I never felt alone." He set his chin on her head. "See? I'm not THAT bad~"

"You want to flip humanity on its head."

"It's bound to happen eventually, sugar. Either by me or by other means."

"...And what were you hoping to get out of me by holding me prisoner?"

"Hm. Perhaps...the same thing you were hoping to get out of ME by BEING my prisoner~"

"Like what?"

"Companionship."

He wasn't wrong. "Well...is it a bad thing that it resulted from never really having dated, before? I've never actively searched for a companion." She spoke with a sheepish smile. "Neither have I. Yet, here we both are, even after a day spent running for your life~" Comfortable silence commenced, letting Faye seize a moment to herself to close her eyes. It didn't last. "Say...what gets you ticking, if ya don't mind my asking?" prompted the viral being. What gets her ticking? What sort of question was that? "I don't get what you're asking. What do you mean by 'gets me ticking'?" she muttered, head turning again to look up at him. "Oh, you know: that one thing that gets the heart pumping. Makes ya excited. You know mine: I like freaking people out. Like to watch 'em all break down when something they hold dear gets taken away from 'em--even if it's temporary. So, what's yours?" His nose twitched, eagerly. Faye smirked in disbelief, "You should know; you were in my head for several weeks."

"Oh--I DO know. I just wanna hear ya say it. C'mon--gimme those honeyed words~"

"You're such a pest."

"The best at it~"

"...Alright, but I'm yanking your ears off if you dare laugh." Spazz, this suddenly got uncomfortable. "Nobody's ever done it, and...I'm curious to know how I'd react to, um...y'know. 'Dirty talk'."

"To what?" His laugh was a mere breath. "Ya get your kicks out of 'talking dirty'?"

"Not if I do it, but...if someone else did it to me. I dunno, I guess I fantasize about that scenario, too much."

"...You realize you're setting yourself up?"

"I'd also unknowingly set myself up to be host to a sentient virus. I doubt there'd be much else to surprise me, at this point."

Oh, so she wanted to 'experiment', did she? Well...MAYBE he'd throw her a bone, this time. He HAD put her through her paces, today~ And hey, if he did it well enough, perhaps it would boost his creepy factor?

"Ya sure you wouldn't be surprised, sugar? I mean, I HAVE already blown your mind~"

"...I honestly can't answer that. After all, I've never tried, nor had it tried on me."

Until now~

"Ya know what possession you've got that intrigues me the most, princess?"

"It's not my brain or eyes, is it?" she asked, sort of expecting them to be his answer. "Nah--one was a temporary condo, the other a tool. Your head's a fascinating place, Faye. But, uh...I had my eyes trained more on this~" His arms lowered, hands coming to rest along her sides. Her face warmed. "What, my body? What about it?" she inquired, puzzled. She sensed his mouth by her ear. "Surely, ya haven't forgotten what I said about it? All those showers in the bathroom? Your mirror gave me such a good view~" She lightly grinned, then attempted to pull away from him. Rather than let her, he moved with her. "And ya know what I fantasized most? Being inside it~" She turned her head away from him, muttering his name in warning. He only kept going. "All snug in that warmth of yours, nailing ya til ya scream for me to stop. Fill up that lil' womb of yours til it's fit to burst..." He gently nibbled at the shell of her ear. "Then watch ya grow round with my offspring, if I'm lucky~"

Her face was an obvious red, and she leaned forward, attempting to cover her face with a hand. He somewhat laughed upon hearing her mutter under her breath. "Now, be honest with me, Faye: would you like that? Knowin' what I am, what I do. What I COULD do~" He lightly clawed at the skin of her left side. "Heheh, it'd be the most fun you ever had at a carnival~" She had to let her blush calm before she spoke back, "Depends. Would YOU like to be mated to someone like me? Your favorite prey? Someone you claim to know literally inside and out, but love to torment, every moment you get?" He smirked, eyes lidded. Ah, trying to turn the tables on him, was she? "Ah, ah. I asked you first..." He dragged a clawed hand up her back. "And I want an answer~"

The gesture sent a shiver up her spine. Her heart pounded. She liked it. "Yes," she eventually admitted, a mixture of fear and excitement at the thought of what he'd do. Imagine her disappointment when he instead pulled away, falling back to sit in a "carriage" behind her. "Prove it~" he stated, body readjusting so he could lie back and relax. Conflicted, the brunette turned in her seat, cheeks still pink. "Hey, you can't just do that to me and then back off. Besides, I don't even know what I'd do; I'm inexperienced."

"Welp, then I guess ya better practice. Everyone's a beginner before they're an expert." He closed his eyes in waiting. And wait, he did--up until he heard soft steps on the metal floor, and felt two palms against his upper legs, fingers digging into his fur. His eyes opened partly to get a good look at her. "Last warning, princess. Ya go 'Furry', ya can't go back. Is it what ya want?" She didn't answer with words. Instead, she slid her hands up to his stomach, stepping close to press her knee between his legs. His fur was longer and thicker, there--for obvious reasons. But it wasn't thick enough to soften the pressure he felt, causing his breath to hitch. His Cheshire cat-grin resurfaced, both clawed hands resuming their grip on her hips.

"Well--NOW I'm convinced~"


	10. Chapter 10 (Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...Faye officially bangs the bunny. Obviously, that means there's mature content in the following. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content in the following chapter. Consider yourselves warned!

It began with a kiss. Light and short, at first. His move, just to test the waters. He'd pulled back, glancing over her face, and faintly licked at his lips. He liked how she tasted. She wasn't shy in returning the favor, although found the shorter fur at his muzzle ticklish. It was supposed to be strange, wasn't it? Odd for a human to be with some humanoid animal? For some, she had to assume it akin to a human with a Lycanthrope, perhaps a vampire. Beasts within human skin. That thought made this less awkward for her, in the least.

She didn't resist as he gently turned her to sit in his lap, clawed hands coming to rest once more at her hips. Her own stroked the fur on his upper legs; all that she could touch in her current position. His short snout was pressed to her neck, as if to get lost in her scent. Meanwhile, his hands finally began to move, lowering at first to slip in under her clothing. As they rose, they took her shirt with them, palms against her skin. They only paused upon cupping her covered breasts--as if their owner was just learning what was there. Quickly, he figured it out, claws hooking the fabric of her bra to tug it up toward her collar bone. Softly, she drew in a breath, aiming to calm herself. There wasn't need to panic. His goal wasn't to hurt her. Secretly, she was glad he hadn't removed her shirt. A little privacy during their first time was a blessing in itself.

She still bit her lip with his gentle groping. Within moments of his touch, she felt her tender buds harden.

Sharp claws only began to press in when he felt she was comfortable. She hadn't told him to stop, taking that as a sign to push forward. One hand remained at play with her mounds, while the other slowly traveled down. Teasingly, his fingers dragged claw tips across her stomach, stopping at the button of her pants. It took several tugs, but it eventually came loose, the zipper following. He felt her swallow, purple eyes shot her direction. "You all right, princess?"

She managed a nod.

"I might be a 'bad bug', now. But I'm not about to hurt someone without reason. If you're scared, we don't have to do this."

"...I'm okay. Just...new to this."

"You're shakin'."

"...You're not going to hurt me...?"

"Nah. Never. Unless ya want me to~"

"Glitch..."

"Okay, okay. Got your message. But if I go too far, you hit me where it hurts."

He waited for her to draw another calming breath, then let his hand slip within her lower clothing. Like before, it took him a moment to realize she was also wearing undergarments, down below. Her body shivered, then stilled. His fingers gently pressed in. Warmth greeted him. His ears slightly perked. With careful movements, he let his digits creep within her hidden layer of clothing. They soon found her sensitive folds, pushing within to rub at her bundle of nerves. In that instant, her back arched, light-blue eyes widened. Her breath caught in her throat. "It's okay. You can lemme hear ya~" he muttered in her ear. To that, she let herself softly pant, ever-so-slightly pressing her lower body against his hand in response. He'd continued rubbing until fluid met his hand. How curious~ In that same moment, she felt something hard at her rear. Another calming breath. To egg him on, she let a hand rise up his leg and tuck itself behind her back, seeking whatever was pressed at her lower body. It didn't take long to find, and he hissed under his breath.

"Stand up, sugar."

On unsteady legs, she did so--only for him to lean her over the front half of the "carriage". Once more, he questioned for her consent, proceeding only when she granted it. Her lower body was undressed, clothing at her ankles. Fur and warmth were the only forewarning, then she felt her inner walls stretch, pain and pressure already building. She emitted a short noise, briefly uncomfortable. Teeth and hot breath were at her shoulder, occupying them both as she adjusted. When she had, he started off, slow. Over time, his pace picked up, his upper body pressing down at her back. Both arms were around her waist. She, on the other hand, had nothing to grasp, as the childishly-themed carousel seat offered nothing to grab. Instead, she tried to brace herself using her legs. For now, it worked.

She felt them both spill almost in unison, her inner muscles tightening around him. Already, it was over. Or, so she thought. Rather, as she recovered, he kept going. The second time around, he again rubbed her between her folds, urging her body to release once more. A second time, he released. But again, he wouldn't quit. "G-Glitch..." she moaned, pleasure border-lining pain. He panted audibly against the back of her neck. "You...ya asked for it, sugar. And...I'm giving it to ya." She felt him grin against her spine. A chuckle. "I'm givin' it ALL to ya~"

He wasn't lying. Almost painfully, she "clawed" at the decorative object on which she was pinned, his own sharp digits digging into her hips. Twice more, he'd convinced her body to unravel. By then, she was struggling to remain standing. Her lower belly throbbed, feeling painfully tight. Thankfully, despite the ache and bloated sensation in her lower body, she didn't look it. She shivered with his withdrawal, mentally calming herself as he went about redressing her. Slowly. "Don't worry, I'll get us both cleaned up at home," he reassured her, holding off a few minutes to recollect himself before daring to gather her up. Her home or his, it didn't matter to her. The warmth that surrounded her was comforting. Soothing. A contrast to the pain in her belly.

For now, she focused solely on his warmth, the softness of his fur. A quiet chuckle was his response. Another portal opened, taking them both from his carnival.


	11. Chapter 11

"You do realize I can't stay. Don't you?"

He knew this was going to come back up. He sighed, purple eyes partly shut. "And YOU do realize what 'never' means. Don't ya?"

"I have family and a job, back home."

"So? Ya got me here, and can get whatever you want--so long as I can hack a channel into the Internet."

"Look, I don't want to make this personal. But if I just go missing, they'll look for me. And if they're lucky, they'll find me--and YOU. And if they do, they'll do whatever they can to be rid of you, and get me back."

"I'm supposed to be scared, sugar?"

"Glitch, I WORK for a company that beta-tests and DEBUGS video games. If they decide to give back my copy of the game, they'll find ways. I promise you."

His jaw shut.

An ear flopped over, and he cast a stare across the party table at his "hostage". She was properly dressed, cleaned. As he'd promised. But after she'd slept, she'd eventually brought this up: the need to go home. He didn't want to let go of what he likely wouldn't get back. Faye also sighed, finger-combing her hair in frustration. "I at least need to be allowed out to see them, assure them I'm fine, and hold my job. If I can't and they end up finding you..." She shrugged. "I can't say what'll happen to you. That means you have to stay a secret. For now."

Did his ears deceive him? Because it sounded to him as if she cared about him.

"I'd be off on weekends, so if you want to 'abduct' me for the evenings, you can. Besides, you have the ability to jump out of the virtual world, now. You don't have to sit in the game the whole time, if you don't need to. You could hang out in my room while I'm away, if you wanted. You just couldn't have anyone see you. I still have to get home, Glitch. Please."

He pinched the bridge of his...muzzle? "Ya had to say the P-word..." Partly-lidded eyes locked on her. "Weekends, ya said?" She nodded. "Sheesh--fine. I'll grant ya some time, back. But when I say it's time, ya come back. No excuses." It was rough, but she agreed. The pizzeria around them turned purple, and her vision was temporarily swallowed by static. When it came back into focus, she found herself on the couch in the basement. Her gaming headset and controllers were on the coffee table. How much time had passed since her "snatching"? Time wasn't relevant in the virtual world, after all. At that moment, she heard her brother's voice, calling out for her. Hurrying, she gathered up her gaming gear and dashed back up the stairs. It would likely be safer in her room, anyway.

************************

Life at home resumed as normal. Faye and Mitch resumed work each day, and came back to greet their father--still baby-sitting Reese. As the weeks passed, the good news and bad continued to roll in and out. As far as "good" went, both siblings eventually began earning more money. That meant saving up enough for both of them to go and find their own places, again. In time, and if they were careful with their earnings. However, the "bad" was starting to out-weigh what was "good".

Faye was managing keeping her viral secret safe--if only just. Day after day, she was successful in keeping Glitchtrap under wraps. Nobody knew he existed. Or at least, they couldn't put a face to all of the recent attacks over the interweb. Companies were starting to experience power outages with no explanation. Countless online accounts were seemingly hacked, although the only damages dealt were random changes of passwords. Even still, these reports dominated the news channels. Only one person knew the person behind it all. Worse, it seemed he was growing bored with their current arrangements.

At first, appearing in her room in secret was fun. Something new. He'd hide away behind her door until she returned, then startle her with his appearance on her bed. Other times, he'd emerge from her closet or from below her bed. Fun, until she caught on. Then the room situation lost its appeal. Instead, he started turning up on whatever computer screens there were in the house. He'd be gone before anyone could question it, gradually making it more frequent. He'd even appeared on the family's TV, once. Reese was the only one to see him, and from then on, she became eager to see the "yellow bunny" on screen.

He was quickly making things chaotic, both for her family and for everyone owning some piece of technology. Faye feared he'd eventually be found out, and that made her fear for herself. She prayed it wouldn't get worse.

While on shift one afternoon, the brunette was testing codes with a few members of her group. Another online computer-based game, this one about raising and battling fantasy creatures. Dragons, sea monsters, the like. This game, the small "company" was the most excited about. If this became showcase-worthy, they could see about merging with a larger company--which ultimately meant more money in everyone's pockets. Great news, indeed.

Or, at least, it would have been, if the power hadn't started to flicker and soon enough, cut off. People quickly began to complain.

"Seriously?"

"I didn't even get to save that! Now I gotta start all over!"

"Just GREAT. Now it'll never be ready in time!"

Phone screens began lighting up, some switching on their phones' flashlights. Faye only stuck to her seat, asking for light from a coworker to finish jotting down an adjustment to their latest code arrangement. When the power came back on, they could at least get straight to fixing the game's bugs. "Is this a bad time to ask if anyone's phone needs charging?" a male coworker asked, actively getting some laughter in response. Power outages in the building weren't uncommon; it often happened with heavy storms. Thing was, there wasn't a storm, outside. Still, nobody panicked. The power would come back; it had to. Meanwhile, Faye caught sight of a light traveling across the room's window. The door opened, another "company" head peering in. "Everyone okay?" he asked, light panning over everyone. When they all confirmed so, he explained, "The guys downstairs are working on the grids. They said something fried, but haven't found it, yet. Since we don't know how long it's gonna take to get the power back, Boss-man says all testers can go ahead home."

Huh. Well, that was nice.

"There's a sign-out sheet by the front door. Make sure you guys sign and date it before you leave." He made space as people slowly began to leave the room. Faye was one of them, she having to use her phone to light her way. Looks like she'd be making a call home to--

Her stomach felt tight, throat tingling. She felt nauseous. And before she knew it, she was running instead for the restroom to dry-heave. How fun. Yet, as quickly as it had set in, it passed. Strange. Why? She soon enough got into her car and drove home. Her father was outside, mowing the lawn. He'd a large sunhat on. Effective, but it made him look silly. She gave him a wave as she locked up her vehicle, then headed inside. On her way to her room, it happened again. More dry-heaving in the bathroom. WHY? She hadn't eaten anything out of the ordinary. She retraced everywhere she'd been for a meal within the last few days, but couldn't come up with an answer. But then...there was a thought. She reached for the sink's cabinet and opened it to search for a box she'd stashed in the furthest corner. A place most people wouldn't look. Finding it, she withdrew it, opened it, and removed the thin stick of plastic it contained. A few "steps" later, she washed her hands as she waited for the results. There was eventually a beep, and she took a look.

She shivered with a wide gaze.

'Pregnant'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...THAT'S going to be a hard secret to keep, isn't it?


	12. Chapter 12

A chill shot through her body, it feeling weak in a brief moment of panic and fear. She'd leaned against the closed door, not wanting to step out of the bathroom. This was NOT good news. Sure, a part of her knew it was a mistake to be fooling around with a creature she did not understand, much less on such an intimate level. It was thrilling, though. Exhilarating to be involved with something most people were not. Something new, undiscovered. That was likely the appeal, the novelty, of such a weird relationship. And up til now, it had been easy to keep a secret.

With this new "development", however...

Now she was just plain scared.

The family couldn't find out. Her father would only be confused, and her brother would be furious, demanding to know whom the father was. They wouldn't understand. They didn't know like she did. It wouldn't be human, she knew that much. They wouldn't allow her to keep it. But...Glitchtrap couldn't know, either. He was mentally unstable, inhuman, sporadic. He did what he wanted, regardless of how others felt. Internet had been crashing across the states, and only she knew the cause. Her own home hadn't even been spared, as she often had to save her game progress in preparation for another short outage. He wasn't a good person or entity, but he hadn't gone out of his way to attack her personally, either. If he knew about THIS, though, that would probably change.

She feared what he could do.

Her arm reached, hand closing around the small device. Nobody could find this. Nobody needed to know. But she wouldn't have much time. She'd have to decide her next move. Cautiously, she peered out from the bathroom, finding no one in the hall or in the nearby rooms. She silently moved for her bedroom, steps heavy on the plush stairway to her door. In one motion, she entered and softly shut the door after her. Eyes closed, she pressed her forehead to the painted wood, glasses gently tapping the surface. What WAS she going to do?

"Heya, sugar~"

Oh no...

She kept the device from view, fighting to mask her nervousness. "Hi there, Glitch."

The VR monstrosity was stretched out across her bed, legs crossed at the ankles, arms tucked under his head. He'd been spending more time out of cyberspace, letting his physical form adjust to the atmosphere of reality. "Has work been fun?" he then asked, an ear flickering. "W-well, you should know; you were there," she countered, figuring it best to convince him all was normal and change out of her "uniform". Still, she kept the device hidden. "Sure was, wasn't I? Never saw a building go dark so quickly, have ya?~" he taunted, position unchanged. "You cost several groups their projects. Most of them didn't get to save what progress they'd made, and that could affect my pay rate," Faye stated, occupied with pulling clothes from her dresser drawers.

"Eh, nothin' they can't redo. Maybe they'll end up with a glitch of their own, hm?~"

That reminded her...

"Glitch? Could I ask you something?"

"Ya need permission to ask a question?"

"Don't want to bug you."

"Heheh. Hard to do when you ARE a bug~"

"...Fair. But, still."

"My butt IS still, sugar~"

She glared.

"Haha! Okay, go ahead and ask."

"Where did you even come from? I know it wasn't just a simple crossing of error codes."

His nose twitched as his smirk grew. "Ah--that's a toughie, sweetheart. If I HAD to think back on it, I'd tell ya I'd ridden in on data chips, uploaded to the game as they were looking for shortcuts. If I had to tell ya where I'd come from before that..." He simply shrugged, having no idea of his own origins. The brunette looked at him, curiously. "You don't know where you originally came from?"

He shook his head.

"The changing of hands didn't hold any explanations?"

"Sugar, I didn't wake up til ya plugged in your copy of the game. How am I supposed to remember something I slept through?"

She didn't have a response, so he continued. "Anyway, the only hints I got were from those tapes you were playing, in-game. Sounded like I'd come from some other source of tech. Perhaps a robot, or something. Might've been a phone, or a program specifically designed by a hacker. Whatever the case is, I landed in your game, and here I am, now." His expression turned smug, as if he were congratulating himself. "Scary how a little piece of technology can harbor something so afflicting, huh?"

She let pass a sigh through her smile. "If that's how you want to word it."

"...Kinda like that stick you're holding on to."

Her jaw clenched.

"So what did it say, sugar?"

She didn't like his tone. "Um...what did what say?" She hoped he hadn't detected the fear in her voice. He sat up, edging himself off the bed. "I live inside your very tech, sweetheart. I know most gadgets, inside and out. This is no 'dumb bunny' you're dealing with. I know a pregnancy test when I see one." He casually approached, but she kept her head turned from him. The test in question was clutched in her left hand, pressed against her leg. She felt frozen. What was she to do? It suddenly slipped from her hand, the rabbit's actions quick as he stole it from her grasp. As he silently gave it a look, she felt herself shake. This wasn't good. She didn't even have time! A chance! Partly-closed eyes accompanied a knowing grin. "Heh, I must be one lucky rabbit~" Purple eyes slid up from the device to the young woman. Maintaining a casual air, he tossed the test somewhere in the room, behind him. The feeling in her gut was growing unbearable. She lightly cried out upon suddenly being swept up in embrace, the tall creature holding her off the floor. "That's wonderful news, sugar! I'm gonna be a dad!" His fluff of a tail trembled like a small motor.

She panicked. "No, no--Glitch! I-I don't know if I can keep it!"

"...What?"

"Um...I...uh...you see, my family, uh...they won't let me keep it. It's not...it wouldn't be human. At least, I don't think it would be. They'd reject it. I-I'd have to get rid of it."

She prayed he'd take the news well. Maybe put her back down, suggest she make that call. Fall back on the bed, shrug with some sarcastic comment. Maybe even end it with a flirt to aim for twins, next time. His ears lowered, thought in his expression. Gears were turning; she could tell. Odds weren't in her favor. "Well...if ya can't keep it, HERE..." His hold on her tightened, nose touching hers so that the two would have to make eye contact. As his energy flowed, she felt her vision haze over. Static made her temporarily blind. Instinctively, she struggled. He was far stronger. That familiar pull told her where he was planning to take her--and this time, there wouldn't be any talking her way out.

Heat swept over her, and there was darkness.

Only a partially-damaged headset remained where they'd stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a lot happening irl. Besides working full time, I've also been home-hunting with my sister, and paying visits to Dad--whom is in town for a while. Yet, I'm still typing when I can. 404's coming together, but I may be updating VBR for a bit. Easier to get shorter chapters out, right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Faye woke from light slumber. Again, out of countless times. Her surroundings hadn't changed. Walls were at either side and at her back. In front of her was a large metal door. Locked. Keeping her held inside. On one side sat empty plates, once filled with food. On the other, a bucket in which to...well, "take care of business". The rabbit had remembered toilet paper and materials to wash her hands, at least. There wasn't a clock to track time. How long had she been in here?

He'd let her bathe not long ago, so it couldn't have been more than a day. Her family was probably looking for her.

She sighed, tiredly stretching her body. She was only in here due to her recent attempts to escape, flee. Almost as instantly as he'd turned her loose in his world, she ran. The whole while, he'd taunted her. Why bother running when she had nowhere to run to? Only HE could open the portal out of the game. When he'd finally recaptured her, he'd thrown her in here. "Temporary arrangements," he'd said. If she wouldn't continue trying to run, he would let her out. When she'd complied the first time, she'd tried bolting by him. However, there are reasons one never tries to out-race a rabbit. She found herself in this small space again, this time for...gosh, who knew how long?

Food and drink were brought to her. Then he'd signaled for her to keep quiet, and backed away into darkness, leaving her locked up. Where had he gone? When was he coming back? Faye had filled her belly, then had tried to force herself to sleep. It didn't come, easily. Instead, she'd woken up early, warming up sore muscles. She didn't want to be here. In this room. In this game. She wanted to go home. Instead, she sat with her legs pulled close, arms crossed over her knees to cradle her head. She wanted to sleep. How could she?

The viewing hatch on the door slid open. Glitch's furry face peered in. "Are ya ready to try this again, princess?"

The human released a quiet sigh. She then nodded, wore out. Giving up. Without further word, the rabbit unlocked the door and pushed it open, letting his hand slide off it to hold it palm-up toward her. Stiffly, she stood, accepting his offered hand with her own. He left the door open, in case he'd have to put her back in. "Now, look: I'm not doin' this to hurt ya, sugar. I care about ya. Infinitely. But it also hurts me to see ya want to run off, leave me all on my lonesome. Ya don't have reason to be afraid of me, y'know," he spoke, hands planting themselves on either side of her face. "I only want ya to be happy here, with me. If you are, then I will be. Do ya understand?"

His voice was soft, lacking its usual sarcastic tone. A contrast to the mocking taunts he'd given her, before. "I'm scared..." was all she could mutter, all fight in her having fizzled out. "Ah, don't be. What have ya to be afraid of? Hm? What, of me?" he responded, noting how she shook her head. "Of being here with me?" Another shake. "You think I'm going to drop you in another horror game scenario? I mean, it was fun, but given the circumstances, that wouldn't be a smart decision on my part." Another shake. He studied her, eyes momentarily narrowed. "Ohhh, I get it. It's this, isn't it?" A clawed hand drifted down to slip under her shirt, gently rubbing at her lower belly. The human flinched, she not wanting to confirm it. "It'll be all right, my little Faye. This bunny's not going anywhere. I won't leave ya. After all, ya couldn't put that lil' bun in your oven all by yourself~" He paused, then snickered at his own words. "Heheh--lil' BUN, indeed~" She didn't smile. Fear gripped at her. She'd never been a mother, before; she was inexperienced.

The viral being seemed to detect her stress. "Hey, I'm gonna be right at your side, the whole way. Don't be scared. If ya ever need anything, I'll go and make sure ya get it. Ya won't be alone; ya got my word." Faye didn't speak. A small glance was sent his way. "Alright, what are your concerns?" he 'sighed', aware his words weren't comforting her. "...I don't...I don't think I can stay in a game for that long," she admitted, gaze down. "Stay in the game for how long, sugar?" he questioned, arms tucked behind his back. When she didn't say, he leaned forward, trying to meet her at eye level. "How long does it normally take for ya to pump one of those out?" he wondered, nodding down at her belly. "For humans? Er...nine months. Roughly," she told him. His ears pinned back as he stood up. "Nine months?! Few short of a year, sweetheart. A long time to wait, huh?" He chuckled, holding out his arms in some form of shrug. "Or at least, it WOULD be, if time weren't relevant, here." He smirked at the curious look she shot him. "Ya heard me~ It's MY world, Faye. I bend the rules as I want 'em. Ya don't wanna wait nine months, then why not shorten it?"

"...You can DO that?"

"Sure as day, my darling~" He held up a finger. "Ah! But I do have my limitations. I can cut your time, but I can only drop it down from nine months to nine weeks. Gotta give it SOME time to develop, don't we?~"

"...Okay. But...neither of us have child-birthing experience. Er, do you?"

"Nah. But ya left us hooked up to the wonderful world of the Internet. I can easily zip along to some other game, find us a well-programmed nurse, and bring 'em back here. You'll be fine."

"Hm...I'm, uh...I'm not going to raise a kid in some...false pizzeria. There may be seats, but that doesn't mean people are going to come sit in them."

"We don't have to stay put in this game the whole time, sweetheart. We've the interweb at our disposal. Ya don't wanna live HERE, we can go anywhere. Eh, so long as it's in another game."

"...If I can't go back," she began, brows furrowed, "then I get to choose where we 'live'."

"Absolutely," he surrendered, palms facing her. "We go where you wanna go. No questions asked. Name it."

"Um..." Well, she certainly hadn't expected him to flip belly-up, so quickly. She hadn't even thought this far ahead. Where WOULD they go? It would have to be a place of safety, where both human and non-human characters existed. Someplace where people wouldn't question her of her origins, or even care if she walked by. A place where she could wander, chat, and shop at her leisure, and easily tend to a child without judgmental stares. But...where would THAT be? The idea hit her quick: why not one of her favorites? "Uh--oh! D-do you know of the game called 'Skyrim'?"

He nodded. "Popular on something called 'Trending', I recall. Next to my game, of course~ Lots of mods going into that game."

"Good, you know it. And...could you still bend rules even outside your game?"

"If it's a simple hack, yes."

"Alright." She straightened, glad to know there was SOME control in her hands. "Proudspire Manor, in Solitude. Strong walls all around the city, and I don't want any dragon attacks."

His expression held amazement. "Going straight for the throat, eh? I like that~ Very well. I'll search the vast web for a version of the game that, uh, HASN'T already sold that house out, and get ya into it the quickest I can. You can get it for free, but you're still gonna need gold. Don't worry; I'll handle all arrangements. You just worry about gettin' settled, settin' up the place as ya want it." There was finally a smile on her face. He felt relieved. So long as she was kept happy, she wouldn't want to leave. "Just keep in mind, sugar: we're still gonna need to return here to the pizzeria, from time to time. I can't spend ALL of my virtual life outside my own domain." His expression faltered, almost saddened, as he tugged at his purple vest. "Suppose I'll have to swap this getup out with some armor now, won't I?"

"No, no. Y-you don't have to do that. Um, get armor, I mean. They have a jester's outfit. Something more suited to your taste. I-if you want?" Faye cut in, hoping the offer would help.

"Will I have to wear a funny hat?"

"Only if you choose to. You could wear the outfit without the hat."

"...A done deal. And hey--maybe I could meet this Vile person you spoke of, before? I'd love to see what hijinks we could get into, together~"

She didn't think that far ahead, either. That probably wasn't a good thing.

Down the hall and into the main room, they walked. The curtains on the show stage retracted, another portal opening behind it. "To the stage, darlin'. Our act's about to begin~" he 'purred', leading a more compliant Faye to their new "home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be focusing on the Wilson family back on Earth, in the next one. Wonder how they're coping with Faye's disappearance?


	14. Chapter 14

Mitch knew something was wrong. It was a sixth sense he was sure most siblings shared. At first, there was an excuse. "Must have gone to bed," their father had spoken. It had been late in the day, and their father HAD seen her park her car and enter the house. But that same day, neither man saw her at dinner. Their father wasn't concerned, believing Faye was just sleeping off a long day. Mitch wasn't convinced. But in case their father was right, he hadn't entered her room or dared to interrupt her sleep. She could be a real dragon if she didn't get her rest.

Yet, when everyone got up this morning, Faye was nowhere to be found. First thought was that she'd gone to work. That was quickly scratched; her car was still parked. Next thought was that one of her coworkers had swung by to pick her up. Several phone calls were proof this wasn't the case. In fact, her workplace was still closed while they worked to restore the power. So...where...? For hours after, Mitch had attempted to call, but wasn't reaching Faye. He expressed his concerns to their father, whom also tried to call her. There wasn't a response.

The elder man turned around and contacted the police, stating the situation. Unfortunately, there was little they could do until the family had waited a full 24 hours. They had no choice but to wait. Maybe she'd gone out on one of her weekly walks, and had forgotten her phone? Maybe it had died, and she'd left it to charge? Whatever the reason, Mitch just couldn't get his mind off of it. While he tried to focus on watching his father play with his daughter out on the public playground, his thoughts drifted back to his sister. He prayed it was just the matter of a dead phone battery.

They'd returned home that evening, still finding Faye's car in the driveway. She was still not home. "I'm calling them back in the morning," swore their father, whom left for the shower in frustration. Mitch said little as he took his daughter to the upstairs bathroom to bathe her and prep her for bed. Once the little girl had been read her favorite story and tucked in, he tiredly made way back down the steps. The living room was dark, save for the computers that had been left on. He groaned at himself for the stupid decision to waste power, then proceeded to shut down his laptop. The desktop computer was next. Yet, as he went to shut it off, he noticed something...strange about it. The screen was glitching.

Faintly, at first. And over time, it got worse. Stumped, he reached to pat the side of the monitor. That usually worked. It didn't, this time. He hit its top. Still, nothing. Static eventually claimed the screen. Sighing in place of muttering foul words, he almost went to shut the system down, himself. Something stopped him. A figure. No. An...animal? There was something taking form among the static. It resembled a...a rabbit? He couldn't make out many details. Only a pair of glowing purple eyes.

Among the white-noise, there was...there was a voice. With narrowed eyes, the younger man tried his best to listen.

"Hiya, boys and girls! It's your old pal--" Static cut in, interrupting the cartoonish voice of this character. "And boy, do I have some g-good news for you! In just a few short weeks, the Fazbear family will be getting a lil' bit bigger. That's right! We'll be welcoming a new addition to the band! We would like to give a huge thanks to a very special lady, as this was all a courtesy of our greatest contributor, yet..." The character's voice glitched, becoming hard to hear. But...he could have sworn he'd heard...

Was that Faye's name?

He finally pressed the power button, shutting the machine off. That was...bizarre. Why would it mention Faye? Suspicious, Mitch went for his sister's room. The door was pushed open, the light switched on. She wasn't there. A spare glance to her dresser held the cellphone she'd left behind. Her bag and keys were also there. It...it was almost as if she hadn't planned to leave, at all. As though...someone had kidnapped her. He looked down, finding something poking out from under her bed. He neared it, knelt to pick it up. A thin stick of plastic, and the results it showed him, he couldn't quite grasp. Was his sister expecting? But...how? There wasn't a man in her life, as far as he knew. A pop of electricity startled him, and he turned to find the headset on the floor.

Damaged, and occasionally sparking. With green voltage? His mind wandered, putting pieces together.

Faye stated something about a...what, sentient virus? It was this thing supposedly hijacking her brain, or so he could remember. He'd thought she was just joking about a future game they were making. What was it about this virus? She said it was a bunny--er, humanoid bunny. Sort of like the one figure he saw, just now. The long ears pointed towards a rabbit-like creature, anyway. So, she was gone, her phone abandoned. A weird rabbit turned up on the computer, and...now he finds a pregnancy test in his sister's room? He threw in what the character had said.

"The Fazbear family will be getting a lil' bit bigger."

"A courtesy of our greatest contributor, yet."

...Wait. Did that mean...? He ran through all the pieces again, hoping he'd missed something. But when it all clicked together, he again peered at the headset. Somewhere, almost out of ear shot, he heard it. A mocking laughter, filled with terrible intentions. The horror he felt in that moment froze his body in place.

The test fell from his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when your elder sibling suddenly realizes you've been telling the truth, all this time...


	15. Chapter 15 (Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content in the following chapter! Read at your own risk!
> 
> In short, Mitch proves himself a protective older brother, and Glitchtrap makes his claim over Faye.
> 
> AGAIN, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content in the following chapter! You've been warned!

He'd wasted no time in driving himself to Faye's workplace. Anger and a hidden fear urged him on. If anyone could tell him what was going on, it would be the people that gave her the game in the first place. Whatever this THING wanted from his sibling, he had to protect her. He was the older brother. Upon parking his vehicle, Mitch climbed out, remembering to grab the headset and game on his way inside.

A man and a woman about Faye's age were behind the front counter, exchanging pictures on their phones as a means of occupying themselves. Some of the lights were finally back on, but for the most part, there wasn't any power. Games weren't being worked on. "Can we help you?" the man asked upon seeing Mitch enter. "Where's your boss? I need a word with him," the elder sibling spoke, trying to reel back his anger. "Sorry, but he's in a meeting, right now. We're still trying to resolve a power iss--hey! Hold up! You can't go back there!" the man called, practically useless in stopping Faye's long-haired brother. Mitch pressed on, using a directory to find his way to the boss's office.

When he'd finally found it, he rushed in, shutting the door and locking it after himself. "Uh, excuse me? I'm in the middle of some--wait a second. You're not an employee, here. Who are you?" this 'Mr. Kaden' began, peering through reading glasses at his unscheduled guest. "Mitch Wilson. Faye's brother. And you've got questions to answer." He almost slammed the headset on the desk. "Whatever you sent home with Faye, it's taken her. Figure out how we get her back," he stated somewhat aggressively. The man behind the desk looked from the gear to his guest. "I don't know what you mean, but you're interrupting my meeting. In case you didn't already notice, the building's been without vital power, and right now, I'm discussing the problem with--"

He only froze as Mitch reached to put his phone call on mute.

"...You're crossing the wrong lines, Mister Wilson."

"Faye's gone missing. She hasn't turned up at home in over 24 hours. And I honestly believe whatever came home with her hitched a ride in the game you wanted her to test out."

"Sir, I'm certain she's fine. She was just here a few days ago."

"You sure? Call her, then."

Kaden held his frown, gaze on Mitch as he proceeded to pull out his cellphone. Faye's number was punched in, and he waited. It went to voicemail. He tried again, but only got the same result. "Hm...okay. That's a little worrisome," he admitted, silencing his phone. "You think? Look, she turned up missing after telling me about some...weird sentient virus she claimed came from the game. I think it may have taken her," Mitch verbally pushed. Kaden almost laughed, "A virus? Come on, now. The previous game developers said there were but minor bugs left in the game to weed out. We only sent the game home with Faye so she could find those bugs and inform us. We could then do our job, clean up the game, and create the copies needed for sales."

"Well, then this was a major bug. Whatever it IS, I've seen it. Some...rabbit-like creature. Stared right through me with purple eyes."

Kaden silenced, tensed. Faye had spoken about this "virus" in the same way. She'd warned them before, but...it had fallen on deaf ears, at the time. "Y-yeah...Faye mentioned it, before. I...I still doubt something like that would do her any harm."

"Do her harm? Heck no, man--this thing's snatched her! Wherever it's hiding now, you've got to find it and bring back my sister."

This whole story sounded ridiculous. A living, thinking virus had come out of the game a prior company had surrendered to them, and it had taken one of his employees hostage? Crazy talk! But...it WAS concerning that Faye wouldn't answer the phone. She always did. If her brother was showing up at his door, claiming something was wrong, well...that didn't happen every day, either. Reluctant eyes fell to the headset on the desk. So, she was INSIDE that, now? HOW? And how did this guy expect the company to get her back out of it? "It's not going to be a quick process, if what you're claiming is true. Sounds outrageous to me. But...I'll have someone give the game a thorough scan. If we can detect any sign of life, well...we'll go from there," he said to Mitch, whom slowly shook his head. "I don't care if it's slow progress. Just see if you can find my sister."

Kaden looked him over as if expecting to find signs of drug-abuse. He also doubted Faye was stuck in a game. That stuff only happened in movies. Still, if it would convince this guy that he was delusional and needed help, why not take a crack at it? All he had to have done was get someone to look it over, right? "We'll do what we can. There's a back-up generator for small projects, but it should be enough for one headset. In the meantime, see if you can't contact your sister. For all we know, she's at a friend's place, and just forgot her belongings." Kaden took the headset, either way. He could call the police, later.

**********************************

Many sunrises and sunsets had come and gone. Time was, of course, irrelevant in this world. The sun rises, you get up to work. It sets, you turn in and get some rest. Then it starts all over again. She'd lost count of how many days had gone by. Still, each one had been an adventure in itself.

Solitude was a calm, quiet place, most days. There were no dragon attacks--courtesy of the rabbit that had brought her here. However, there WERE events of vampire attacks, which the pair countered by simply staying inside at night. Upon arrival in this version of Tamriel, they'd fostered the story of having come from the wilds of Morrowind. Glitch kept his name, introducing himself as a harlequin. He didn't make kids laugh, his target audience being drunks at the tavern. Thankfully, his insults and jests about Skyrim's lifestyle were enough to entertain older folks. At least, until they passed out either from lack of breath or too much mead. Faye had introduced the rabbit in a jester suit as a 'Lapinian', a species she made up as a race of rabbit-like folk. Sort of similar to the Argonians and the Khajiit. People easily bought it, children curious about him. His sense of humor, although mature for most kids, earned him a spot as entertainment in the Blue Palace--giving the two a source of gold. He'd opted for the jester's outfit, minus the hat. Obviously. Faye had gone with light armor when wandering outside. At 'home', however, she opted for casual clothing, usually long-sleeved tunics and pants.

She typically didn't wander without her 'Lapinian' companion, and kept a sharpened dagger at her belt. She was no adventurer, and certainly no Dragonborn. There would be no dungeons in her future. She DID, however, take an interest in smithing, often helping out at the nearby forge for gold. Proudspire Manor had proven itself quite the dream home. Even if it WAS just a house programmed into a game. One particular morning, Faye got quite the wake-up call. A subconscious shove to tell her this wasn't her reality. A reminder. She'd woken in the bed of fabric sheets, her jester of a partner snuggled up close to her. His arms were slack in their previous hold around her, his head at rest on her upper arm. Smirking, she sat up as carefully as she could, avoiding waking the bunny. He'd been behaving himself. Most of the time. Maybe a little company was all he needed. Well, so long as he left the real world alone...

Slowly, Faye inched herself to the edge of the bed, giving herself a stretch. For sleeping, she'd chosen to wear a long-sleeved nightgown. Not her usual choice, but it was what this world had to offer. There was no electricity, and it had made her antsy at first. It hadn't taken long to adjust, although it WAS strange to not have a phone on hand to check for texts or updates. Granted, living in a fantasy realm made up for the lack of technology. But one look at herself after putting on her glasses made her remember her current situation, why they were even there. Hesitant hands lowered to bunch up her gown, and she pulled up. Her stomach was starting to bulge. The early stages of showing. She tried to ignore the shivers up her spine, letting both hands come to rest at either side of her belly. Glitch had stated he could shorten her expectancy, 9 months down to 9 weeks. All she'd noticed was how fatigued she'd get in such a short time. Early stages of showing meant a good three weeks had already passed. Three weeks already spent in a video game. Three weeks away from work, from family. That seemed to snap her from this 'daydream'.

She jumped slightly at the presence of two more hands against her belly. Large, furry, warm, and clawed. "Isn't this a surprise? Wakin' up to the first stage~" Glitch 'purred', short muzzle against her shoulder. "Um...sure," she smirked back, fighting uncertainty. So far, he'd kept his promise. He hadn't gone, other than to maintain his duty as palace entertainment. Otherwise, he'd paid attention to bring her food, drink, clothing, even a crib for their unborn. He'd even sent a summons for an experienced midwife--preparing for when the time came. The summons hadn't been answered yet, but there was still time. A part of her could relax. "What about you, sugar? You holdin' up?" he asked, hands gently rubbing her stomach. "Mm...for the most part. Weary, but fine, otherwise," she answered, eyes locked on his hands. He was quite cuddly in the early morning hours. Maybe too much so. In fact, it didn't take long for her to hear shuffling behind her. She was set in his lap, the rabbit nipping the skin of her shoulder. "Glitch, please," she lightly grinned, knowing where this was going. He didn't reply, letting his hands rise from her belly to hide under her gown. She felt them travel up her ribs, finally stopping at her breasts. She didn't wear a bra to bed, giving him immediate access.

There was already a heaviness to them, substantial swelling, in preparation to feed their child. She hated it, as she knew other men would end up staring. Glitch kept reassuring her of her attractiveness, that the others were simply jealous. It was also embarrassing just how quickly her nipples would harden at his touch. Or how her inner walls would pulsate. She struggled to hold in a moan. "Feelin' it too, are ya?~" he softly growled, one hand taking to pinching a perked bud. "...You seriously need to ask at this point?" she countered, her blush resurfacing. He chuckled, lowly. "My, how needy the human body gets during gestation. Can't get enough of me, eh?~" She gave him a lidded stare. "How needy YOU get, you mean. I can at least blame it on hormones." He met her gaze with a widening Cheshire cat grin, his own purple eyes partly shut as he let a hand drop from her breasts to the space between her legs. Her blush darkened enough that it coated the tips of her ears. Her back pressed against his chest at the contact of his fingers at her covered folds. "Fascinating how the female body changes, on top of that. You weren't quite this large, last week~" The hand at her chest squeezed in emphasis. She couldn't fight her grin, "Quit the foreplay, rabbit. We don't have all morning."

She soon enough found herself against the headboard, the rabbit in question giving her a lustful stare. A small giggle escaped her. He wasted no time in crawling over her, muzzle at her jawline and throat. Clawed hands pulled up at her gown, exposing her rounding belly and swelling mounds. For now, his playground. For a while, she let him grope and touch to his content. He'd re-positioned himself to her side, avoiding crushing their unborn. But when he'd eventually had enough of the foreplay, he moved himself back between her legs. One hand pulled down her underwear, the other tugging down on his pants. "I don't think ya realize what sort of picture you paint, sugar. Blush up to your ears, breasts and belly swelling. Part of me wonders if I should just keep ya pregnant~" he spoke, lust in his words. Her shoulders hunched, giving her an innocent appearance. The hand that had claimed her undergarments rose to her stomach, claw tips gently scratching its sides and underbelly. The wheezing laughter instantly ignited. "Would be nice to have some breeding fodder, don't ya think?~" he teased, indulging in her laughter. His head tilted, eyes closing. "Ah, but if I did that, then I couldn't make ya scream my name, litter such lovely skin with my teeth marks." He emitted a sound of pity, once more looking at her as he finally let her recover from her laughing fit. "Guess I'll be sparing ya from such a fate~"

Left breathless, Faye couldn't reply to his supposed fantasy, panting for air as she felt him spread her legs with his own. The pressure that built up and the stretching of her walls were both welcome, this time around. He was careful not to lay his weight on her, not wanting to harm her or their child. Instead, he leaned over her, letting her set her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't see it, but with every thrust, his fluff of a tail would wag, happily. However, unlike before, it didn't take her body long to release, her walls soon enough tightening around him. His body shivered as he, too, unraveled. He then let out a satisfied sigh, waiting several minutes before attempting to pull himself from her, then redressed them both, moving to rest beside her. Faye was already wore out, exhaustion on her face. The warm palm on her stomach was a comfort, she closing her eyes. "You belong to me. And only me," Glitch muttered rather darkly, lightly clawing her stomach. She tiredly hummed, letting sleep drag her back. "...That, I do..." she softly agreed, drifting off. His grin widened, ears flickering as they caught her words. The hand on her stomach lifted to pull down on the sleeve of her gown, exposing her collar bone. With a sharp claw, he dug its tip into the flesh above her left breast. A deep-purple essence flowed from it and under her skin, essentially 'burning' a mark in her flesh. An elaborate heart containing a five-point star.

"That, you do, sweetheart~" he 'growled', satisfied with his claiming. "That, you do~"


	16. Chapter 16

The rabbit took his final bow that day, successfully having entertained the Jarl's formal party. All of them, members of the high society. All of them, with deep pockets. At the tail-end of the party, he bid each guest farewell--a polite act the Jarl specifically asked of him. "Happy to have brightened up your evening. You'll find me at the local tavern, most nights. Remember: don't forget to tip the rabbit," he commented, the last of the guests finally leaving. As the doors were shut, he lowered his ears and stood straight, addressing the Jarl, herself.

"My thanks accordingly for your performance, this evening. Your pay will be delivered, as always. You are dismissed until your next summons," the brown-haired woman in lavish pelts spoke. He bowed, respectfully, "But of course, my Jarl~" Granted his leave, he turned to make his departure, pausing only when he noticed a certain someone standing nearby with an escort. A wide grin took to his fuzzy face. "Ah~ If it isn't my lovely lady~" he cooed, pardoning the escort back to his post. At the compliment, Faye smiled, blush a light pink. "What are you doing here, so early? The sun's barely set; you should be waiting for me at the forge," Glitch continued, approaching to wrap her in embrace, a peck to her forehead. "I finished my tasks, early. Beirand's orders were filled a lot sooner with two sets of hands. He already gave me my pay," she replied, giggling a bit to herself as the tall 'Lapinian' knelt to nuzzle her belly. "Nothing overbearing, I hope?" he wondered.

"Daggers, some armor pieces. Nothing heavy. He's leaving me the smaller tasks, given my, eh...current physical state." She peered down at herself through her lenses. Her belly hadn't grown much, it having been only a couple of days since she'd woken up that previous morning to make such a discovery. Well, a few in-game days, rather. Who knew how much time had passed in the real world? "Good. Glad to hear it. Smart man, he is. I'll have to repay him with drink," Glitch said, standing to set an arm around her shoulders and walk her out. "Ah, but for now, sugar...we'll need to take a break from Tamriel. My powers are weakening." He held an un-gloved hand to chest level, watching it briefly turn transparent and glitch with greenish energy. "I'll have to get us both back home for a little bit. Let my battery recharge."

"Have you enough strength to get us there?" Faye asked, worried he wouldn't have the power to do so.

"No worry, there. I've enough juice to get us through one more portal~" He shot her a smug glance as they left the palace, actively walking the path until they'd reached the back entrance of their house. Instead of entering, though, Glitch opened a portal. They stepped through instead, arriving back at the FNAF pizzeria. For the moment, their outfits had reverted to normal, Glitchtrap back in his purple bow tie and vest, and Faye in her long-sleeved shirt and pants. He aided her down off the stage as the portal closed after them. "It just hit me: I haven't inquired about our next meal. How's pizza sound?" he then brought up. "Gosh--yes, please!" Faye returned, taking up a seat at a table. If there was one thing she liked about the VR pizzeria, it was its pizza. One item Skyrim did not offer. "Um, but PLEASE make sure the bugs stay off of it. I've seen the kitchen in Chica's Parts and Service stage..." The woman shivered in disgust. The humanoid bunny grinned in tease, "Not interested in the extra protein?~"

She gagged.

"Okay, okay. I'll make ya up a fresh pie. Don't wanna give the baby a buncha junk." He gave her a parting nuzzle, then left for the kitchen, somewhere in the darkness. Being left alone now wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, back before she and Glitch were on positive terms. She'd felt uneased by the way his transparent costume form had lingered in the background, staring intently at her. She still remembered seeing him appear behind the in-game monitor, attempting to fuse with her mind. It had become all too real when it resulted with a strong shock to her face, a light burn left behind. She hadn't even listened to the last of those tapes, left uncertain about how to combat the virus. All too late now, what with them having established a somewhat meaningful relationship, and she now carrying his offspring. Hm...curious. What would their kid look like?

Off in the distance, she heard a spark, a glitch. Then a voice.

"Faye? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes widened in a short gasp, and she whipped around in her seat. A spherical 'head' and floating holographic hands had appeared in the room's empty space, positioned by the monitor over on the desk. The 'head' had a projection of human eyes. Eyes that SHE recognized.

"Mitch?!"

***********************************

Kaden groaned in aggravation, physically and mentally worn out from all the testing he had performed on Faye's Beta headset. He and his team had spent FAR too long on scanning and re-scanning the programming, finding absolutely no changes in the codes, whatsoever. By now, he was convinced Faye's brother was simply straight-up mental. This man needed some serious help. "Mitch, look, we've been at this for over a week, straight. Power's just barely come back, and we're wasting our resources. Your sister's NOT trapped in some game, okay? That nonsense doesn't happen in real life!" He dragged his fingertips over his short hair. "At this point, it's best you stick with the police; tell them all you know. Wherever she is, she's clearly not here in town. Maybe she went out with someone, and that someone's taken custody of her?"

The other man on the small sofa in his office shook his head. "No, she's trapped in that game! I know it! And we're not resting until you've found her," he insisted, anxiously gripping at his knees. By now, Kaden wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps a call to the 'crazy house' wouldn't be a bad idea? He silently considered it, giving it one last go before he'd throw in the towel and pick up the phone book. "Fine. Let's go see if Cory's found anything, yet," he said, once again leading Mitch down the halls and stairways to the testing area. Two of his employees sat in chairs inside, watching a third play through Faye's game. Nearing the door, Kaden tapped the glass window to get their attention. "Find anything, yet?" he asked as he entered the room--Mitch not far behind. "Other than the characters they installed? Not really," one of the seated employees responded. "We've been at this for hours, already. Nothing's changed," another added. 'Figured,' Kaden thought as he nodded his understanding. "Convinced, yet? Look, I'll forget about what I said, earlier. Cops don't have to get involved. Not here. But it's probably best you go ahead and leave; try to find her on your ow--" Kaden initially spoke to Mitch, quickly cut off.

"Wait, guys! I see her!" the beta tester cried out, peering to his left. Everyone froze. "Y-you do?" Kaden wondered, almost stunned. "Yeah! She's right there!" The tester, Cory, pointed to his left. At this, the group rushed to hook up a TV--just so they could see what he saw. In no time, they managed to catch sight of the pizzeria the game was known for. And sure enough, they also saw Faye seated at a table, a humanoid animal walking away. Instantly, Mitch hurried to steal the headset from Cory, whom audibly protested. "Enable audio; I need to talk to her," he instructed as he went about putting on said headset. He'd also picked up the controllers, just as the others cleared him to speak.

"Faye? Can you hear me?"

She quickly turned in her seat, eyes locking onto his avatar. "Mitch?!"

He somewhat laughed, relieved that she was relatively okay. And that he wasn't crazy, after all. "Squirt, you're okay! Er...you ARE, aren't you? That thing didn't hurt you, did it?" He watched her stand and walk around the table to meet him. "No, no. I'm okay. Maybe a little mentally shaken, but fine," she confirmed, honestly glad to hear from her older sibling. "How'd you find me?" she then asked. "Didn't take me long to figure it out, after I couldn't reach you on the phone, and you didn't turn up after a day," Mitch explained, relief taking a back seat as he suddenly remembered what he'd found in her room. His eyes fell to his sister's stomach. "...Did that THING get you pregnant?" Her own relief turned to worry, and she peered down at herself for a split second. "Uh...y-yeah," she softly mumbled.

"How long ago?"

"...Mm...Maybe a few weeks ago? A month? I-it's hard to tell, since he's made time irrelevant."

"A few WEEKS? And you're already this far along?"

"He also cut my gestation period. Apparently, he didn't want to wait the nine months..."

"...How long do you have?"

"Er, I'm three weeks in. So...another six to go?"

SIX...?!

"That's six in-game weeks, I mean. I don't know how much time's passed since he took me," she quickly threw in. "Long enough. Okay, we're going to get you out of there. Somehow. How exactly did he drag you into the game?" countered her brother. She peered over a shoulder before answering, "Teleported me inside. I told you, he's a living virus. A glitch. He bends the rules of reality at will. And I can't tell you how to reverse it to get me out. Only he can do that." That's just great. "Well, we managed to find you, so there's gotta be a way to get you out. You can't stay in there," the elder sibling stated, not yet ready to give up. She shrugged back, "If you're going to try, you better do it, soon. This is HIS domain, and I doubt he'll take well to your attempts to get me back. If he finds out we're speaking, right now--" He interrupted her, "That rabbit can suck one! We're getting you out of this game. Afterward, we're getting rid of him!"

"Mitch...that won't change the fact that I'm expecting."

No. No, it wouldn't. Would it? "I'm not worried about that, right now. We'll handle it when the time comes. But for now, our concern's in getting you home. Is there any sliver of a hint you can give us as to how he got you in there?"

She appeared troubled, unsure. "Hmm...something about voltage. He said something about needing to recharge, so...I guess it has to do with an increase in volts, as well as some modifications to the game's coding. I guess...if you could get the game's programming to eject my, uh...'codes' while ramping up the volts to the headset, I might be able to step through a replicated portal. You'll have to do it while he's in the game, though. He's the source of the power." Again, she looked around. "He's not going to let you, though. He wants to keep me, here. Raise a family with me. Sounds great, but you're right; I don't belong in the game."

"Couldn't we just...I don't know, erase the data?"

"NO!" She held up both hands, as if to stop him. "No, no, don't do that! As I just said, I don't belong in the game. You erase the saved data, you'll erase me, too!"

Oh, heck no...

"Okay, no erasing. Got it. Just...lord, just sit tight, squirt. We're gonna figure this out, and fast."

She acted to speak, respond, project her concerns. But as she was about to expel the breath necessary, she felt hands on her upper arms, a force pulling her back. She met with Glitch's vest-clad chest, the rabbit glaring at Mitch with a grin. Cold and unfriendly. "Sorry, pal. But I didn't invite any strays."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch has finally found his sister, but now he's gotta deal with a psycho bunny.
> 
> (Don't worry about '404'. I will get back to updating it on my next day off. I promise, I haven't forgotten about it. ^^)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally confront for the first time, and Glitch doesn't take it well. Rather, he decides to take extra "precautions" to make sure NOBODY takes away his growing little family.
> 
> Things aren't looking so good for the Wilsons--especially not for Faye.
> 
> Also, some censored mild language, ahead! Just FYI.

The fact that this rabbit had his hands on his sister only burned Mitch up, inside. Yet, he was helpless to stop him. Here Faye was, standing right before his eyes, and yet he couldn't physically touch her. Pull her from the rabbit's hold and to safety. Instead, all he could do was watch as Glitchtrap pulled her away from him. "I don't know who the heck you are, or how you got your hands on my sister, but I swear: if anything happens to her..." Mitch threatened, unable to do more than glare at the rabbit. The furry creature dared to chuckle back, "You humans worry, too much. Nothin's gonna happen to my lil' sugar cube, here. Especially not when we've a lil' bundle o' joy on the way~" Tauntingly, Glitch reached to lovingly stroke Faye's stomach. "Did ya not hear the good news? We're gonna be parents~"

The elder brother's blood practically boiled. "Like h*ll, you will! I'm taking my sister back, whether you like it or not. And then, I'm wiping you out of existence!"

Glitch only tilted his head, taking the man's threats as a mere joke. "Good luck diggin' into THAT rabbit hole, pal. Betcha can't even find the burrow. But while ya waste your time, Faye and I will be finishing our preparations. Only a number o' weeks remain, after all~" Ears pinning back, he moved to stash Faye behind him. "That said, I think ya've over-stayed your welcome." Their darkened surroundings turned purple, the rabbit's eyes glowing. "Now get outta my game...!" Just as before, the damaged headset sparked, dangerous to the touch. Almost immediately, Mitch was forced to cast off the device, not wanting to risk electrocution. In recovery, he peered to the others in the room. Kaden, especially. "Believe me, now?" he lowly questioned, anger below the surface. The short-haired man swallowed, finding the situation unbelievable. Faye was in the game. She was IN the game...!

"W-we're going to do all we can to try and get her out. Y-you know, Michael's the best we have in decoding and hacking, right now. Maybe he can help?" Kaden offered, hoping to make up for his previous accusations. Considering his words, Mitch peered back to the headset. It was now broken. Useless. "Someone extract the game. We're going to need a new headset," he insisted, eager to begin. The sooner this was done, the sooner Faye would come back home.

And the sooner that virus would be exterminated.

***********************************

The task was done, their unwanted company gone. For now.

Despite Faye's longing to stop the rabbit, there wasn't much she could do. This was literally his domain; she had NO power, here. Now that he'd been found out, she worried over what he'd do, next. Purple returned to black, but the rabbit himself still hadn't relaxed. He still stood with hunched shoulders, ears pinned back, and the fur along his spine standing up. She couldn't see his face from where she stood, but she doubted that was a grin he'd on his muzzle. With a low growl, he reached a clawed hand to his head, snout pointed to the floor.

"...You're not going back..." he stated.

Her legs refused to move, almost as if their connection to her brain had been severed. Her body instinctively hunched over in fear, in hopes her meek appearance would make him a little less agitated. His own body turned, unfortunately not dropping the aggressive demeanor he'd taken. "Tell me you're not going back..." he scowled, waiting her response. She felt her heart pound, her brain not processing fast enough to produce a reply. Glitch's 'safety net' had been cut; his secret lair discovered. Now that people on the outside knew, they would try their hardest to put an end to him and his plans. And goodness, did he have a lot on his list! With so much still left to do, it wasn't surprising he now felt threatened. Now that he did, what was going to happen to her? Words did not come, no matter how hard she tried to provide him an answer.

She hissed in pain upon feeling his clawed fingers clamp around and dig into her arms. "After all I've provided for you?! I gave ya your dream home, granted ya the attention ya always wanted. Bent game rules in all the ways ya wanted 'em. You repay me by goin' behind my back?! You--" Glitch caught himself, taking in a breath and shutting his eyes to calm his aggression. Within seconds, his ears perked, and his sly grin returned. "Ya know what? It's okay. Your brother can find out about me, try to crack my code. Ya wanna know why I'm okay with that?"

She didn't. She REALLY didn't.

"'Cause ya left us hooked up to the Internet. Networks connected to modems, computers, other game systems. YOU played a big part in clearin' my game to hit the shelves. I could just set up shop in another copy, let 'em search this one all they want~ Meanwhile, you and I will be settin' up base camp in someone else's game, hoppin' back and forth between my new realm and our lil' family home, back in Tamriel. Your brother will never find us~"

"Other people will," she mumbled through her pain. "They'll have played by now, and will realize something's off about their copies. After all, I'm not in ALL of them." She watched the bunny's shoulders fall. "They'll record their 'findings', post them online for all to see. That includes my brother. And who's to say he won't try to contact them, set up a meeting to get his hands on their copies? He'll go that far, Glitch. We both know that." She held in her fear as his lips lightly curled in a forming snarl. She had a point; she wasn't present in ALL copies of the game. Someone would report having seen her, record the sighting, and post it online as a video. Her brother would find it, and then...

The hunt would likely never end.

Unless...

His expression eased, curiosity taking aggression's place. Wait...there WAS a way around this~ His smug smile resurfaced, ears laying back. "Hey, sugar?" Light-blue eyes met his purple ones. "Remember when ya said ya couldn't keep Junior there back in your world because it wouldn't be human?" His eyes had momentarily fallen to her belly. She didn't like where this was heading already, but nodded. He chuckled. "Funny how easily humans are threatened by somethin' they don't understand, huh? They reject what they don't find to be 'normal'. Ya couldn't raise the baby in the human world, because...well, heh, because the kid won't be human. They'll want to be rid of it, or take it away. Right?"

Her clenched jaw quivered. She nodded, again.

"Heheh, well...I'm not about to hand ya over, princess. I don't care what the humans try to do. After all, most of this resulted because of YOU. Wouldn't be where I am, if ya hadn't turned on the game." His focus again fell to her belly, lingering there for a few minutes. "And since they won't accept our kid into their society because of a mere change in race...who's to say the same can't be done about YOU?" Faye shivered. That didn't sound promising. "Glitch...whatever you're planning, don't do it," she stated, attempting to free her arms from his hands. "Aw, don't be scared, sugar. I'm not gonna change much. Just enough where humanity CAN'T take you back!" As he spoke, his grip on her tightened, and his eyes began to glow. A greenish energy flowed from him and into her, and she recoiled the best she could at the sudden pain along her collar bone. The mark he'd 'burned' into her flesh had also started glowing, pulsing in rhythm to her heartbeat. Heat spread through her, and she shut her eyes. Although uncertain of what he was doing, she didn't want to see it, either way.

She certainly felt it.

Pain crawled down her spine, intensifying above her rear. She felt bones pop, the bottom end of her spine growing out into...something. She could only guess a tail. At the same time, she felt a nagging itch at both ears, a stretching sensation enough to hint at their morphing. There was a tingling in her nose, pain digging into her palms. There was also a noticeable ache in her front teeth and feet. Within moments, all of those sensations stopped. The claws digging into her arms let go. And ever-so-hesitantly, she opened her eyes, scared to find out what more he'd done to her. She first noticed the changes to her hands. Both palms and the pads of her fingers had pushed out into animal-like paw pads, her nails having grown out into brown claws. The backs of her hands were almost covered with brown fur, it stopping midway up her fingers. Second noticeable changes were...well, the large rabbit-like ears hanging over both shoulders and down her back. Drooping, in contrast to Glitch's perked ears, and also covered with short, brown fur. Her inner ears were bare. Newly-morphed hands shook as they rose to her face. Her nose was more rabbit-like, her front teeth rounded, rodent-like. They didn't protrude from her lips, though. Thankfully.

She dared to peer downward, immediately noting that her shoes were gone. Her bare feet weren't as they used to be. Somewhat elongated, looking more like a rabbit's, and partly covered with the same brown fur. Although she didn't look, she was willing to bet there were paw pads on the undersides of both feet. The rest of her body was left untouched and bare of fur, but she still reached behind herself to check for that tail she was certain she had. Her hand tucked itself within her clothing, and she felt it. A decently-sized bundle of fluff. More than likely brown with a white underside. She wasn't granted a second to panic with her minor transformation. Firm hands planted themselves on her hips, and she instantly looked up to meet the golden rabbit's gaze.

"Ya may as well start callin' yourself a 'Lapinian', now." He grinned with some hint of insanity. "You're NOT leaving."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked up in Glitch's "safe room", Faye takes a moment to reflect on her recent life choices, then tries to come to terms and bond with her unborn child. She learns words aren't always required to convince her she's stronger than she thinks.
> 
> (Sorry this one's a little late. I actually had this done last night, but couldn't post it because Internet had dropped. DX I'll be working on '404' tonight, and should have it up by tomorrow.)

She was hoping never to see this room, again.

The same three walls, a large door in front of her. He'd put her back in this room, a 'safe place' to hold her while he left to handle some business. She took it as his way of saying, "I'm off to ruin more of humanity's way of life". He'd probably done worse this time, as he'd left in anger. His lair had been discovered, domain invaded. Now, his existence was threatened. As a means to keep the one good thing he had safe and secure, he'd resorted to locking her away in here. Still, there was no way to determine time. Not a way to confirm how long she'd been in here. He'd occasionally come back, either to feed her or bring her drink. Sometimes, he'd come back to bathe her. Rather humiliating. She was in her mid 20's; she could bathe herself!

Glitch refused to let her out, this time. It had to be due to her brother finally locating her, and this was Glitch's attempt to keep her out of Mitch's reach. Perhaps he was away to seek revenge on said sibling? It would take time, as Glitch didn't know the man's location. Hence why she was back in this small chamber. Again, she was accompanied by a "toilet", empty plates, and bottled drinks. At least this time, the rabbit had remembered to leave her a mattress. There were covered vents in this room, but unlike the game levels, they were far too small for her to crawl through. They made the room chilly, and she now wished he'd left her some blankets. She was on her right side, arms wrapped around herself. Her shirt was gone, leaving her in her undergarments and pants. Why? Because when Glitch had first entered to insist on bathing her, she resisted. Forcefully, he'd torn off her shirt, threatening the same with her remaining clothing if she didn't cooperate. After that, she'd willingly stripped and sat still, letting him wash her down with a rag.

Honestly, she was starting to feel more like a pet or trophy than a significant other.

Unable to keep warm, she resorted to pulling on her new rabbit ears, using them in place of a blanket. They were at least warm, chasing away most of the cold. She wasn't sure what to think of her mutated body parts. The tail was tolerable. Her semi-elongated feet, though...she may as well have been stuck wearing costume feet. Walking was almost a hassle, as she couldn't take several steps without tripping. Time would let her re-learn to walk, if she still had these altered parts, by then. Often, she forgot she now had claws. Her arms were red with small marks, evidence of her forgetfulness. There wasn't a thing to do in this room but one. Sleep. Which she did, a lot. If she wasn't disturbed for sustenance, restroom breaks, or baths, she slept. Again, the baths wouldn't be so bad, if the rabbit would just let her clean and shave herself. He pushed to handle her up-keep, even going as far as to shave her during her baths. She wasn't dense; she knew he "volunteered" as a means to earn access to the tender places between her legs...

She felt her cheeks burn at the memory.

Once more, she tried to force herself to sleep. The bunny holding her captive was less likely to bug her if he thought she was slumbering. With the light warmth her altered ears provided, she finally began to doze off. Only to flinch awake at the movement in her belly. Cringing, she looked down and lifted up her bunny ear, exposing her rounded stomach. It had grown almost by a couple inches, which meant it had been a little over a week since Glitch had put her back in here. Faye still wasn't sure how she felt about THIS, either. This "being pregnant" thing. It was making her feel fat, self-conscious. Unattractive. Her golden counterpart, however, was the total opposite. He was infatuated with her temporary bodily growth, often touching or teasing flirtatiously when he could. That was almost always when it came time to bathe. He KNEW the dirty talk made her blush, and she hated it. Hated it, because it often got her body to silently beg for more of his "affections". That typically meant she could expect to end up on her back, the gold rabbit between her legs. Her body apparently loved it, and she liked how good it made her feel. Still...it was...weird. Receiving such affections from a humanoid bunny, that is. Given what he was, she wasn't surprised he wanted to screw her like one. A part of her wished she was done being pregnant, already. Maybe then, he'd stop getting turned on by her roundness?

There was more movement, causing her to shiver. Giving up on sleep, she rolled over on her back, gaze on the small mountain that was her stomach. "O-okay. Okay. J-just...take it easy, in there. Um...everything's okay. Your father and I are just..." She sighed, setting a hesitant hand on her abdomen. "We're just going downhill. H-he's not always this bad, really." She rubbed her skin gently, the movement inside starting to calm. Almost as if it were happy to finally get the attention it had been seeking. "...Suppose I haven't taken the time to get to know you, have I? I mean, you've been living in there for weeks, and...I haven't even said as much as a 'hello' to you. S-so, um...hi there, kiddo. I'm your mother." There wasn't a response. Not like she expected one. Another sigh. "I'm not mad at your father, you know. I'm more...confused. Scared. Heck, am I scared, kiddo. Everything changed far too quickly for me to comprehend. I had a family, one before you came along. My dad, my older brother, a niece. I worked a decent new job, made decent money. Then...I was handed a new game to test, and...I guess the flood gates opened. Next thing I know, I'm locked in a room, turned into some semi-rabbit hybrid, and talking to a large swell in my belly."

A child she didn't ask for. She wasn't going to say that, aloud.

More movement, as if to reply. "I-I'm not blaming you, of course. This wasn't your fault." She noticed her stutter. She was nervous. Anxious. Hormones pumped through her veins, affecting her emotions. Perhaps that explained why her body was eager to "do the deed" with Glitch, when she KNEW she didn't want to. "Your dad's...he's a virus, kiddo. Doing what he was 'programmed' to do. Sentient viruses...consume data, infect crucial code, and...multiply. I guess he just needed me to help with that last one." She actually saw her belly quiver, a slight bump pushing out of her already-swollen abdomen. "You're awfully active. Guess I would be too, if I just found out I could move after so long of sitting still." She lightly smiled, strangely finding her baby's movements comforting. That was a positive silver-lining to this whole situation. While she hadn't asked for this, carrying young at least meant she wasn't truly alone--even while alone. Further movement convinced her to sit up. In doing so, she blushed at the weight on her chest. Her belly hadn't been the only thing to grow, and now she didn't even have a shirt to hide them. She still had her bra, which she was happy for. But the mounds of flesh they were meant to hold had swelled enough to bulge out of the cups.

"Spazz...you see what you're doing to me? Making your mama look like a cow," she lightly joked, both hands nestled under her stomach. Another sigh, and she fell back against the wall. "Like I said, I'm not mad at Glitch. There are reasons for his actions. Most of those reasons, he can't control. He hadn't a say in it. He's just...doing what he thinks he should do. Even if it's wrong. I'm scared, but I don't hate him. Is that...is that weird? Not to hate the thing that kidnapped you and forced you to have its baby?" There was a scratching sensation at the walls of her womb. For an instant, she pictured some horror movie scene, in which the inhuman baby clawed its way out of its mother's belly. A chill climbed her spine. "...I don't exactly have the answer to that question. Guess I SHOULD, but...Glitch has his sweet moments, too. A sort of...'Jekyll and Hyde' sort of situation, huh? Right now, he's Hyde. And I'm stuck here, praying he'll turn back into Jekyll." Her light-blue eyes fell to her belly. "Are you afraid of him? Of meeting your father?"

There was a pressure pushing at her palm, eliciting a breath of a giggle from her. "You're not, are you? How...h-how do you get to be so brave? And...how can I build that same courage? A part of me loves Glitch, but I'm so darn petrified of him. Of what he can do, and WILL do." She paused, waiting. For...what? There was a rubbing sensation at the back of her womb, and it sent an involuntary jolt through her. The rabbit tail at the end of her spine wagged, poking through the holes Glitch had sliced in the fabric of her clothing. She had previously tried to hide her tail out of shame after the first bath, and he'd retaliated by ripping adequate holes in both her underwear and pants. Glitch didn't make sense sometimes, but he was a virus; an unstable sentient being. He didn't NEED to make sense, nor did he try. Her child stilled within her, but the sensation it had spread through her was enough to calm her down. "Well...I guess if you can be brave and carry on, then...I can, too." She lovingly caressed her belly, finding it bizarre at first, but taking it as her way of showing her unborn some affection. "Kinda excited to meet you, y'know. Actually...before I ended up with you, my life was...kinda mundane. A routine. Get up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, go to sleep. The next day, you do it all over again. Then my boss gave me Glitch's game, and months later, I end up carrying you. It's scary, but...satisfying, at the same time." Another gentle rub over her flesh. "...What do you think, kiddo? Should I...should I forgive him? Grant him another chance?"

There wasn't a sign of life from the unborn infant for several long minutes. Then, a brief stretch, pushing against her hand. She smiled. "Well...okay. If you can be brave, then so can your mama~" Slowly, Faye lowered herself to lay back on the mattress, both hands at rest on her stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

Her large ears caught the echo of a dark laughter in the halls. Glitch was back. Sparing another look at her belly, she lifted her hands to unhook the front of her bra. That door would open soon, and she already knew what the rabbit would want, first...

"Did I also mention your father's a horny dog?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding time with her unborn child. Despite having not asked for an infant, Faye tries to pull herself together, consulting with her baby as a means of coping with her stressful situation. Will she make the choice to forgive Glitch?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and those at Faye's company, "Kosmik Games", come up with a strategy to save her from Glitch's virtual world. It's not going to be as easy as it sounds, though.

He was in the middle of making the drive back over, radio shut off to leave him alone with his thoughts. Previous days ago, he and everyone Faye worked with finally got to put a face to whatever this virus was. He'd personally expected something shapeless, a ghost-like entity. Instead, he was given a rabbit, something human-like and sentient. Born from within the game itself, and had broken through barriers to breach the real world. His sister had been the only person within reach when it had, which was why it latched itself to her. She'd let it fester and grow in her own body. She'd told him, warned him, but all he'd done was laugh. She wasn't joking, then. He wished he'd believed her, now. What sort of "big brother" was he to ignore his "little sister's" concerns?

His green eyes locked on his reflection in the rear-view mirror. He looked like a wreck. No sleep, hadn't shaven. Stubble was growing. He'd showered, at the very least. Exactly what he deserved in disregarding his own sibling.

His cellphone erupted with a ringtone. Eyes glancing down long enough to pick it up, he mashed the button to answer, eyes back on the road. "Hey, Dad. I'm still on the way back to Kosmik's building. They think they know how to get Faye back," he began. "They do? Should I still call the police back?" their father, Lou, questioned in turn. "No, no, Dad. The cops aren't going to be able to help, in this case. Look, let me handle this. I'll get Faye back, I promise. All I need you to do is watch Reese for me. Keep her believing everything's okay," he instructed with a slight shake of his head, aware his father couldn't see it. His semi-long hair was still damp from the shower, locks sticking to his forehead and neck. His late wife would have fussed at him to get it cut. She always had.

"This doesn't make any sense. Who would have wanted to take Faye?" grunted the older man. "She didn't have any enemies; got along with everyone!"

"Dad, focus. I'll make sure she comes home. Okay? Try to stay calm, keep an eye on Reese for me. Just have a little faith in me."

A pause. A sigh of mixed emotions. "Okay...I trust you, son. Kosmik, you said?"

"Yes. Kosmik Games, where Faye works. Her boss has an idea that might get her back, if it pulls off."

"...Well...if it DOESN'T work, you call me right back. I'll drag authorities there, if I need to."

A faint smirk. "Dad, there's no need. I've got this." He peered up through the windshield, spotting the three-story building. "I'm almost there. Will call you back." He hung up, putting the phone down. He crossed over a street to make a right turn, pulling into the parking lot. The truck was parked, and he climbed out. The place was almost bare of vehicles, save for the company head's and a few employees'. Given the dire situation, video game production had to be put on hold. Those whose skills weren't required for the task were sent home, the business temporarily closed to the public. Yet, when Mitch approached the front doors, someone inside hurried to let him in. "Is he here?" he asked the lady permitting him entrance. She nodded, "Yes. He's in the labs, waiting for you." She pointed the way, he rushing to get there. A short flight of stairs brought him down to the basement level. Another employee granted him access, opening the doors for him. Kaden was there, hunched over a computer monitor, searching for something as one of his employees sat before him, typing away.

"You find anything? Clues?" Mitch spoke up, grabbing Kaden's focus.

"Welcome back, Mitch. Well, as I said on the phone, we might just have an idea in how to beat this virus at his own game. Michael here occasionally works with Faye; taught her almost everything she knows," Kaden responded, introducing the younger man sitting at the computer. He had short brown hair--shorter than Mitch's--and worn blue eyes. His jacket had seen better days, but sported the faded logo of some mascot bear with a top hat. "I didn't prepare her for THIS, however," Michael clarified, fingers busy hacking away at the keyboard. "Well, no. Nobody did," Kaden stated with slight sarcasm. As if they'd expected a sentient virus to claim someone from the real world!

"Alright, so spill. What information have you that might help us?" Mitch continued, standing close by. Michael leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "So...going back to the development of the VR game...the previous company, whose name I can't remember, handed the game off to us after a fatal incident with one of their beta-testers. They, uh, said something about having used data chips from an unknown source to help lay the ground work for the in-game animatronics: which ones would go where, what each one would do if they got in the in-game office, and so on. Saved us a lot of time when it came to programming. What they DIDN'T mention was what else was contained on those chips. Some implanted code, contaminated. When they were hooked up to the gaming system, the implanted data was transferred from the chips to the game, itself. All it needed was for someone to boot up the game. That ended up being your sister, Faye."

"And we still don't know where these chips came from?"

"Most would say 'no'. The previous company didn't say, and THEIR provider didn't mention anything of the chips' origins. I, on the other hand..." Michael sighed again, this time in disbelief and frustration. "I do."

"You--? How? You just said the previous company didn't know."

"They didn't, but it didn't take me as long to find out. I recognized the copyrights imprinted on those chips." Michael tugged on his jacket in emphasis. "Afton Robotics. The company responsible for the animatronics Fazbear Entertainment used. Owned and operated by my old man, William."

That stunned both Mitch and Kaden. "Wait, that was a real place? An actual business?" Mitch wondered. "Back when I was a kid. Lasted through my teen and early-adult years. My dad worked with a partner, Henry. They'd created these special robot suits, meant to be both costume and animatronic. Cool idea, for a while. Then...there were accidents involving my younger sister and brother. The business got shut down, and my old man lost it. Not gonna get into the gory details, but in the end, the old maniac died in the costume character he'd invented: a rabbit he called 'SpringBonnie'."

Mitch felt he was on to something, "Gold, by chance? Wearing purple?"

"Hm, gold, yes. Without the fur, and he only wore a bow tie. Dad's favorite."

"So, how does that connect with what's going on in this game?"

"Heh--Dad had died, but he didn't stay dead. You ever hear those stories about kids dying at the pizzeria? The mascots coming to life?"

Mitch shook his head, "I always thought that stuff garbage."

"Well, it's actually all true. The mascots came back to life, saw to it Dad paid for the misfortunes that befell the place. His spirit continued on inside the suit, though. They'd found it rotted away; called it "Springtrap" for some haunted house attraction. Well, it burned, took him with it. In the rubble, they salvaged what they could of him. That's where those chips came from. The same copyright on those chips as the one inside that old SpringBonnie suit." Michael casually gestured to the computer. "That virus? He's what's left of my old man's corrupted soul. Seems Dad just can't let go."

"And when you guys inserted those chips into the game's programming..." Mitch began, his sentence finished by Michael. "Dad's corrupted life essence was shoved into the game. It took the form of the only character it knew, hence the golden bunny now keeping your sister prisoner." Shocked, Kaden turned to his employee, "You never told us any of that...!" The brown-haired man simply glanced back, frowning, "You never asked. And before you do, know this: I was convinced he was really gone, at one time. That's why I never talked about him. Just wanted his memory to die with him. This new rabbit might not remember whom he used to be, but unless we stop him, he's going to infect any tech he can gain access to. Shoot, he might even go for other human minds."

"What's the plan, then? How do we get Faye back and exterminate that virus?" Mitch stepped back in.

"Well, it's not going to be a walk down Easy Street. First of all, we have to locate your sister's code. Everything in the virtual world is converted to data, code. We find the new addition in this sea of a mess, we'll find the code the virus engaged to add that new 'data' to the game. If we can do that, we can copy the code of said process, use the rabbit's ability against him. Copying his teleportation ability's code will let us paste it in our computer's extraction windows. We do as Faye suggested, we might be able to temporarily open a sort of portal to pull her back through. However, it's more complicated than that. Not only do we need to find Faye's codes and secure them, we'll need to sync them with the extraction command. And to do THAT, we'll need to program the computer to identify her physical form, sync her scan with her code, and finally engage the whole thing to run at the same time. Extraction point's going to have to be the same device Faye used to get inside the game, to begin with."

"Problem is...?" Her brother didn't like where this was heading.

"Faye's not here for us to run a scan. Normally, we would have the testers--or any volunteers--stand in the testing room, hooked up to some special-effects devices, meant to map out the human form and mimic human motions. Kinda like CG for a movie. We save those maps for use in future games, whenever we need to create new characters. Fortunately, we should still have Faye's saved; we could use the data to lock in and focus on only HER information. Height, weight, physical build, and so on. If we can at least get a match, we can set the equipment to target her and transport her out of the virtual realm. Again, it's not going to be easy. Or fast."

Mitch masked his disappointment. "How long's it going to take?"

"Might as well sit back and relax, man. May take weeks, maybe months."

"Months?!" The elder sibling almost bared his teeth. "We can't just leave her with that THING for months! It's dangerous!"

This time, Kaden stepped in, trying to calm Mitch, "It's only been a threat to her if WE prove to be a threat to IT. Now look, we're exhausting what resources we have. We all want the same thing you do: for Faye to come home. However, this isn't some SCI-FI movie; it won't take a few moments to pull her out of the virtual world. We'll work as long and as hard as we have to, but if it takes time, it takes time. So long as we give that 'thing' its personal space, it shouldn't threaten Faye. For now, our best move is to fall back, set up our trap so that everything falls into place when triggered. That's tough for you, I know. You're her family. Michael's doing his best, but he's only one person. Give him time. We'll monitor your sister's well-being in the meanwhile."

He honestly wanted to blame technology for this. The people that invented it. If it were so advanced, why would it take so long to extract extra 'data' from a game? It was akin to trading one weapon or creature from one game to another, wasn't it? He didn't want to accept the fact that virtual reality was a new trend; it was only just taking off. Understanding it would take time, just as it would in saving Faye. Mitch was beside himself, now.

"If you really want to help, we'll pull up an additional view screen on another computer. You can help us search for your sister's code. The more eyes, the better," Kaden offered, moving to set up the computer next to Michael. The elder sibling did not oppose. One way or another, he was NOT going to let this rabbit keep his sister!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're puzzled: what they're basically planning to do is locate Faye through both her incorporated data and her physical "mapping"/model, sync the two together, and get their technology to spit her back out through the headset Glitch had originally drawn her in with.
> 
> Lots of dialogue, I know.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a side of Glitch nobody knew existed. Oh, and the baby's arrived!

She learned several things when she woke up, next.

She was back in their home in Tamriel, lying on her right side on her bed. The familiar bookshelves, storage chests, and decorative pelts were enough proof of this. Secondly, the upper half of her nightgown was drenched. She was certain she knew what with. Thirdly, she felt wet between her legs...and along the bed sheets. Lastly, her stomach muscles throbbed, tensing and relaxing. Her heart began pounding. She attempted to roll over, sit up. Heaviness still clung to her chest, which she ignored. The fluid that had soaked the bed was colorless, clear. Judging by the pain in her stomach, she could only guess it was one thing...

Starting to panic, she turned to her left. The gold bunny slept beside her, dressed in his jester suit. He looked peaceful. Brushing aside all the ill he'd caused her, she reached to shake him by the shoulder. He grumbled in his waking. "It's barely dawn, sugar..." His eyes remained closed, chest expanding with a breath. She didn't know what else to say, so she blurted it out.

"I think I'm in labor...!"

His purple eyes flew open, ears perking. "Say what?" He also sat up, immediately noticing the soaked sheets, the way she wrapped her arms around her now full-term belly. Her face expressed worry and pain. A moment was spared for him to re-think: how long had it been, already? Let's see...her last 'visit' to the safe room had been on a Thursday...

It hit him, quite squarely. She was actually a day over-due. When he made this realization, he grinned widely. "Finally~" Off the bed, he hopped, prepping himself for departure. "W-wait a minute, where are you going?" Faye questioned, voice laced with panic. "I won't be long, sugar cube. Just gonna hop on over to the local tavern, see if our midwife's up and ready. I'll be right back; promise~" he replied, returning long enough to peck her cheek. She watched him leave through their door. "Wait! Glitch, don't leave me!" she cried out, feeling scared. She didn't want to be left alone, not like this. His head appeared in the doorway. "Sixty seconds, sweetheart. I'll be back," he repeated, disappearing again.

She was alone. Left to comfort herself, calm herself. Shaking, she shifted herself to the edge of the bed, embarrassed to feel fluid leak from her swollen breasts, what she thought was birthing fluid seep from between her legs. Her underwear was just as drenched, she feeling cold and uncomfortable. She gasped, feeling contractions begin to set in. Within her womb, her child wiggled and writhed, ready to join her in the outside world. "Ah! H-hey now, little one. B-be patient---please!" she softly begged, not wanting to give birth on her own. All alone. The urge to push gradually grew stronger, but she fought through it. To her relief, she soon heard voices: Glitch's and an older female with a peculiar accent. Faye knew the accent well enough: it was a Khajiit. Fitting for the moment, as it wouldn't be a human child about to enter the world.

"Ah, she's right through here. Should I wait inside, or--?" Glitch spoke just beyond the door.

"This one thinks it best you wait out here. Give her some privacy, hm?" responded the other voice. The door eased open, said Khajiit stepping through. She was garbed in a long dress, feline ears poking from fabric she'd tied around her head. Made her look like a mother from a country home. Her fur was black, graying with age. Some white hairs had grown in on her muzzle and above her bright eyes. Upon seeing Faye, she lightly bowed her head. "This one offers her greetings, and apologizes for disturbing you. We were not properly introduced. I am Gracine. Others call me 'Lady Grace'. Your mate sent out a summons for a midwife. It would seem I answered it in time."

Softly panting, Faye nodded back, rabbit ears trembling. Her rabbit-like nose also twitched. "He says your name is 'Faye'. It's a lovely name on the tongue. A pleasure to meet you, even given the circumstances," Grace spoke on, minding herself to shut the door. "I don't wish to rush you, or make your uncomfortable with my presence. First child can be a frightening thing for new mothers. This one promises to help you stay calm, the whole way." She politely approached, gently offered a clawed hand. "If you don't wish to ruin your bedding any further." Faye spared a glance down, cringing at the state of the sheets. "O-okay," she muttered, setting her own clawed and semi-furry hand in Grace's. Softly and slowly, the Khajiit urged her off the bed and onto a large plush rag she then set up on the floor. She aided the mother-to-be down onto it, letting her rest against the foot of the bed. "H-how, uh...how many times have you...done this?" Faye asked, trying to keep her fear out of her tone. The feline smiled, warmly, "This one has birthed three cubs all on her own. Then later, turned around to help birth her grand-cubs. I have also previously aided in the birth of a Jarl's daughter, and a hunter's son. Since then, I have been called upon to lend support to several births. Quite a reputation, you think?"

Faye blinked in surprise, "Three cubs on your own? You mean, your OWN babies?"

Grace nodded. "This one had no midwife; no one to lend encouragement or comfort. I know quite personally how scary it can be. But not to worry, I won't deny you respect or regard. I will help in any way I can, so long as you remain comfortable."

There was something...motherly about this Khajiit. Something warm, soothing. "Thank you," Faye said, lightly shivering. "Feeling a chill? I paid mind to bring pelts and blankets. But might I suggest removing your soiled clothing?" Before Faye could express any panic, she added, "I don't mean ill in it. Only that it will help prevent sickness, later. Similar happened to me, with my first-born. I never intend to intrude." Well...that made sense. Any liquid would assist in robbing her of warmth. She WAS feeling rather disgusting, now. "Alright..." she permitted, calming herself as she let the Khajiit remove her clothing. She couldn't fight her blush, however, and her gaze dropped. Only in doing so did she notice the patch of brown fur beginning to grow between her breasts. The same was happening along her upper back, as she'd found out, earlier. She prayed it wouldn't consume her body; she really didn't want to look more animal than she did, now.

With the wet garments set aside, Grace picked up a large quilt, wrapping it around the 'Lapinian's' shoulders. Immediately, Faye used it to cover her body. "This may be troublesome for you, but this one will need to check your condition before we are to begin," the feline stated, expression considerate and ears pinned back, not wanting to upset the new mother. Faye knew she meant to check between her... A nod was given, Faye pushing aside the quilt to uncover her legs. The Khajiit did as she trained herself to, and didn't do what she knew she shouldn't. The mother-to-be was at least thankful it was an experienced mother helping her through this, and not Glitch. He certainly wouldn't be of any help in THIS situation. Rather, she imagined what he'd be like if he were permitted in. A part of her was honestly tired of being touched. "You two been together, long?" Grace wondered, prepping a bowl of water and some rags for what was to come. Faye fidgeted within the quilt, "Um...a few months, maybe. I lost track of how many."

"And 'Morrowind', you hail from? Quite the place, I hear. Dangerous, for some."

"Hm, yes. Partly why we came here. Safer walls, safer cities."

"And without a doubt, a more beautiful place."

"Heh...that, too. Do...is, um...is your job harder than you imagined? Er...I don't think too many people in Skyrim care much for Khajiits...from what I've seen."

"Hm...that, they do not. This one admits, some tolerate Khajiit because of her skills. There are not many midwives in Skyrim."

"...I'm sorry they treat you that way."

"Hm, your words are humbling~ It's nice to know you are not such a one against the Khajiit."

Faye smiled, slightly. "I rather like your kind. Something welcoming about them."

"Ah, but not about all of Khajiit. A few bad apples ruin the whole crop, as some put it."

"You mean those Khajiit that deal in Skooma..."

Grace nodded again, "Not all Khajiit partake in its consumption. Or its production. This one did not, and made sure her cubs did not, as well."

"Wow...and here I was, stereotyping you. I feel so bad, now."

"This one accepts your apology. But it is not this one you need to be concerned about. Your little one wishes to join us. Are you prepared?"

Faye felt another contraction, the urge to push. Her legs quivered. "I...I think so. But I'm a little scared."

"This one understands. First time. But the child cannot wait, forever. Worry not; we shall proceed slowly. We go at your pace." Gentle hands spread her legs, the Khajiit's focus on her. "Slow breaths. In...and out. Like that. In...good. And out. We stay calm; no need to rush. Remember: do not stress yourself or the child. Let the child come to you. Again: in...and out. When you need to, give it a gentle push."

She was glad Grace was here, now. Even despite never having met her, before. It was like having a doctor in the room when one was sick. Another urge spiked, and Faye let herself push. She relaxed when Grace said to, enduring the flare-up of pain until it dulled. Then it started over, again. The two heard the door creak open, and Grace shot a glare over her shoulder, ears pinned back. "Did this one not say to wait outside?! Shoo! Away with you!" Glitch shied away at the sight of the feline's bared fangs, backing out into the hall. When the door closed, she resumed her calm demeanor. "Nevermind that one. We stay focused," she confirmed, another smile tugging at Faye's mouth. "Thank you for that," she quietly said. Again, it probably was best that the rabbit didn't join them. Not yet. "New fathers. They get too curious; have to be stern with them all," Grace explained, rolling her eyes. "No matter. We get back to what's important." The Khajiit continued to verbally encourage and soothe Faye through the process, eventually moving to gather a dry rag. "Once more. You're doing well," she said, positioning her hands to catch the baby. Faye punctured the quilt with her claws in giving a last push. The pressure within finally fell out, and she fell back against the bed, lightly panting.

She heard the feline coo, mutter soft encouragement to her baby. Next she heard were wails, a mix of an animal cry and a human baby's. Sitting up, she adjusted her glasses to take a look.

It was the size of an average newborn. Gold fur covered most of its body, save for its stomach, chest, and face. Two bunny ears, normally perked, were currently pinned down along its back. Its face was almost human-like, with the exception of the rabbit nose and front teeth. Its limbs were like its father's, hands clawed and lined with fleshy pads, feet somewhat elongated, rabbit-like. It, too, even had his fluff of a tail. Faye's eyes watered, turning her vision blurry. Blinking tears away, she rubbed at her eyes, pushing up at her glasses. "Is he not beautiful?" Grace smiled, careful in cleaning up the child. "A boy," she determined, meeting the mother's gaze. "...He is," the brunette agreed, brushing away stray tears. When the infant was thoroughly clean, the Khajiit wrapped him in a blanket, handing him over to his mother. "There you are, now. Get a look," she softly laughed, backing off to focus then on cleaning up Faye. While Grace cleaned, Faye looked over her son. All five fingers per hand, four toes per foot. His fur was fluffy, like his father's. What bare skin he had was his mother's tone. A little rub to his face let him open his eyes. His mother's light-blue.

"H-hi. Remember me?" Faye spoke through a breath, a proud smile on her face. The baby stared her down, blinking blankly. When he registered her voice, he beamed, emitting a coo. "That's right. I'm Mama." More wiping away tears, she finally pulling herself together. The baby went silent, watching her. Reached to pat at her chin, her lips. Then hiccuped, and emitted a cry. "W-what is it? What's wrong?" Faye wondered, brows furrowed. As if the child could tell her...

"Little one's probably hungry," Grace smirked, seeing herself in Faye's place. She'd been there before, too. "Oh..." Faye blushed, knowing what that meant. Carefully, she moved her baby under the quilt, waiting until he'd latched on and begun suckling. She almost cringed. "That's a strange sensation," she grinned, shyly. "You are not the first to think so. I did, too," the Khajiit admitted, having severed the baby's cord and cleaned up the after-birth. "But it will help you bond with your son." She dropped the dirtied rags in a bucket, then got back to her feet. "Shall this one bring in the father?" The brunette hesitated, at first uncertain. Considering all that Glitch had put her through, just to get to this one little soul? "...Well...he's HIS son, too. He can come in," she gave in. Permission granted, Grace returned to the door, opening it. "You. Come and meet your boy," she said, stepping aside to sit herself while the 'harlequin' slowly made his way in. His ears were lowered, his grin gone. Worry-eyed, he looked so...innocent. Afraid. GLITCH? AFRAID?

Faye did her best to smile at him. "It's okay. C-come on." With a free hand, she patted the space in front of her, making sure the quilt still covered her. As he moved to sit with her, she glanced down to check on her--THEIR baby. He'd finished drinking from one breast, eagerly resuming his feeding when she shifted him to the other. "He's, um...feeding, right now," she said, in her way granting Glitch permission to look. He soon enough did, slow in pulling back the quilt from her upper body. When his eyes took in the sight of his newborn, his grin returned--but it wasn't cruel or cold. It was relieved. Joyful. In fact--wait. Were those TEARS in the rabbit's eyes?! For a time, Glitch hadn't a word to speak, expressions speaking for him. Joyful turned to awe...and then...to sorrow, pity. "...I'm sorry," he got out. That made Faye's ears twitch. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything. I...gosh, sugar...! I put ya through..." He swallowed, biting back emotion in lowering his head. "I was so scared I'd lose ya, I...I hurt ya, didn't I? Made ya somethin' ya didn't wanna be, forced ya to be somethin' ya weren't ready to be. I don't...look, if ya can't forgive me, I don't blame ya. I don't think I could forgive MYSELF..." His eyes were shut tight, tears still managing to slip out. 'Hyde' was gone. 'Jekyll' had come back. And Faye wanted him to STAY. "N-no. No, don't...don't do that to yourself. I-I don't--don't blame you. You had reasons, I'm sure," she attempted, her empty hand reaching up to the side of his face. "Hey, uh...i-if you want, we can try again. Give us a second chance. W-we can do better, you and I. I'm sure we could," she smiled, having never seen this side of him, before. "How can we? I've been horrible to ya. A monster...!" he withdrew, clawed hands in fists. But again, he felt her touch at his face. "Please don't. I'm not scared of you, now. I don't want to be, anymore," she pleaded, form shaking to back up her words. He watched her, believing her. "...I don't want ya to be scared of me," he admitted, ashamed. "Then...let's try again. S-start over, in a sense. A new chapter. As parents, perhaps?" She waited for their boy to finish feeding, gently burped him as instructed by Grace, then passed him to his father--whom also followed Grace's instruction to hold him.

They sat in comfortable silence, letting Glitch bond with their baby.

"Have you a name for the child?" Grace brought up, startling the parents. "Oh! Uh...no. Actually, I hadn't--" Faye admitted, frowning in worry. Glitch looked from her to their child, then back to her. "After all I put ya both through, I don't deserve the honor. Whatcha think, sugar?" Leaving it up to her? Well, alright. What would she name him? She sat silently, thinking. Eventually, she muttered to herself, "He's kinda like a mini-you. Like...a plush doll version of you. Reminds me of a stuffed--" Her eyes widened, one coming to mind. "That's it! That's what we'll call him. 'Plushtrap'."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say having a baby changes everything. In this case, Glitch contemplates whether or not to set aside his personal goals in favor of assuming his new role as a father. A strange consideration, but...then again, William Afton had been a father once, himself.

This moment currently marked a crucial point in the virus's existence. Not once did he think he'd ever see this. Experience it, for that matter. Holding his first-born in cradled arms...it really gave him something to reflect on.

Way back when, what felt like a lifetime ago, he was but a simple corrupt seed. A shred of darkened essence left behind by...well, he wasn't sure. Up to his 'birth', all he did was Sleep. Wait. Heh...just as his son had. But he hadn't been carried in warmth and safety, as Plushtrap had been. He...honestly didn't know anything of his previous life. All he knew when he Woke was...he had to get out. Escape. And he needed to seek revenge. But...for what? He'd been hoping to find out, but he needed a living vessel through which to bypass the game. Then came the first of many to beta-test his "game". A young man named Jeremy. Glitch had been wary, new to his own abilities and cautious of the first person to breach walls between their worlds. His introduction was slow, gradual. In the beginning, it was just a brief glimpse, just to observe. The longer Jeremy "stayed", the more confident Glitch grew to dare confront his guest. The rabbit had attempted to make himself look harmless, friendly. Hence why he'd taken on the guise of a costume character.

It was familiar to him. A comfort zone. But he wasn't sure why. Or how. What had he even been before this?

Jeremy took well to him, at first. Treated him in the same manner as a hopeful human aiming to tame a mysterious beast. That vulnerability let Glitch get close. The man hadn't considered him a threat, playing the game more and more often to understand this creature. Glitch had sensed that, choosing him as a proper vessel. However, his skills in mental corruption were budding. His attempts were frequent, taken in steps. He never spoke, keeping Jeremy curious. That in turn kept him playing. The first step. Jeremy eventually couldn't get that rabbit off his mind. He was a puzzle to solve, a code to crack. The more Jeremy played, the more Glitch was able to seize his mind. In time, it began to affect the young man's life; people around him noticed his changing behavior, including his employers. He had tried to explain the rabbit's existence to them, but none would lend an ear. Jeremy secluded himself, still trying to solve the riddle that was "Glitchtrap".

The virus made one grand attempt to jump from the game and into Jeremy's mind. Ultimately, Jeremy took his own life, driven to do so by pure insanity. Reluctantly, Glitch resigned to the depths of his game, waiting for the next unlucky soul to put on the headset. A woman was assigned, next. A name was never identified, but as with Jeremy, Glitch had tried to earn her trust, win her favor. Unlike Jeremy, though, this woman caught on to the rabbit's antics. She'd witnessed the change in her deceased coworker. Yet, she hadn't the time frame that Jeremy had to rid the game of this virus. In three days' time, she recorded messages, notes for the next tester to find and heed. Or not. A last resort, when her own attempts to slay Glitch had failed. Again, Glitch fell back into hiding. Another long wait.

The game was eventually fired up again. Well, third time's a charm, as they say. And what luck had he with this one! Rather than engage the sequence needed to halt Glitch's advance, Faye had made the mistake of throwing off her headset--leaving the "gateway" open. And this time, Glitch went for it, bagging Faye's body in the process. He was rather weak, breaching the walls of his game to enter the real world, and so was forced to reside in Faye's mind. Not to assume control of her, but to restore himself. She was left powerless after their initial encounter, unable to purge him from her brain. When she dared to defy him, he wasn't hesitant to put her in her place. Her mind was still her own, but that didn't mean she had control.

Now that he'd a body in his possession, he could gather his energy and see his schemes through to the end. That had been the goal, after all. Gradually take the cyber realm from humanity, force it to kneel to him. However...that all changed. Glitch had done something he hadn't before, and that was to understand his victim's person. Her memories, her personality, how she thought and felt. He came to understand emotions, desires, fears. He learned things from her that he never had, still trapped in the game. And when he'd finally laid eyes on her for the very first time, he...well, second-guessed himself. What he wanted to do. Originally, he had meant to use Faye and abandon her, seek his unexplained revenge on the world. Yet, the two bonded, and he couldn't see himself continue on without her. She'd become important to him--and it thrilled him to find out she'd had some sort of feelings toward him. Their first "union" would always have a special place in his core~

It only got better when he decided to pay her a visit, just to find out she was pregnant. At last! Another being with his powers would breathe life, just as he did! His plans changed, more-so focused on seeing his young's birth. He'd raise it alone, if he had to. Teach it to use whatever powers were passed on. Then he wouldn't be alone in taking the cyber realm by storm. That was all he worried about, no matter how Faye felt. All was going according to his new plans: he'd Faye stuck in his world, separated from everything she knew. A fear was instilled in her, keeping her from fighting back. Perfect~

Until her brother came looking for her, stuck his nose in the rabbit's business. He felt challenged, plans threatened to fail--again. So what if he'd gotten a little aggressive, stored Faye where she'd be safe, and showed her brother he was nothing to trifle with? In the end, the brother was thrown out, empty-handed. He still had his prize and an heir. Things fell back into place, until...Faye gave birth. And when he first saw his son, the weight of all he'd done crashed down on him. He felt sorrow, for once in his existence. The person he cared about, he'd unintentionally hurt--all for his own gain. He wasn't just a sentient virus, anymore. He was now a father, and a mate to a woman more mind-blowing than his own abilities. He really was lucky, but took it all for granted. So he spilled before her. Let it all out, wanted her to know he truly regretted what he'd done. She seemed willing to forgive him, offered him a second chance. He got to hold his son, Plushtrap, for the first time. His agenda changed, once more. All he wanted now was to protect his little family. Raise Plush alongside Faye, and live out their lives in the cyber realm.

...Which he would eventually still rule, once Plush was old enough. For now, he was content to be with his mate and their child. But by now, he was aware those still in the real world knew where he was holding Faye. They'd do what it took to get her back. All he had to do was make sure that never happened. After all, she was a mother his child still needed.

He held a slumbering Plush in his arms, patient as Grace helped Faye get dressed in fresh clothes. They spoke casually, as if having been friends for a lifetime. It was during this conversation that Faye offered to hire the Khajiit as their nanny. "We both have occupations, and I sort of don't think either the Jarl or Beirand would appreciate us bringing our child to 'work'," she sheepishly grinned as Grace finished tying off her sash. "Hm, this one may think it over. After all, my first duty is a midwife--rare in Skyrim. But if this one's mind is made up, you will know," Grace replied, proceeding to gather up her materials. "This one will stay local for a time, and will write you, should I decide to accept. Meanwhile, take a moment to bond with your son. Routine will never be the same, now." She politely accepted her payment from Faye, which had been set aside by Glitch. A gradual savings throughout the pregnancy. With warm regards, the Khajiit bid her farewell, leaving through the front door that Faye held open for her. When their company had gone, she leaned against the door, feeling her exhaustion kick in. This morning had been a near chaotic mess.

"You okay, sugar? Ya look beat," Glitch deduced, infamous grin missing as he curiously gazed over his mate. He never waited for her answer, moving carefully to prop her up in his free arm. "C'mon. You need bed-rest." He smirked as she attempted to counter, silencing her with a shake of his head. "I already took care of the sheets, sweetheart. All clean, like it didn't even happen." Purple eyes dropped to the fluffy bundle in his other arm. "Although, we both know for a fact that it did~" The brunette with bunny-fied body parts nodded tiredly, sparing him a smile. She allowed him to help her back to their bedroom. She sat first, the new father scooting himself back to rest against the headboard of the bed. A soft gesture beckoned her to his side, where she rested her head along his clothed chest. With his free arm around her, Glitch handed her their son, chuckling in content as she cradled the small form in her arms. "Would ya look at what we made together, sugar? Quite a sight, if I must say~" the rabbit cooed, granting the hybrid a loving nuzzle. She hummed her agreement, "He's perfect."

Yes, that he was~

"...Just like his daddy."

That struck him to his core. She...she thought HE was perfect? Aw, no. That's where she was wrong. He was far from it: a glitch, a virus, an error, a--

His train of thought was derailed upon sensing her snuggle up to him for sleep, Plush positioned precisely between them so that he wouldn't be crushed while he and his mother rested. Glitchtrap's smile didn't return. Neither did his grin. It remained a confused frown, his brows furrowed in his own astonishment with Faye's words. How...how could she still...THINK of him like that--after all he'd DONE? If he'd a heart, he felt it break. It wasn't a wonder now why Jeremy had taken his own life, just to get away from the rabbit. His long ears lowered, and he gently leaned forward to wrap his arms around his little family. Regret settled on his furry face, and he set his chin atop Faye's head. He was going to do right by them. Be a better bunny, for their sake. In the crevices of his mind, though, he knew that wouldn't be the last he'd see of Mitch. The elder sibling would come back, eventually.

"...I won't let ya go."

A promise. For both of them.


	22. Chapter 22

He was exhausted.

Mentally AND physically.

If he wasn't taking up a job, he was here at Kosmik games. Sleep came to him in single digits. Hours were few. All he wanted to do now was sleep. But his sister needed him; he couldn't fail her. As weeks passed, Faye's bills were piling up. To keep suspicious minds off their phones, he and their father agreed to pay those bills off. They weren't hurting for money, either way. After all, they'd have a better chance at getting her back if fewer people knew she was currently missing. That didn't mean life was easy with Faye temporarily gone.

Reese woke late at night with nightmares--which often involved her aunt. She hadn't seen the gold bunny on TV in a while either, so she began associating him with her aunt's disappearance.

Their father was occupied most of the time with phone calls to and from the police station. Nobody there had any idea where Faye could have gone.

Mitch knew. But he couldn't tell anyone. Only he and those with Kosmik games were aware of her whereabouts. Like anyone, especially the public, would believe one of their employees was trapped INSIDE a video game. They were determined to retrieve her, however. They couldn't give up. Yet, the weeks that dragged on only saw to their wearing down. Day after day, hour after hour, several pairs of eyes watched code fly by on computer screens, they still needing to find Faye's data. There was a lot to dig through: characters to separate, maps to examine, audio files to mute. Numbers and letters were irritating to look through with the same ominous music playing, over and over.

Here he was again, sitting in front of a computer, scrolling down through the last third of the data they'd posted on his screen. It seemed to be that of the second game, from what he could tell. He hadn't played the game, so he couldn't be entirely certain. His head felt heavy, he then resting it in a hand. 'So, this is what she does for a living,' he thought to himself, quite unimpressed. He'd rather be working with his hands than his eyes. In fact, they were quite tempted to close, let him take a trip to Dreamland.

"Hey--I think I got her!"

He jolted awake, turning to the man on his left. Michael.

"Y-you do?" Mitch wondered, astonished. "Yeah. This right here," Mike stated, highlighting a sequence of code not present in earlier entries. "You said it had been a few weeks before whatever it was dragged her into the game, right?" He watched Mitch nod. "Well, right before that, I happened to find this." He highlighted another segment of code. Repeating, appearing in a pattern. "Then, here..." He scrolled down to another group of code, pointing out with the mouse that the code suddenly was missing. "It's gone," Mitch made obvious. "Yep. Then a lil' bit later..." Mike spoke on, scrolling further to relocate that sequence. "It comes back. Tells me this sequence of code here temporarily leaves the game, altogether. That has to be our rabbit friend. And he left either to turn up in another game...or he breached barriers to grab Faye. I'm betting on the latter."

So, Mike had Glitch's code sequence. That prompted an idea.

"Well, if you have his code, why not just delete it? That'll be rid of him, won't it?" Mitch questioned. To his dismay, Mike shook his head, "We do that, you're never getting your sister back. He's the only character in-game with the ability to break through the 'walls' between his world and ours. We cut that link, she's stuck in there. As she suggested we do, we have to copy his initiated code sequences and use them to our advantage. He's literally the key, right now. Rid of the key, and you can't unlock the door." Curse that rabbit...! "He had it all planned out," Mitch sighed his frustration. "Seems he did. Only after we get Faye out can we launch the debugging program and terminate the virus. Thankfully, we at least now have Faye's code. We match that up with her physical 'model', we can work on setting up our own 'portal' through which we can pull her," continued Mike, adding Faye's information to the new code he'd found.

"Then what do you want me to do?" the elder Wilson sibling asked, next.

"If you would, go find Kaden. He can get me someone to work the 3D modeling system. Faye's 'model' was saved in the machine, somewhere. He can get someone to find it."

For once, hope filled Mitch's rib cage. Without another word, the man sought himself out, off to search for the company's founder.

************************************

Faye was actually proud of herself, for once.

She'd never learned to cook, before. Work never allowed time to. Most days, she was lucky to throw her frozen dinner in the microwave and shovel it down before bed. Yet, here she was, standing by a steaming kettle, stirring stew with a large mixing spoon. A recipe with vegetables and bear meat. Something Gracine had shared with her. Pleased with herself, the brunette turned to peer over a shoulder, clear hand shoving back one of her rabbit ears. Glitchtrap sat at the table, ears lying relaxed, and partly-shut gaze on the fluffy bundle in his arm. The other held a bottle to the fluffy creature's mouth. Occasionally, Faye could hear the subtle humming Plush made while he ate. Er, drank. It had been Glitch's suggestion to take a turn feeding their "lil' bun", which...basically meant the new mother would have to, well, milk herself. It was awkward, just about felt wrong. She'd hesitantly requested his help, in that regard.

Whatever it took to fill Plush's belly.

Oddities aside, she looked on now to find the new father patiently feeding his newborn son. Little Plush was a couple weeks old now, and oddly enough, was bringing out a side of Glitch that Faye didn't know existed. He was rather fatherly, protective of the little fluff bundle, and constantly trying to get their son to laugh or giggle. Laughter beat the heck out of crying, any day. And toward Faye, he wasn't as controlling. It was as if a kinder side of Glitch had been allowed out of a locked chamber, somewhere in his mind. His usual Cheshire cat-grin was reduced to a warm one, not a trace of madness to be found in his purple eyes. He was more respective of his mate, asking permission to handle her rather than act as he pleased. He was eager to be a parent, as well. If Plush cried at night, he was often the first to hop out of bed--sometimes literally. Faye found it cute. For now, 'Jekyll' had come around to stay, and it seemed as though Plush was helping convince him to. A mental switch had been flipped, thanks to the little rabbit.

For that, Faye was grateful.

Light-blue eyes shot back to the kettle, hands stirring their cooking meal, before she resumed watching the boys. Plush had finished feeding, his father now holding him to his shoulder and gently rubbing his back. Just as Faye had told him. Just as Gracine had told her. But unlike Faye's first time, the new father had forgotten a rag...

"Hun, you might want to put something under Plush's head before you do that," Faye warned with a smile. Before the adult rabbit could ask why, he froze, shoulder wet with something. "That's why," his mate laughed, briefly. Plush coughed a second, little bunny nose twitching. "Well, either that or whizzin' on me," Glitch smirked shyly, sighing softly as he examined the wet spot on his suit. "Sorry about your costume, harlequin. It'll wash out, though," Faye commented, moving to grab bowls. "That, it will. Alright, ya lil' dust bun. Ya got your old man soaked. Looks like Nanny's gonna have to watch ya a second," Glitch said, speaking first to his mate, then to his son. Moments after, the group heard the sweeping of a broom, a familiar Khajiit stepping into view. Gracine paused, turning feline eyes to Glitch. "This one need something?"

"This one needs something. Lil' fluff here's sprung a leak. I'm going to need to change, get this one washed. Uh, ya mind?" Glitch explained, gently offering over Plush. Gracine set aside her broom to accept the tiny bunny. "Perhaps his way of telling you to bathe, hm? You do reek of mead," the Khajiit joked, cradling a sleepy Plushtrap in both arms. "Ah, but have not had a drop to drink~" Glitch snickered, holding up an index finger, knowingly. "As per our agreement," added Faye, whom was now filling their bowls with stew. "Last we need is to find you out in the streets, drunkenly singing some horrible botched-up tune."

"Oh, sugar cube. We both know I'd darn well be singing about how much I'd like to--"

"Glitch, go change. Dinner's ready," the brunette cut him off with a smirk, setting the table.

A sly grin crossed his own face. "Knock."

"Don't say it."

"You."

"Glitch."

"Up."

Both of her clawed and furry hands gently smacked the table's surface, Faye staring the taller "Lapinian" down.

"...Again~"

One hand rose to jab a claw toward the stairs. She wasn't about to say it, but she did feel her puff of a tail wag at his words. Spazz--she needed to wash this "rabbit" out of her genes. She was starting to think like him! He finally relented and left, steps quiet during their ascent up the stairs. Meanwhile, Gracine exchanged looks with the remaining 'Lapinian'. "Of course HE would; he's a rabbit," Faye tried to excuse, unable to fend off her blush. "And, you are not?" questioned the Khajiit, gentle in rocking Plush to sleep. The brunette felt a corner of her mouth twitch. "Er...not really. Not exactly. I mean...I didn't used to be, but...I don't want to crack open that door." She motioned to herself. "This was all HIS doing. Magically."

The cat's eyes widened, never having heard such a thing, before. "An enchantment was unhinged?"

"Hm, sort of."

"What did that make you before, if I might ask?"

"Um...a Nord." A lie, she knew. But it was the closest to a human as she could get. Furry brows furrowed, the Khajiit puzzled, "Why would that one go to the trouble? Are there not other Lapinians?" Faye shook her head, "He's never seen another of his kind, and he was smitten with me. My brother wasn't...isn't...fond of the rabbit as I am, and...Glitch thought he could force him to back off, if I looked more like a member of his species. Hence, this." The hybrid sat herself, slow in eating from her bowl. "It's taken some getting used to."

"...Has it made you happy?"

Faye's jaw set. Happy...? She actually wasn't sure. "I guess...more-so than I might have been. Before he came along, it was just the four of us: myself, my brother, our father, and my niece. We shared a roof, each brought something to the table. Routine wasn't hard to fall into. Then one day, my...um...'headmaster' gives me a new task, and...Glitch has been a part of the picture, since. Granted, a part of me was afraid of him. He's...unlike anyone I've ever come to know. And it only got scarier when I found out I was pregnant. I've never been a mom, before; I didn't have the experience. Then we ended up arriving here, and..." the young aunt trailed off with a sigh. "A lot of change in such a small time," chimed 'Grace'. "Your clan take well to your expectancy?"

"My brother's the only one who knows. But he wasn't fond of it; didn't settle with him. That's mostly due to whom and what the father is."

"Ah. Then this one will pray nothing but good fortunes for you and your clan. Perhaps they will come around, soon enough. Change their minds when they meet your new kit, hm?~"

The thought brought a smile to the hybrid's face. "Part of me hopes so. I mean...Glitch is different in many ways, but...he's not a monster. He just...uh...needs understanding. If that makes sense. To go from having nothing, no one...to suddenly..."

"Everything," the Khajiit filled in.

"Everything," Faye nodded back. "A family, a home, a job. He's had to learn just as quickly how to be a dad as I've had to be a mom. Neither of us have reared young before, so...we were both elated to hear you accept our offer to stay. We need the guidance now more than ever."

"Hm, this one is happy to have a stable home, again. Being a midwife also means traveling, never stopping. After the cubs grew and moved out, I turned away my home. Wandered. Town to town, city to city. These hands brought many lives into the world. But this one admits, that sort of life wears well on one. I will stay, and only go when I am summoned." Grace stood from her chair to place Plushtrap in a wooden cradle, close by. "In the meantime, this one will teach you both all you must know. Kits are not so different from cubs."

"Thank you, Grace."

"Hm, no need to thank this one. Khajiit can see you need advice--which this one has plenty of." She took her seat at the table, finally beginning to eat. "You both will do fine. You'll see~"

Faye allowed a soft laugh, at least feeling better with herself. She hadn't realized Glitch had descended the stairs, situating himself on the final steps to eavesdrop. He was feeling better about himself, as well. His head lowered, a grin crossing his muzzle. So she CAN trust him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent two nights on this chapter, and am still not 100% satisfied with how it came out. I was hoping to work on this some more when I got off work today, maybe spruce it up some more. BUT...my sister skipped out on mowing the lawn, so I had to take that time to go knock it out. The ending to this chapter might feel a little rushed, maybe incomplete. But it's all I had the time to type, and I didn't want this one waiting another day on Notepad.
> 
> I don't know, maybe it's complete and I'm just being hard on myself. Xp


	23. Chapter 23

The new mother felt rather spoiled, for once. Never in any of her game files had she ever been the primary focus of a party, much less be invited to one in the Blue Palace. Currently, she was both. And currently, she was amazed by just how quickly the palace had filled with attendees. Granted, most of them were here to respond to the Jarl's invite, but some were here on behalf of the Lapinian harlequin. It would seem his sarcastic yet flirtatious tongue had earned him some fans. Nobody was here on Faye's behalf, but that was fine. The attention would have made her feel claustrophobic. Instead, she sat in whatever empty chair she could find, arms supporting a quietly-attentive Plushtrap. He was dressed now in a plain tunic and trousers--something more appropriate in which to make his first appearance. He made not a sound, wide eyes watching those who walked close and passed by.

His mother wore a rich-blue tunic, one much nicer than the others in her wardrobe, and dark trousers. A strip of fur acted as a decorative belt, a matching fur shawl adorning her shoulders. Her ears had been lightly tied back with ribbon, keeping them from slipping over her shoulders at every turn. Literally. She wore no boots, since her rabbit-like feet prevented it. Luckily, the Jarl allowed her a pardon. Speaking of whom, Faye silently looked to the throne, finding the woman standing with Glitchtrap and Gracine. They were making record of Plush's birth, Gracine offering what information she could provide as the Lapinian couple's midwife and nanny. The Khajiit had also dressed up for the occasion, while Glitch had...just changed his jester suit. His mate had earlier claimed he didn't have to dress the part ALL of the time, but he didn't take her advice to heart. At the moment, Gracine and the Jarl spoke while the gold Lapinian had his head down, eyes glued to the parchment on which he wrote.

Soft music, provided by minstrels, and casual chatter filled the otherwise quiet air. A few servants walked by with drinks, Alto wine and mead. Faye wasn't much of a fan to either, so she politely turned away any that were offered to her. Giggles alerted her to a group of females, likely younger than her. All were dressed in their flashy best, as if crying out for some male attention. They gathered around the base of the stairs, waiting. Meanwhile, Glitch and Grace wrapped up Plush's records, the new father handing the steward the payment to store the records away. As of that day, Plushtrap was Skyrim's first-born Lapinian. Faye couldn't help but be proud. Their official business done, Glitch and Grace began their descent of the stairs--encountering the hopeful group of girls in the process. As expected, Glitch greeted them, intent to pass by. One of them halted him, attempted to speak with him. Faye couldn't make out their words, so she watched. The girls acted shy in their approach, obviously charmed by the rabbit. He spoke as he would to anyone in the palace, every word accompanied by a slight smirk. When one girl stepped closer, though, he matched her step, taking one backwards. His smirk faded and he continued to talk. His eyes then shifted to meet Faye's, aware that she was looking. Faye could only translate it as some of Glitch's fans waited to eagerly meet him, hoping they'd have a chance at some relationship. However, he respected his mate as more than a person, and so was gently rejecting them all.

Faye was relieved she could trust him. For once.

"'Scuse me, ma'am?"

The brunette shifted her focus onto whomever spoke to her, just now. Two light-haired children, a boy and a girl, stood before her in their best garb--clearly having been told to dress according to their parents. The boy jabbed a thumb at the girl, "My sister wanted to see your bunny." At that instant, the girl--his sister--turned on him. "You wanted to see him, too! Don't lie!" The new mother lightly grinned. Even here in a video game, kids were excited to see a small and fluffy creature. "It's okay if you both want to. Just be careful. He hasn't been around too many other kids," Faye said, letting them draw near. Plush watched the two closely, small ears perked. "Aww, he's so cute!" cooed the girl as she reached to touch his ears. They lowered upon contact, eliciting a giggle from her.

"What is his name?" wondered the boy. When the mother provided it, he tilted his head. "Plushtrap? What does that mean?"

"A small play-off of his father's name. When I first saw him, he looked a lot like a doll version of his dad. But I didn't want to call him 'Dolltrap', so...Plush, it was," Faye snickered. The children both laughed. "Dolltrap? No! I think Plushtrap's better," the girl concluded, tapping Plush's nose. "Maybe if he was a girl," shrugged the boy. His sister continued her inspection of the small bunny, little fingers touching his bare cheeks. It was obvious she was surprised that most of his face lacked any fur. "He kinda reminds me of Nipper," she smiled, taking a step back. Faye's eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Nipper's...?"

"Our dog," the brother answered. "He has this really short fur around his nose. It almost looks like he doesn't have any, there."

"Aw, I just wanna take him home!" the sister exclaimed, ignoring her brother. "You do that, and neither of his parents will be too happy," came Glitch's voice, startling both kids. They both turned, looking up at partly-closed purple eyes. "She wasn't gonna, really. She just wanted to see the bunny," the boy spoke again, his sister shoving him. "You did, too! Stop lying!" she argued. A glance was cast to Faye, then back to the kids. "I think it's best ya give the lil' bun his space, now," he lightly warned, granting them hint that they needed to leave. They took said hint, hurrying back to their parents. "While I want to scold you, I also want to thank you for shooing them off. Too many eyes and hands want to check out Plush," Faye sighed, relieved that it was just HER group, again. "Anytime, sugar~" Glitch smiled, plopping himself down in a seat beside her and leaning in to lovingly nibble at the skin of her neck. This stimulated a grin, and Faye pushed him off with a faint laugh. Alerted by his father's presence, Plush rolled himself over in his mother's arms to try and crawl into his father's lap. "Somebody missed you~" Faye played, letting their child shift himself.

"Yeah, I know. Your old man was gone for twelve minutes. Must've been an eternity in baby years~" Glitch teased, careful in picking up his son. The once-calm little bunny practically fluffed up in excitement, tail wagging. "What, already getting bored with your party? Hm? But it's all for you, not for Mama and me. I mean, WE certainly can't wear all the clothes they brought ya." He broke out in another grin as Plush attempted to grab at his rabbit tooth. "Now you're just tryin' to butter me up~" Plush's little body leaned too far forward in his 'mission' to grab his dad's tooth, and he ended up bumping his nose against his dad's. This time, Faye giggled. Glitch expelled a short laugh, using a hand to ruffle his son's fur. "The party will wind down, soon. We'll go when it does," he said, turning Plush around in his lap. Plush could not walk yet, so he was content to sit in his father's embrace.

"Shall this one bring you a drink?" Gracine finally spoke up in question, turning from the warming sight to Faye. "Um...if you wouldn't mind. No mead, though. Thanks," the brunette replied. "You can tell them to add on to our tab, if you want to get a bite." Gracine nodded her thanks in turn, then slipped by the crowd for a brief departure.

"Come on, now. Your mum's got one, too! Go grab at hers!" Faye heard Glitch chuckle beside her. Her own laughter only egged Plushtrap on.

**************************

It was barely evening by the time the party ended. Patrons tiredly headed for their carriages, pausing to give final words to the new parents. Even Plush himself was struggling to remain awake. "Busy day, huh?" Faye asked, peering down at her son in Glitch's arms. She and Gracine handled carrying the still-packaged gifts, glad that most of them were outfits. "Oh so busy, making a following for himself," Glitchtrap played, standing beside his mate during the trek home. "Much like you?" Faye quirked a brow at him.

"I told 'em this rarity would go fast," he shrugged back. "And it did~"

"Not to mention I'd be devastated to have gone through all that we did, just for you to drop me."

"Sugar, I'd never! Plus, Plush would never forgive me."

They permitted their nanny to walk on ahead, letting her withdraw the key to the house. Multiple keys were purchased, one for each of them. Made things easier on Gracine, and also helped her feel more at home. Like she belonged. The Khajiit entered first with Glitch's permission, said rabbit trailing in after her. Faye was last, entering to set her son's gifts on the floor, freeing up her arms. She could sort through the clothes, later.

An odd sensation crawled up her spine, though.

A warmth, as if a heat lamp had been turned on and focused on her back. Her brows furrowed as she stood. Something didn't feel right--and she wasn't the only one to notice. "Glitch?"

His ears were pinned back, gaze now serious as he peered about, unseeing. He could sense something. A break into his perfect little world. Who or what dared?

Not a one had a moment to react. All at once, Faye felt that heat at her back, a pulling sensation. Glitch witnessed a white light form and build in the doorway behind her, pulsing with a familiar green energy. In his father's hold, Plush cried out and reached for his mother, unable to do anything to stop her being yanked backwards and into the light by an unknown force. Both she and the light--a portal--were gone. A shocked Gracine could barely ask the question, feline eyes wide. She didn't need to.

Plush's scared screech and tight hold on his father's sleeve were enough to snap Glitch back to his senses. Oh...that's right. SOMEONE wanted his sister back, didn't he? His long ears pinned back, an angered snarl baring his teeth. Normal purple eyes began to glow, their sclera turning black and pupils turning red.

"Don't worry, Plush. I'll get your mama back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hyde's" come back with a vengeance. Reality better watch out!


	24. Chapter 24

An electrical energy tingled across the whole of her body, lasting seconds before her back hit something hard. She had to guess the floor. Soon after her unexpected landing, she eased her eye lids open, glad to find no cracks in her glasses' lenses. Stiffly, she pushed to sit up, finding herself wearing her original outfit of a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. That much had returned to normal. What HADN'T, though...

She still had her bunny-fied parts.

"Did she make it out?"

That voice sounded familiar. Adjusting her frames, Faye peered around her environment. It was the testing lab of her workplace. A computer had been moved in, hooked up to several machines and the headset she'd kept in her room. Mitch must have brought it here.

"Well then, shut it off!"

The power to mentioned devices died, closing whatever portal had been open to pull her through. Not long after, the door to the room was thrown open, a relieved Mitch standing in the doorway. That relief, however, turned to immediate shock at the sight of his sister. What happened to her? Why did she have bunny ears and feet? "Guys, did--did you do it, right? Was there a problem?"

Faye couldn't hear the response.

"Then we've GOT a problem! Why does she look like this?!" Her brother didn't wait for an explanation. Instead, he again focused on his sister, taking gradual steps toward her. "Faye? That you, squirt?" he asked, puzzled by her appearance. She was meek in her reply, "...Y-yes." Her worried gaze fell, clawed and furry hands nervously interlocking their fingers.

"Geez, what...what happened to you?" He knelt beside her, now.

"Um...you know...the yellow rabbit? The one that yanked me into his game?"

"HE did this? All of this?"

She nodded. Slowly.

His observation of her was just as slow. But eventually, he stared her down with furrowed brows. "Weren't you pregnant? Or was I just mistaken?" She shook her head, ears waving, "I was. But...not anymore." He'd taken that as good news, at first. He wanted to feel relieved, but forced himself to appear sympathetic, "Did you miscarry?"

She shook her head, again. Now he felt sick.

"I gave birth. H-he's still in the game. With his dad." The brunette finally looked him in the eyes. "Your nephew. His name's Plushtrap."

Mitch struggled to not seem repulsed. She considered that THING'S offspring to be HIS nephew? Was she brainwashed?! "No, no, Faye...that wasn't...ISN'T your baby. You were forced to carry it, give birth to it. That THING in there made you. And look what else he's done!" The elder sibling gestured to her mutations. "Why would he go this far? What's he hoping to achieve?" He watched her visibly sink in place. "...He wants to keep me, bro. He made me look like this as a way to prevent you from taking me back. He was convinced you'd have to leave me behind, since...I don't look human, anymore."

Huh. He DID, did he?

"...Tsk. Joke's on him. Bunny ears or not, you're still my sister, and I'm still set on getting you home. Thankfully, the team's experiment worked; you're back."

Faye once again looked about the room. "H-how did you find me?" she then asked. "I don't even know, squirt. Something your coworkers did." Mitch glanced to the window, some of the other employees--Michael, included--standing there to offer shy waves. They all looked beat. Had her brother run them into the ground or something? "They somehow opened a portal from our world to that bunny's, and we were able to pull you back out, that way. Just to be sure it couldn't follow, I had them cut the power," Mitch spoke, managing a smirk. "Now that you're safely out of that thing's grasp...they can set on activating their anti-virus program."

Those words made her heart sink. "What?!"

"Well, that rabbit's a virus, isn't it? Your team's got a new anti-viral program they're going to use to exterminate it. They couldn't while you were still trapped, in-game."

"B-but...no! If you guys do that, you'll terminate my son, too!" Her hands gripped at his jacket, horror on her face, rabbit tooth exposed with slightly-bared teeth.

"Faye, that's not--!" No, Mitch. Reel in your anger. "...That's not your son. It's whatever that thing made you carry and give birth to. You know I want what's best for you, so trust me: you're better off without those viruses. That child's every bit a virus as its father."

"He's a part of ME, too! You weren't there; you didn't see the look on his face when I was taken away! Please, don't!"

"...I better get you home. You need rest."

Truly, he only wanted the best for his sister. She was his only sister, after all. And regardless of how much she fought back, resisted, he continued to drag her from the room. "Just do what you guys have to. That thing can't leave the game!" Mitch ordered to the others as he and Faye passed by. "DON'T! My son's still in there!" Faye cried out, lacking the strength to free herself from her brother's hold. Everyone had a level of surprise on their faces. Kaden, the "big boss", especially. His employee had finally come back, but...now she was partial rabbit? How could they fix this? 'One step at a time,' he thought to himself. First of all, they still had a virus to terminate. He could only hope it would be enough. "Alright, everyone. Sooner we flush out that bug, the better. Maybe it'll reverse whatever it did to Faye," he instructed, Michael proceeding to gather up the equipment from inside the room.

While the team prepared what they prayed was their "final attack", Mitch was successful in getting Faye out of the building and to his truck. She now sat in the passenger seat, eyes red from crying. How could her brother seem so heartless? So willing to kill off her first child, HIS nephew? She was motionless as Mitch went about disguising her rabbit ears. Carefully, he'd "braided" them to have them resemble her hair. A talent he'd developed after constantly having to do it with his daughter's hair. At least now, it just looked like Faye had longer hair. He'd then drawn his pocket knife, careful in its use to shave the fur off her hands. And feet.

There wasn't much he could provide in terms of shoes.

"Well, uh...just keep that tail of yours hidden, and, um...try not to smile, too much. People shouldn't stare, now," he said, unable to do much about her claws and bunny nose. Still, he'd done enough to ensure most wouldn't stare from a distance, and all he had to do was drive her home. Maybe figure out what to say to their father during the drive. Faye said nothing as she shifted in her seat, letting him shut her door. He soon climbed in and started up the truck. He knew she wouldn't speak to him. She never did when she was upset. After several minutes of silence, the man finally sighed.

"Look...I'm sorry, okay? I know I wasn't there when you...I get that the kid meant something to you. But it's a virus, Faye. Same as the monster that helped create it. Don't feel like you're required to care about its well-being; that virus made you carry it. It's not your fault, and it's not your responsibility."

She scowled, inwardly. Of course he didn't understand! "...Easy for you to say; you got to KEEP your first-born..."

"Please don't be that way. That darn rabbit's to blame for--"

"It wasn't entirely Glitch's fault, okay?! I made the first move, not him!"

"...What...?"

"...Before I conceived. I...I came onto him. He didn't force me to do anything. I played with fire, and I got burned. I was scared, and I confessed it to him. Instead of letting me terminate the pregnancy, he pulled me into the game, where his child would be safe."

"Faye, YOU...?!"

"Yes. Yes, I did. I'm not sorry if you're disgusted with me. You got to pick your mate, so it's only fair I pick mine."

"Lord's sake--WHY?"

"Because I'm NOT thirteen, anymore! I haven't been thirteen in years, Mitch! I'm far old enough now to BE a mother, if I so wanted! And yes, I was scared, but he stuck by me! He didn't abandon me...!" She fought more tears, lifting her glasses to dry her eyes.

He mentally deflated. That...that was true; she wasn't a kid, anymore. Hadn't been for years. She had just as much right to be a parent as he did. But her child in question was a hybrid from a living virus. A virus that threatened humanity, itself! Surely, they couldn't welcome THAT into the family. She might hate him now, but given time, she'll come back around. She always did. The company would kill off those viruses, and things would return to normal. Well, with the exception of her bunny parts. They'd have to find a way to adjust, accept it as their new normal. He was just glad he had his sister back.

He didn't even mind the quiet drive home.

********************************

Michael wordlessly listened to the bickering from down the hall, still continuing to disconnect the computer so that he could move it back to its proper lab. The Wilson siblings had left hours ago, and the remaining team members were still working on engaging the anti-virus program. They'd had to search back through the trail of digital bread crumbs, trying to relocate the virus. Well, viruses, now. Not long after Faye's return, the viruses just...vanished. Location was unknown, now.

They didn't think they needed the VR headset anymore, which was why he was still trying to unhook and put everything away. There were a LOT of cables involved. Yet, he felt a sense of accomplishment. After all, how many people could say they were successful in retrieving a human from a video game? Hm...maybe her being in a video game for so long made her a half-bunny hybrid...? Mike had to wonder what work was going to be like from then on. Or...perhaps it would be undone when the viruses were eliminated. Who knew?

He grunted, lifting the computer monitor in motion to remove it from the room. In doing so, he knocked the headset off onto the floor. Eh...whatever. He'd get that in a moment. Out the door, he carried the monitor, returning a bit later to pick up the headset. Imagine his surprise to find it somehow turned on...and glowing with a purple light. How? The power had been shut off. Hadn't it? He thought it had. Nobody had heard the order to turn it back on. Was it malfunctioning?

Like those before him, Mike let curiosity get the best of him.

He put the headset on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would someone ever really put on a VR headset--knowing that the power was supposedly turned off--if it were somehow glowing with a bright light? Well...I'm sure someone would. After all, if we heard a noise in our garages, we would normally go investigate, right?
> 
> Horror scenario, here we go.


	25. Chapter 25

Making this drive was a pain. Mitch wished this charade would end, already. It had been dragging out for far too long. Weeks, at this point. Maybe a month or two. Minor, in the beginning. A shortage of power, here and there. Then it got worse: his sister was kidnapped, and images of a static-ridden rabbit character appeared on TV and computer monitors. Thanks to the headset Faye had left behind after her snatching, he was brought straight to Kosmik games--where he found his missing sibling and fought to bring her home. The company was meant to launch their anti-virus program and eradicate both the primary virus, this "Glitchtrap", and a mini-virus he'd forced Faye to help him create, a little monster that his sister was convinced was her son. That demon bunny held too much of an influence over her. If she'd been left with him any longer, he may have succeeded in brainwashing her.

His sibling was an independent woman, before all of this. Look what that monstrosity had done to her: reduced her to a meek shell of herself.

He HATED this. If luck were on their side, the viruses would be gone, and she'd return to her former self. Mentally AND physically. Hopefully.

Kaden had called them the night of Faye's resurgence. He didn't bear good news. The viruses in particular were on the run, making tracking them more than difficult. They had the whole stretch of the Internet to use as their shield in this extended game of Hide and Seek. Due to this, the company had made the choice to lock the program onto the primary virus--Glitchtrap--and have it run, automatically. The employees functioned on little to no sleep, and most of them were seriously considering quitting. Video game projects weren't being completed, and deadlines had come and gone. Not that there was much they could do about it, what with this sentient virus running amuck. Admittedly, it WAS their fault that this creature was loose; the game had been put up for grabs in its development, and Kosmik had been swift to jump on it. A quick cash-grab while their other projects were "under construction". At least, that was their goal.

It was obvious now why the previous company had ceased working on "Help Wanted". Humanity needed help, now!

Over the weeks that followed, power companies were slow in their recovery. Cable and Internet providers were unable to assist their highly-upset customers, telling them there wasn't much they could do until power had been restored. Small sections of town were gaining back their services, if at a snail's pace. So far, the Wilsons' neighborhood was still without WiFi and cable, their own cell towers not yet up and running. Phones were useless, right now. Currently, only a few places in town had available WiFi--which Mitch used to contact those at Kosmik for any updates. The closest to home was a thirty-minute drive out to a 24-hour cafe. A bit out of the way, but he needed to know if his sibling would finally be safe. Once all of this was over, he'd be insisting she find another job outside of video game-development!

Given the circumstances, Faye's boss had permitted her time away from work. For now, she appeared to be Glitchtrap's only target. Until the anti-viral program could do its job, she'd need to stay as far away from any virtual gaming equipment as possible.

The older brother was tired, worn out by all of this. He just wanted to find out the viruses were dead so that he could turn Faye loose again, and finally get some restful sleep. For now, he had no alternative than to take his laptop, drive to the outskirts of town, and set up communications at a corner table in a small cafe. It was already getting late. A few people on their smoke break stood outside the cafe, the lights from inside and the short brightening of their cigarettes were the only sources of illumination. His truck's headlights were shut off, along with the engine. Mitch tiredly neatened his semi-long hair, then grabbed his laptop and climbed out of the vehicle. He said nothing to the smokers, but gave them nods of acknowledgement. Inside, he sighed, glad to find the place relatively empty. In a far corner, he picked his table and sat, setting up his computer. A waiter soon approached to take his order of a coffee, then let him be. He didn't have to ask any questions; most of the tables had been packed earlier with people just looking to contact the outside world. Heh...funny. How funny it was how people assumed it an apocalypse without something as addicting as the Internet. Take it away for weeks at a time, humans go mental!

Funny, indeed.

After letting his computer link with the cafe's WiFi, Mitch opened up his email, searching for a response from Kosmik games. Their only line of communication, since phone service was down. For now, the company was on a lockdown, preventing anyone from entering unless they were an employee. There was no sense in letting bystanders become another target of this intruding virus. That, and Kaden really didn't want another "Mitch" on his case. Thankfully, there was a reply to his original email.

'Kosmik Games: Hey, Mr. Wilson. Glad to hear Faye's getting better. Be patient with her; we're all sure she's been through a lot. Sadly, we haven't confirmed the termination of the two viruses. We're not sure where they're hiding; could be in any of numerous games, apps, what have you. We're doing what we can to let other providers know the situation. With luck, they'll let us link them a "copy" of our anti-virus program. If we can get more of them to use it, this "hunt" will end sooner than anticipated. Meanwhile, keep your sister safe. We'll be glad to have her back when all of this madness is over.'

Well, the "attacks" had been receding. Maybe the viruses were growing weary with this persistent chase? Either way, Mitch sent his response.

'M. Wilson: The sooner, the better. I'm honestly hoping they're on-board with your suggestion. I honestly should have asked this earlier, but is there any way I can get a copy of your program? The best way I can keep my sister out of that beast's hands is to set up a sort of "shield", a barrier to keep it out. If so, can it be installed on phones? Once we're able to get phone service back, I'd rather not leave a crack in the door for that thing to eavesdrop on our plan of action.'

His coffee was brought to him, which he paid for and sipped in his wait. Within fifteen minutes, he got another email.

'Kosmik Games: We certainly can. In fact, we'll link it to you, now--along with instructions on how to install it on other devices. While we're on the subject, Mike's been pushing to give you guys back the headset we gave Faye to beta-test 'Help Wanted'. He's been claiming the scans were run on it and deemed it clean; safe to be returned to you guys. We argued that it wasn't the brightest idea; that it would be more secure within OUR walls than your home's. He's been insisting, though. We're starting to think this new VR stuff is honestly scaring him, and he just won't admit to it. Besides the point: he's volunteering to meet you and give you back your sister's gear. I guess he just wants to be rid of it--and frankly, we can't blame him. It might be a good idea to see to installing the program on your headset (and yes, there IS a way to do it; instructions are included, below). Just note back if you'd like him to meet you.'

Again, the brother typed.

'M. Wilson: I'm rather hesitant to agree to this, since that's how that monster got to my sister in the first place. But if your program works, then sure. He can find me at Cal's Cafe on the town's outskirts. I'll be here for another half hour, at least.'

He sent the email. Then waited. And waited. And kept waiting. Two more mugs of coffee were ordered in that time frame, Mitch left to his own thoughts and assumptions. School should have started back, by now. It had been postponed, thanks to that stupid rabbit. He promised himself, when all of this was over, Faye would be getting a new job--and HE'D be taking a course in cyber security!

"Boss-man got your message."

Mitch snapped to at the sudden voice, quick to find a man with short, brown hair--Michael--standing by the table. He still looked as tired as ever, expression dull as he stared down at the elder sibling. One hand was in his jacket pocket. The other held Faye's headset. Mitch was almost surprised to see him. Had thirty minutes already passed? "Huh. That was quick, then. So, you wanting to hand over Faye's gear, that bad?" Mitch spoke, pushing aside his computer. "Keeps giving me a bad feeling. Scans cleared it of any 'activity', but...knowing how my dad was in life, what he was like in his afterlife...I don't know. I guess I just don't want to jinx the company, y'know?" Mike explained. With a questioning gesture, he motioned to sit at Mitch's table. He was granted permission. "Your boss told me in the email that the program could be installed on her headset. I've got the link here, but...if you know how to install it..." Mitch turned his computer so that Mike could look at it. Worn blue eyes flicked to its screen. "Hm...yeah. I could get it working, all right. I got the time to kill." He set the VR gear on the table, gesturing for temporary control of the laptop. When Mitch turned it over, Mike took to linking the devices with a special cord, kept hidden in his pocket. With a few taps to the touch pad, he had the program installing.

"It'll take a good few minutes, but the boss said this'll knock out any trace of our bunny friend. Should be safe to give back, afterward," he claimed, resting back in his seat as the waiter again returned to the table. Another coffee order was made. "You don't know how much I appreciate your help, Mike. They honestly should give you a promotion, after this," Mitch smirked in compliment. Mike lightly grinned, "Darn well, they should. Ah, but it's heaven compared to what my old man put the family through. Suppose I can't complain, too much." He absentmindedly rubbed his forehead. "How's Faye doing, lately?"

"She's improving. We still haven't figured out what to do about her rabbit parts. Somehow, she still had them when we pulled her from the virtual world. Tried what we could to disguise them, but no matter what we do, it doesn't work, long-term. We shave the fur off, it grows back in a day. Trim her claws back, they're sharp again by nightfall. Tying her ears back in a braid works, and she's able to go out in public for a short time after her shaving and trimming. Just give her a pair of sandals to hide the fact she has rabbit feet, and she's okay for a day. But this can't be a permanent thing; she can't function in society like that. What's worse, my daughter's calling HER a bunny, now. She's not even calling her 'Auntie', anymore."

A sort of negative emotion tugged at Mike's face. Mitch took notice, but didn't mention it.

"Endure the best you can. It won't last, forever," Mike reassured him, taking another glance at the laptop. "Wish Internet service would come back. Missing out on some good basketball matches, from what I hear. Hey, uh, you mind if I check something, real quick? I'd check the scores myself, but I didn't have a moment to grab my tablet from work."

"No, no. Go right ahead," Mitch permitted, finishing his coffee while Mike only began to sip his own. For a few minutes, Mike only kept his eyes glued to the screen, brows occasionally furrowing and rising, the further he looked into...well, whatever caught his interest. The elder sibling assumed he was looking at updates to social media. "You got any plans after all this is put to bed? I'm planning on taking some college courses, myself. Maybe check into a cyber security program, or something. Anything I can do from home; keep an eye on the family," Mitch began, aiming for some casual conversation. Either Mike didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. Suppose whatever he was looking at on the laptop was far more fascinating. Sparing a glance, Mitch noticed the man across from him was grinning. Maybe he found something funny?

Well, that might have been the case...but something was off about that grin.

"Everything okay there, buddy?" Mitch attempted again, crossed arms at rest on the table's surface. Mike eventually let his eyes flicker up from the screen. "Oh, everything's fine, now that everything's going to be back the way they were~"

The elder sibling did NOT like his tone of voice. "Want to run that by me, again?" He quickly scratched the question, shocked to find Mike's eyes turning a haunting purple. The grinning man spoke again, but that wasn't his voice. "Thanks for all your help, pal~" Without further word from either man, a bright orb of purple shot from Mike's mouth and into the open ports of the laptop, swift in its travel through the power cord and into the wall outlet. It instantly fried with a few rogue sparks. The resulting pop startled Mitch, Mike now sitting across from him with his hands at his head. Pain in his expression, he peered up to find his coworker's brother with him. "I-I'm sorry. That wasn't me!" he worriedly excused, having been a prisoner in his own body. Fearfully, Mitch turned his laptop around to see what it was "Mike" had been searching for.

A map was still uploaded, on top of a few tabs looking up names and anyone or anything associated with Kosmik Games. The map still had an address punched in. THEIR address. It was after Faye!

In a slight panic, Mitch stood to rush for the door, pausing to think over his options. The headset was still being set up with the anti-viral program, right?

He remained stationary in silence, barely listening to the cafe owner fuss at Mike over the shot power outlet. His computer still had the battery life, left. If he let the program install along the way...

He had an idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually be wrapping this up by Chapter 30. The end is in sight! My focus can then go to finishing "404", and then...I don't know. I might take a break from FNAF to work on another topic. Maybe something BATIM-related. I also still have an origin story to make up for my 'Rick & Morty' FC, Morgan, whom is--you may have guessed--a Morty clone.
> 
> Sounds like something you'd read? Let me know before these 'fics are done!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alright, since I got back on here and found the nasty messages in my inbox, here's a little reminder for everyone: if you don't like the story, you DON'T have to read it! I honestly don't care if you're "just kidding"; I don't take Trolling lightly. You read beforehand that this is a FNAF FANfic; it's not canon to the FNAF lore/story. I only typed it up to be read and enjoyed. If you don't like it, you know where the Back button is.)
> 
> ...OKAY. My rant of a disclaimer out of the way...
> 
> (Breathe, now. Breathe.)
> 
> We have character death in the following chapter, and a potentially bad ending. But things will get better soon. Just hang in there!

The darkness was comforting.

The silence, deafening. But void of sound, letting her use her imagination and fill it with the sounds and noises she was familiar with. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend she was there. The TV in front of her could be the "level select" monitor. She could imagine the balloons all around, the faint traces of pizza in the air. That would always take her right back to what few "dates" she'd had with him. Believe it or not, they'd sat across from each other at those tables, splitting the occasional pie. That was before Plush was born, of course. Honestly, she missed those dates. They permitted her a moment's grace to feel like a person again, rather than property.

After her son's birth, reality sank in. Especially for Glitch. He almost seemed like another person, after that. She still remembered seeing him cry, and how she'd felt in trying to console him. Below the surface, he wasn't the monster he thought himself, originally. It just took her a long time to see that.

She honestly should hate him. What he'd done was not acceptable. It wasn't excusable. On top of being kidnapped and made to bear a child she'd never planned for, she'd had to endure being locked in a room for hours. She'd had to accept being transformed into some human-rabbit hybrid as her new normal. Her life was taken from her, ruined. Yet...she felt no hate. No ill will against him. And in holding her newborn for the first time...she was scared, but that had melted away with his first cries, the first time he opened his eyes.

He had her eyes, a piece of herself. How could she fear HERSELF?

The desire to protect this little soul had blossomed. Maybe that was what allowed her to look at Glitch with "new eyes"; to see him for who he was, not what he was. He truly seemed remorseful. How could she not give him a second chance? They'd been happier since, and she'd adjusted to living this...fantasy. Until reality sunk in its claws and pulled her back.

She huddled up on her side, letting out a breath. The sofa offered little comfort, the basement but a mere reminder of the virtual world that started all of this. They were first introduced down here, weren't they? When Glitch first made himself known, latched himself to her body, her mind. He was first "born" down here, as well. She still remembered screaming while curled up on the bathroom floor, the sensations of her body feeling torn apart. It hadn't been a pleasant experience. He'd cared for her, afterwards. Settled with her on this sofa, soothed her til she slept.

No...he hadn't been ALL bad.

She couldn't hate him. And didn't.

Tears stung her eyes, and she shut them. She missed him. She missed her baby. But neither of them were here. Her heart felt torn. Her mind, more so. Common sense told her enough not to delve too deep into fantasy and fiction, but to live a life in which she could have it all, have every desire fulfilled--it was an addiction! A rush! A false security blanket that convinced her all would be okay. After all, she had a rather powerful viral being at her side--one that obsessed over her. That made her feel special. She still longed for it, no matter how selfish that made her.

She was losing herself.

A hand reached, grabbed one of her rabbit-like ears, wrapped it around herself like a blanket. Reverting to normal terrified her, now. She'd grown too accustomed, too familiar with her mutations. She feared she wouldn't be able to function if they were gone. The tail especially had grown on her--mentally as well as physically.

Time was forgotten, long abandoned. She didn't even know for how long she'd been down here in the dark. Perhaps some part of her hoped that, if she waited long enough, she'd hear those ominous noises, and Glitch would be there to take her in his arms. She imagined his grin pressed against the back of her shoulder, and a smile of her own tugged at her lips. Was she going mad?

The screen of her cellphone lit up on the coffee table, rattling with an incoming call. She chose to ignore it, and didn't move. Few people called her, so it either had to be Mitch or work. There was no drive to pick up. The device eventually silenced, the bright screen dimming. 'That's right,' she thought, 'Leave me with the darkness.' Another breath was expelled, and her eyes closed behind her lenses.

Another light hit her eye lids, brighter than her phone. Her eyes opened, then narrowed. The TV had somehow turned on. Had she sat on the remote? No; it was there. Beside her cellphone. Unfazed, she stared at the static, the light reflecting off her glasses. There was no sound, nothing to disrupt her sense of peace. Her body felt hollow, void of emotion. As if all the joy in her life had been sapped away. That, or she truly WAS going mad. Somehow, that didn't sound too bad to her. It was different, a change to her mundane routine called life. Calmly, she continued to stare, wanting to let her mind wander. Then...something took shape. A figure among the static. The longer she stared, the more she could make it out. Long ears bounced as a head gleefully tilted side to side. Purple lights--eyes--lit up on this figure.

Recognition settled on her features. She slowly sat up. "Glitch?"

White stretched across the figure's muzzle. A grin. The figure shifted, the movement of a shoulder hinting at the rising of an arm. A hand was pressed to the screen, seemingly pushing outward from within. With the crackling of live voltage, a transparent, almost ghostly arm reached through. Its hand was turned over, beckoning her to come closer. She wasn't afraid. Rather, she found herself getting to her feet. A step at a time brought her closer, her advance slow. The small talons on her toes clicked faintly against the floor. As she neared the TV, the white glow of its screen began to turn purple. A portal, she recognized. Slowly, her own arm rose, altered hand extending. There wasn't a thought in her mind, her body seemingly moving of its own accord.

Then...she was grabbed, pulled backwards. A voice had shouted, but she didn't hear the words. The ghostly arm outstretched to her had withdrawn, the figure within the screen screeching in anger. "You're not taking her back! You hear me?!" That was her brother. The voice that replied, however... "You're really starting to become a thorn in my side, y'know?" That was Glitch. Among the static, the figure motioned to grab hold of either side of the screen, sparks of electricity creeping across the glass. From inside, the rabbit pulled himself, reforming his physical body as he came to stand before the Wilson siblings. Purple eyes weren't fixed on Mitch, but on Faye. "Heya, sugar. It's been a while~"

It wasn't strange to her that she found herself smiling back. Relief was all she felt. That was dashed as she was pushed behind her brother. At the act, Glitch let his ears lower, boredom settling on his face. "We all get the picture, y'know. 'Protective older brother', whose job it is to defend the lil' sibling from the big baddie. Almost storybook, actually. But I think I told ya before that we were expecting a kid. And that kid would like to have his mother back, now."

"Over my dead body," Mitch scowled back.

Candidly, the rabbit bobbed his head from side to side, "That can be arranged, pal~" The man's next response came in the form of a punch to the virus's muzzle, causing him to stumble backwards. As Glitch recovered, the cockiness in his demeanor gave way to hostility. His ears pinned back, teeth bared in an animalistic snarl, while human-like eyes turned dark and monstrous. Beastly screeches replaced his voice as he lashed out at her brother--with claws, not punches. A scuffle between the two ensued, only growing violent as furniture was shoved around, blood drawn from the elder sibling. Faye was frozen near the stairs, conflicted with her options to stay or flee. She couldn't aid one without upsetting the other, and she wasn't about to pick sides. It had come down to this petty fight between the family she'd been born in to and the family she helped create. Picture frames fell and broke the longer this fight dragged on, causing Faye to worry over someone hearing it from upstairs. Droplets of blood were littering the floor. Something had to give, and soon; there was little Faye could do in that moment.

A light built up around Glitch's body, and he threw Mitch off of himself with a stray bolt of voltage. The vile demeanor he'd adopted faded as he stood, ears perking as he first glanced to the man cringing in pain on the floor. "So much for a civilized approach," he muttered, straightening his bow tie. His attention drifted then to his original target. "Sorry about the delay, sugar cube. I know ya don't wanna pick a side; no hard feelings. Plush misses ya, though. And to be honest, so have I. If, uh, you're ready to go...?" At the mention of her child, Faye turned surprised eyes to him. "Plush? He's okay?"

"Alive and well. A little cranky, perhaps. That's to be expected when he's been on the run with Dear Ol' Dad, eh?"

"W-where is he, now?"

Glitch sighed, dropping the perky act. "I couldn't leave him with Grace. They already knew where to find you. I had to leave him with someone else."

"Who, then?"

"Our friend at the studio~"

"Wh--you left him with the ink demon?!"

"Easy now, sugar. He's not gonna hurt our kid. After all, he's fond of you."

Her expression told him she wasn't convinced.

"All right. I made a deal with him. He'll keep Plush safe for us so long as I uphold my end."

"What kind of deal?"

"You'll see, once we settle in a new copy. For now, though, we can go pick him up--if you're ready?"

Light-blue eyes shifted from the rabbit to her brother. He was struggling to get up, concerned gaze only on her. His hands were bloodied, covered with his own blood. His sleeves were torn after their encounter with Glitch's claws. Her gaze fell. She couldn't say yes, but she couldn't say no, either. If she went with Glitch, she'd never see her family, again. If she chose to stay, he'd more than likely just snatch her and go, anyway. What was she to sa--

The door atop the stairs opened. Footsteps neared. "What's all the racket down here fo--" Their father, Mr. Wilson, stood midway down the stairs, eyes wide behind metal frames. What was it he was viewing, just then? Faye didn't speak, her previous fears now realized. Glitch didn't speak either, but he stared at this new human with little interest. Mitch, however, took advantage of the distraction. Quickly, he reached for the headset he'd dropped on the sofa in his motion to stop Faye, earlier. In one move, he stood--the gaming gear in hand--and rushed to slam it down on the rabbit's head. Instantly, Glitch fought to get it back off, a bright white glow emanating from within it. He began screeching soon after--in pain, from what Faye heard. Her eyes stayed glued on him, even while Mitch pushed her and their father away. Moments after, Glitch finally pulled the device off, dropping it as he lowered to his knees. Simultaneously, Faye darted out from her brother's reach, kneeling at the bunny's side. His ears hung. He looked so...tired.

His head slightly lifted, partly-closed eyes on her. Slowly, his hand rose, aiming to cradle one side of her head. Yet, before he could touch her, it turned transparent, losing tangibility. It wasn't by his own doing. A knowing yet sad smile crossed his features. Purple eyes briefly shut, accompanied by a short chuckle. "Hey, sugar? Do me one last favor..." 'Last?' she thought, worry beginning to turn to panic. "Take care of him for me, okay?" He didn't give her a chance to reply. Wasting no time, he used what power he still possessed to open another portal, using the headset. Through it, a glowing figure emerged, the glow of both it and the headset dying away. Bundled on the floor was a puzzled Plushtrap. Curious eyes peered around his new environment, finally settling on "Mama". Faye picked him up without hesitation, relieved to have him back. His father, however...

She peered to him once more, realizing the transparency had spread. She knew what it meant now, and tears built up to spill down her face. Still, Glitch smiled. "Thanks for playing, Faye. I enjoyed every minute with ya~" He leaned closer for a final kiss. Her eyes closed in accepting it, feeling a tingling sensation over her lips. When she opened her eyes again, Glitch was gone, faded away. And right on cue, Plush hiccuped, beginning to cry. Her own tears continuing to fall, Faye snapped from her trance-like state to gently soothe her child. Her body hadn't reverted to normal with Glitch's death. Secretly, she was glad it hadn't. Watery eyes rose to the two men by the stairs--one perplexed, the other disappointed by the outcome. One virus was gone, but now there was no way she was going to let him be rid of the other. Deep down, he knew this was going to be one bridge that would take time to rebuild. But he'd done the right thing.

...Hadn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaahh...sorry about the rant, up there. I don't know why, but someone decided to drop me a Kudos, then fill my inbox with inappropriate comments. (I have half a mind to list whom, but I'm not going to, for their sake. You're welcome.)
> 
> All their comments were deleted, either way. I don't want to sound cruel and snotty, but again, if you guys don't like reading what I type, then you DON'T have to continue reading. I'm happy if you read and enjoy. If you don't, that's fine; this wasn't going to be everyone's "cup of tea". I get that. But I'm going to continue with my fanfics because it's my hobby; it's what I enjoy doing. Leave me to my own little world, if nothing else.
> 
> Okay? Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

"Flight 17 has been delayed due to inclement weather."

That was the fourth flight to be delayed. At least during their wait.

He wished he could kill the boredom, do something while they waited. Yet, with two children to keep watch over, even doing as much as playing a mobile game would prove an achievement. In fact, he had to look to see if his own was behaving herself. "Reese, let's not try to get the officer's attention, okay?" he spoke, stopping the little girl from trying to climb up a nearby decorative statue. It was bad enough it was an animal statue, a reminder of the last trip to the zoo. It was worse that it had to be of a giant tortoise. Luckily, the little girl listened to her father, running back to plant her hands on his knee. She beamed up at the second child--currently hidden within a hooded jacket and held in Mitch's arm.

Plush was behaving, at least for now. He didn't look happy, small bunny nose twitching over a pouting frown. At a little over 7 months old, he was eager to go and explore as his older cousin often did. Regardless if she was allowed to or not. However, he wasn't human; other people wouldn't take kindly to him. The only exceptions were around Easter and the month of October. Otherwise, Plush had to stay hidden from sight. Noting his frustration, Reese reached to try and pat his nose, "Bunny baby!"

"Yes, fairy-pixie. He's a bunny. Let's try to keep the voice down," Mitch again spoke, not wanting to draw attention to the family. They were situated in a row of seats along the wall, peering out through the glass on the opposite side as planes landed and took flight, just outside. On his left, his father was snoozing, arms crossed over his chest and head at rest against the wall. Mitch felt a hint of envy. He wished he could do the same, right now. However, someone had to watch the kids. While Reese attempted to get Plush to play with her, the elder brother reached into a pocket for his phone. They'd been here for well over an hour. Tucking it back, he peered up at the board.

Flight 9 had landed.

"Hey, look--Auntie's flight just came in. She should be here, soon," he said, finally perking up. Gasping, Reese turned around, looking about for her aunt. Her father had to chuckle. "No, sugar-plum. It only just landed; she's not here, yet." His daughter whined, pouting. "Just a bit longer, I promise." At that moment, Mitch cried out in brief pain, wrenching back the arm that had been holding Plush--just barely catching him with his uninjured limb. Drawing air in through clenched teeth, the man checked the damages to his jacket sleeve. Another tear in the fabric from little animal teeth. He at least wasn't bleeding, this time. 'Wish she'd come sooner,' he thought to himself, looking to find Reese staring at him. "Got bit, again. It's okay; he didn't hurt me," Mitch addressed, not wanting Reese to get upset. She didn't, thankfully. It served as a reminder to keep fingers away from the bunny's mouth.

Eventually, people began to pour into the facility, grabbing their bags off the conveyor belt. Reuniting families and friends bundled up in groups, quickly blocking the Wilsons' view. With their father still sleeping, Mitch took it upon himself to peer through the crowd for any sign of his sister. His recently-bitten hand moved to tug Plush's hood back over his face. Clothing did the trick, for the most part. What had been the challenging task was finding him some shoes. For now, he was wearing some rain boots. Earned the strange glance now and then, but nobody dared to step up and question it. A relief on the family. "Auntie Bunny!" Reese called out, suddenly. Right after, she bolted from her father's side and into the crowd. "Reese! Come back here!" her father cried after her, automatically standing in prep to fetch her. Luckily, he didn't have to; his sister Faye maneuvered out of the sea of people, holding Reese in one arm. Her other arm dragged a rolling suitcase, a backpack over a shoulder.

Unlike the rest of the family's attire, dressed warmly for the colder weather, Faye was dressed in some anime school girl's outfit, the skirt longer than usual at her brother's insistence. She wore brown shoes in the largest size she could comfortably walk in, her bunny tail hidden under her clothing, and rabbit ears "braided" back. There were signs of irritation on the backs of both hands, hinting at her just recently shaving them. A convention badge swung back and forth around her neck. "I was starting to wonder when you'd get here," Mitch greeted with a grin at Faye's approach. "Sorry; there was a delay. Somebody got sick on the plane, and we hadn't even taken off, yet," Faye explained, instantly giving her brother a hug. "And you--it's 'Auntie Faye', not 'bunny'," Mitch corrected Reese, taking her in his free arm and handing Faye her son. "Ah, there's Mama's little monster~" Faye grinned, a now excited Plush happily patting at her collar bone and shoulders, eagerly snuggling up to her. "Did he behave himself?" she then asked, peering up at her brother through her lenses.

"The little bugger learned he can bite," Mitch only sighed, lifting his affected arm to show off the tears to his sleeve and the bandage wraps around his wrist. "Months old, and already has some serious teeth on him." Where she SHOULD have been concerned, Faye seemed to light up with intrigue. "He does?! Let Mama see, Plushie." The smaller 'Lapinian' allowed her to open his mouth, revealing the larger front rabbit tooth and several smaller, yet sharper teeth, poking through the gums on both the upper and lower jaws. "My goodness--look at those! Some nice chompers you got, Plush," she complimented, her son grinning widely at her. In looking at him, she felt an ache at her heart. Plush had his dad's grin. "You really should take him with you, next trip. Break his habit of nipping, or something," Mitch lightly complained, proceeding to wake their father. "Bro, you know I can't take Plushtrap with me on a business trip. You knew about it well enough in advance," the sister immediately countered, brushing aside their petty "argument" in favor of embracing their father. "Long flight?" Mr. Wilson smirked, afterward. "Hm, someone got air-sick, and we hadn't even left the ground, yet," Faye repeated herself, rubbing Plush's back in response to his resting his head on her upper chest.

"First-timer, probably. How was the trip?"

"Went over, well. You'll probably see my picture all over the place. Got way too many of them taken at the booth."

"Wait, a business trip?" Mitch cut in. "You said you were going to an anime convention."

"Yes, and I did--on business! 'Kosmik's' launching a kickstarter for a new mobile gaming app. Something to recover the funds they'd lost on the earlier projects. Given what's happened, they refrained from putting me back on the Beta-Testing list. Instead, I got promoted, and now I'm the company's new 'mascot'. The bunny features automatically made me so," the sister clarified, letting their father take her suitcase for her. "Promoted? So you're getting paid more?" their father asked, pushing his glasses back in place. "A few more per hour. AND they're covering the cost of travel and hotels. All I have to do is man the booth, answer whatever questions people may have about the company or products, and put up with the 'school girl' facade while doing it. It's fine to have the bunny parts visible at the cons, but in the normal every-day public eye, it's back to disguising it all." At the mention, she checked herself over again to be sure nothing abnormal was in plain sight.

"And you're sure Kosmik won't let you take HIM with you?" Mitch asked, already tired of Plush's biting habit. Faye shook her head, "Not on a business trip, no. Cheaper to send one person than it is with two. Plus, I already figured he was going to start teething, and people would want to get pictures with him. 'Cute little bunny-humanoid', and all that jazz. They get their faces or fingers too close, and..." She gestured to Mitch's injuries. "Sorry, bro. I warned you before I left. Didn't you give him something to gnaw on?"

"I forgot his mineral blocks."

"Spazz, bro..." Faye reached into a side pocket of her backpack, withdrawing a teething ring. "Here, Plush-Plush. Something you can bite on until we can get some food." Her son grabbed it in a clawed hand, hybrid teeth already chipping away at it. "Speaking of which, are either of you hungry? Want to eat now, or...?" Mr. Wilson questioned, the family making their way out of the airport and to their vehicle. "I'd actually like to get home and get myself settled first, Dad. Change out of this costume, get my laundry thrown in. Maybe try to put a dental gel on Plush before we go out," Faye kindly refused, a part of her just wanting to get to her apartment. "Ah, okay. I get it. Want to do dinner, right after?" he again offered as Mitch silently proceeded to get Reese situated in her booster seat. "Sounds good to me," Faye agreed, letting their father take her bags and put them in the trunk. After both children were in their respective travel seats and the trunk was closed, the trio got into the car and drove off. The drive to Faye's apartment was filled with conversation over her recent trip. She shared her stories and showed off her phone's pictures, promising to show everyone the videos she'd recorded over dinner.

It wasn't long before the car pulled into a parking space, letting Faye get out to grab her bags and pick up her child. "I'll call you guys before we head out. Decide where we're eating before then," she smirked at her father and her brother, aware they had conflicting tastes. "We'll decide on something, squirt," Mitch joked back with a slight wave. "See you in a little bit, honey," their dad told her, waiting patiently for her to unlock her door and enter before they drove off for home. The door shut behind her, and Faye emitted a tired sigh, arm dropping her bags. "You probably won't wait for dinner, huh? Hungry right now, I'm sure," she said, focus on her son. She set to removing his jacket and rain boots, placing him in his feeding chair in her combination of a dining room and kitchen. After showing him AGAIN how to eat with a spoon rather than his hand, she left him with his baby food and carrot sticks to change in her bedroom. Once there, her eyes fell on the calendar hanging on the wall. Seven months, already. Plush was seven months old. It had been seven months since...they were last together. She still remembered their last kiss--fondly.

Since then, reality returned to normal. Her boss promoted her to the Spokesperson position--separating her from any further VR games. Just in case. An increased pay rate let her finally get a place for herself and Plushtrap. For now, a two-bedroom apartment suited them, just fine. Work was more lenient, giving the young mother more time to raise her son. Occasionally, though, she had to leave to help promote the company's new products, which meant leaving Plushtrap with his grandfather or uncle. Reese was perfectly happy having Plush stay with them. Mitch, however...still held harsh feelings toward the long-dead virus that played a role in spawning the small hybrid. He didn't take it out on Plush, however. No matter how badly he wanted to. Their father was also warming up to the little rabbit, finding Plush no more troublesome than Reese, herself. Plush watched cartoons with her, too. Ate whatever meals his grandfather put down in front of him. The only issues came with Nap Time. Not because Plush wouldn't sleep, but because he sometimes COULDN'T. If he and Reese were left in their grandfather's care, chances are that Reese would sneak into the nursery to pester him in his crib. It wasn't entirely her fault; she was utterly fascinated with him. Neither human or animal, but super cute! At least, that's what she thought.

Then Plushtrap began teething, and...well, Mitch didn't want Reese spending too much time around the hybrid. It would only be a matter of time; all fun and games until she lost a finger. He was also convinced the small hybrid--his nephew--knew he was the one to do Glitchtrap in. Maybe the spiteful attitude towards him was an act of rebellion? After all, Plush never tried to bite his mother, nor did he try to hurt his grandfather in any way.

Another sigh. She still wished HE was here. He'd know what to do about their son's animal-like behavior.

Clawed hands reached to untie and free her bunny ears, her costume soon swapped out with a shirt and pants. Laundry was tossed in her small washer, then she set to booting up her computer in the living room. Plushtrap idly munched on his carrot sticks, light-blue eyes watching his mother. She cast him a look now and then, opening up her downloaded files of 'Skyrim'. It booted up with her character in her home of the Manor. Said character was made to look as identical to Faye as possible, minus the rabbit parts. No one else resided in the home, other than a certain Khajiit. "This one need something?" Grace began, busy sweeping the floors. Faye instantly opened her chat box, beginning to type. It didn't take a lot of convincing to get Grace to realize this was actually the woman of the house. When she did, she immediately began questioning Faye about what all had happened. Regarding the trip, that is. Over the months, Faye had gotten another computer and traced the files Glitch had created, easily rebooting their old home. Grace was still there, taking care of the manor. For now, a character was made to fill in for Faye, letting her at least hold her in-game job at the forge. Every now and then, she'd get online to talk with Grace, let her know what's going on in the real world.

Casual conversation continued for the next hour, Plush eventually finishing his food and wanting to be let out of his chair. "Mama" finally retrieved him, letting him chew on his teething ring while the adults talked. It wasn't long before she felt another headache set in. Those had been common as of late. Occasional, during the convention trip. Faye tried to sit and ignore it, aware it would go away. It usually did, so long as she took her medication. It could also be that she was actually hungry; hadn't eaten much, that day. Fluid intake had been normal, so it wasn't that she was dehydrated. Stressed, maybe? After all, she wasn't used to flying, and the trips meant she'd be away from Plush. Her son in her lap, she continued to speak with Grace. Or...try. At one point, there was a pain behind her right eye, and she lifted a hand to cover it. "One second, Plush. Mama's gotta go to the bathroom, real quick," she said as she stood, gently placing him down on the floor. Plush sat and stared, ring still clenched in his jaws. Meanwhile, Faye made for the small bathroom, ears swaying as she stopped to turn on the light. Her body leaned over the sink, face held close to the mirror. Her glasses were removed, a hand careful to bring its fingers to her right eye. At first, she didn't see much of anything. It was watering, red around the edges. But otherwise--

She hesitated, looking again.

Red veins claimed the white of her eye, her normally light-blue iris turning...a shade of...purple?

PURPLE...?!

She recoiled, eyes wide as she stared at her blurry reflection. An annoying pain crawled from one side of her brain to the other. She heard it. Laughter. Mischievous, up to no good. Yet, familiar. Fear quickly fell into the proverbial back seat. Of course! How did she not suspect--Glitch was a VIRUS. That last kiss? More than just a tender farewell. So much more~

Piecing it all together, she felt a grin tug at her lips, tears spilling from her non-afflicted eye. A mix of light laughter and sobs escaped her, muffled with a hand, as his voice filled her mind, once again.

"Don't ya cry, sugar. I'd never be gone, long. Why, didn't ya know? I always come back~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might get one or two more chapters out for this one. Before then, there should be another update to '404', so be on the look out!


	28. Chapter 28 (Mature Content)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual content ahead! You've been warned!

Breathe in.

And out.

Slowly. Over and over, again. Vision was blurry. Her glasses sat on the nightstand, rather than on her face. Not as if she could see much, anyway; it was late at night, and the lights were off. Her skin tingled, coated with goosebumps. Her body shivered. It was freezing in her bedroom. A contrast to the extreme heat she was feeling, inside. Her blankets had been kicked off, her body bare of clothing. Not because she was hot, no. The room was far too icy to call for her "birthday suit".

"You just about ready, sugar?"

Glitch's voice filled her ears, reminding her why she was naked and coiled up on her bed, mattress pressed to her stomach. Her lungs wouldn't give her the breath required for words, so she whimpered and shook her head. Last time had NOT been pleasant. She still remembered the bathroom floor, the pain that clawed at every muscle and bone, the brief paralysis she'd experienced when it was all over. If she had to be honest, she didn't want to undergo it all, again.

"Yeah...I know, Faye. Wasn't exactly a skip and a hop through the park, was it?"

His tone was understanding, but it did nothing to cease her shivering or the tears stinging her eyes.

"But ya said it yourself, once: I can't stay in here, forever. Ya want me back in physical form, you've gotta let me out."

Her body tensed, every muscle locked up. She sniffled, fear attempting to surface on her face.

"It's gonna be okay, darling. Just a few quick seconds, and it'll be over and done with. Swept under the rug. All ya gotta do is relax."

She didn't want to. She felt her bunny tail tuck itself--or try to. Sobs began to wrack her rib cage, and she buried her face in her pillow, an arm following to hold the fluffy object close.

A sigh. "Sugar, I can't get outta here unless ya ease yourself. I try to rip myself free right now, I'm gonna hurt ya. That's somethin' I DON'T wanna do. Please, doll, relax your body for just a couple seconds. It'll be over before ya know it."

He was trying to help, she knew. And while she wanted to do as he asked, her body just wouldn't; it knew too well the pain he put it through, the last time. Like muscle being ripped off the bone. Physically, that wasn't actually happening, but it sure felt like it was! 

"...Ya know how much I'd like to hold ya, again? Help ya take care of Plush? Gosh, I miss that kid...!"

A faint smile claimed her lips.

"Betcha he's grown some, by now. I'd sure like to be there for him, give him back his Daddy."

She would too, actually.

"...Come now, sugar. You can do it."

Right: her body was still resisting. Her eyes shut tightly, voice coming out in whimpers. The darkness around her only got darker, the room still cold, and everything below her skin still "burning". A side-effect from his rapidly-gathering energy in prep to purge himself from her body. The only thing that held him back was her body, itself. He couldn't get out with everything tensed. It was like a seat belt in a car when someone hit the brakes. Right now, SHE was the one mashing the brakes, and her tensed body was restraining him. Unfortunate, but she was too scared to act, otherwise. She feared the pain that was to come. Glitch then tried once more to help calm her. In the darkness behind her eye lids, she could see the partial half of his upper body, chest, neck, and muzzle barely visible. A grin spread over that muzzle, right arm lifting and fingers curling to hold his index finger to his lips.

Her whimpering soon enough silenced, her jaws opening enough to seize the fabric of her pillow case. She bit down, bracing herself. With a few more breaths, she drew in, held it. Her muscles eased. Then...

She screamed, burying her face once again, as a hot, almost flesh-tearing sensation erupted across her back, head, and every limb. Purple and green flashed behind her eye lids, briefly filling in the darkness. Something "tore" itself from her left arm, then her right. The bed seemingly sunk in at either side, pushed down as that same something lurched from her back, a strong pulling sensation at the back of her head. Her ears slid to either side as the painful tugging eventually subsided. The heat within had also gone, leaving her shaking and cold. She soon heard panting, its tone masculine. The bed sunk in nearer places, a purple light illuminating the space around them. Even given that, she couldn't see him. But she COULD feel him. A large hand set itself on her back, shifting to curl its fingers over her shoulder. Warm breath met her neck. "Such a brave gal you are, Faye~" Teeth lightly 'nipped' at her flesh, then stopped. "I missed ya~ So much~"

Her jaw wouldn't move to produce her voice, words. So she communicated back with the wagging of her puffball tail. It hit his stomach in its motion, so she hoped he'd felt it. A widening grin was pressed to the space between her shoulder blades, letting her know he had. The moment was interrupted by a tiny, aggravated snarl from the other room. Despite her best efforts to muffle her screaming, Faye had still managed to wake Plushtrap. "Nah, you rest. I'll get him," Glitch told her, his hand leaving its spot on her shoulder. The bed sunk again in his departure, the purple light fading. She heard the door open, then the nursery's. "Hey, lil' buddy! Guess who? Daddy's home!" Glitch's further cooing was muffled as he entered Plush's room. But judging by the excited growls and chirps, Plush was just as happy to see him.

A toll was taken on her body. Faye couldn't keep herself awake. Eye lids grew heavy, and she let them close for sleep.

*****************************************

Light barely penetrated the darkness when she woke, next.

Her nightstand came into view, as well as the dresser against the wall. Her digital alarm clock just turned over: 5:49 AM. Spazz, why was she up at this hour? After such a nice dream, too...

Stifling a yawn, she attempted to sit up, only to realize two things: she was still naked as a newborn, and an arm was draped over her waist. A rather FURRY arm. She immediately reached for her glasses, whipping around to find whom else was with her, now that she could see. The golden man-bunny in purple slept soundly beside her, rabbit tooth barely visible through parted lips. Light-blue eyes flitted over him. Not a word. But it sank in: last night was no dream. When it did, emotion smacked her, hard. The tears streamed again, and before she even knew what she was doing, she'd leaned close to pepper his lips and muzzle with kisses. It had taken moments for him to rouse from slumber. "Mm...gosh, what a wake-up call," he tiredly snickered, eventually willing himself to gently push her back. "Well, SOMEBODY missed me~" he teased, Cheshire Cat-grin accompanied by partly-lidded eyes.

Faye instantly snapped back to her senses, shying off in some embarrassment. "S-sorry. I, uh, I dunno...what came over me." She was stopped by hands on her hips, causing their gazes to meet. A comfortable silence filled the void between them. At least, up until Glitch sighed, grin fading. "Look at the mess I've made of ya. Left ya scarred for life..." he muttered, a hand rising to pin one of her ears between his fingers. "Guess it'd only be right of me to try and reverse all this--"

"No!" she cut him off, recoiling to grab at her ear, herself. "...No. I...I'm actually kinda fond of them, now. They remind me of you. Of Plush."

"Hm. Should I finish the job, instead?"

"No, no. No more fur, no bunny muzzle. What I've got's enough. Please."

"Heh. If ya say so. They look good on ya~"

"You would know," she smirked, letting her large ears cover the front of her body. Neither of them spoke for another few minutes, almost basking in one another's presence. It had been several months, and neither knew exactly what to say. A blush ended up speaking for the female. Why? Well, because a heat had returned, but it was only settled in her belly. "I...recently figured out what else you'd changed about me," she began, powering through the awkward forwardness. His grin blossomed, aware of what she was going to say. "Considering I haven't had a cycle in months..." she trailed off, hearing him chuckle. "You turned them into heats, didn't you?" At that, he cackled. Unable to keep from smiling herself, she reached to flick his nose. He continued to snicker and chuckle while hiding his affected body part. "Do you even know what you did to me? I've had to fight to keep myself together around other males. I was successful, no thanks to you," she light-heartedly accused, arms crossed over her chest. "Course ya were, sugar cube. It's only really supposed to act up around me~" he winked.

She paused. "...Gosh darn it, rabbit! You--!"

Again, he laughed, watching her push her glasses up to cover her face. "Why on Heaven's green Earth would you do this?" she asked, face as red as a tomato. "Why?" he repeated, expression suddenly impish. He sat up, forcing her to inch backward. "Oh, I'll tell ya why, sugar~" She sat still as he leaned closer, muzzle by her ear. "Because I don't plan on wastin' any more of those eggs~" A claw tip was tapped against her lower belly--right where her heat was situated, currently. Her blush darkened so much, the insides of her ears had turned pink. "You dirty, lavender-wearing, cotton ball-tailed--" Faye's rant was silenced by his lips against hers. She didn't protest. Or resist. Instead, she relished in his touch, shivering now with slight excitement as his hands slid from her hips and up her back. They pulled her close to him, one hand stationed on her upper back, the other traveling down the length of her spine, stopping to grab her bunny tail. Her own hands scaled up his stomach to clutch the fur on his chest. One eventually continued upward to grasp his bow tie, fiddling with it long enough to remove it from him, entirely. She tossed it aside, deepening their kiss while both hands slipped within his vest. He paused their bonding to speak. "Clearly, you don't plan to, either~" he taunted. "I blame you," was her counter. His muzzle was pressed to her throat and shoulders, her hands busy in trying to remove his vest.

"Wait, wait--hold up, sugar." He looked again to her blushing face. "Before anythin' else...I gotta ask you somethin'."

"...What's that?" she lightly panted back, inwardly cursing the heat spreading through her lower body.

"Will ya marry me?"

He'd asked it so casually, it had taken her brain a moment to catch up. Wait, what did he just--? An emotional sub-laugh fled from her, little bunny tail trying to wag in his grip. "So long as Mitch doesn't find out~" she commented, allowing him to resume their kiss. Older Bro didn't need to know~ Their mouths occupied, Faye finally yanked the vest from his shoulders, throwing it aside, as well. First time he'd ever been without clothes, and she couldn't keep her hands off. He just had the softest fur...

Her inner heat strengthened, finally affecting her body. Her skin grew faintly wet with sweat, her inner thighs just as soaked. He could smell it. And when he did, his calm demeanor changed. The moment they pulled away from each other, his ears pinned back, a growl partnering his panting. The fur on his back rose, purple eyes partly shut. In seconds, Faye found herself on her back, her male counterpart pinning her down on the bed. His tail wagged as fast as it could, both hands groping her breasts. Faye only let her body slack, eyes shut as she indulged in the fuzzy feeling he'd put her under. The only sounds she heard were her own heart beating and his panting. Gentle kisses were planted down her throat, over her collar bone, between her breasts, and over her stomach. Her legs were spread as he traveled back up, meeting her lips with his, just as he pushed his hips against hers. She moaned in their kiss, feeling her inner walls stretch to accommodate him. His head lowered, letting her catch her breath. It hitched in her throat, the brunette biting her lip upon feeling teeth and warmth brush over her nipples. He seemed content with his "playground", hips maintaining a steady pace. For now, the heat inside her numbed her of any pain. Sighing through a smile, she let him have his way with her, a hand moving to rest in the fur on his upper back.

Sunlight filled the bedroom by the time they'd finished.

***********************************************

"It is from her love of us that we first learned to love one another."

Right. He had to speak the dialogue through to completion. Just as with any game file.

"It is from this love that we learn that a life lived alone is no life, at all."

Sheesh--Maramal hit it right on the head, didn't he? Glitch once had to live such a life. Maybe that was one reason he'd acted so maniacally? Speaking of whom...

Faye peered to her right, finding the "were-rabbit" at her side. He was garbed not in a jester suit, but a royal-purple suit, made to fit his slim build. His bow tie was a lighter shade of purple, likely meant to match his eyes. She was garbed not in a wedding dress, but an elegant white long-sleeved shirt, a long, flowing skirt trailing down and behind her. Little shards of amethyst gems adorned the trim of both garments. Glitch's idea. Hm...what's the deal with his fascination with purple, anyway? Maramal eventually got to asking the two their vows. "Absolutely~" was Glitch's response, while hers was a shy "Yes". How could she not be shy with the way he was looking at her? The rings were then presented, which the gold rabbit took hold of. He insisted on putting hers on first, then let her do the same, back. As soon as the priest declared them married, the male "Lapinian" growled playfully and swept Faye up in his arms, dipping her just long enough for a kiss. The room's silence was broken with cheering and clapping, the spectators consisting of those from the Blue Palace, some other obtained Tamriel friends, and...well, monsters from other games. The newly-weds had passed them off as friends from Morrowind. Nobody questioned it. Thankfully.

In one of the front rows, Gracine sat with Plushtrap, the boy dressed in a formal tunic and slacks, a purple bow tie adorning him, as well. He was angrily pouting, not allowed to run around as he wanted. Heheh--that was familiar, somehow~ The Khajiit nodded warmly to the pair, turning the child over to his mother when she neared them. "Many congrats and warm wishes to both of you. This one is glad you find happiness in each other," she said. 'It hadn't started out that way,' Faye thought, keeping it to herself. "Shucks, thanks, milady. Honestly couldn't be any happier~" charmed Glitch, whom snuck a glance at his bride. She smirked back, a brow raised. She'd see about that...

The group regathered and made move to leave, Glitchtrap opening a portal to take them straight home. At least, for a brief period. When their celebratory dinner was over with and Grace had retired for the evening, the virus took his little family back with him to his original game. And for once, they weren't alone in the pizzeria. For now, most of their monster friends had taken up space at the tables, chowing down on pizza pies. Faye's attention automatically gravitated toward a certain ink demon, whom was situated at a far table. He'd casually turned in his seat, grinning face focused on the prize corner. Faye looked to find the Butcher Gang busy hanging up some of the demon's plush dolls. "Seriously?" she grinned, setting Plushtrap down to let him entertain himself with a Foxy plush. "Your deal with Bendy...was to start offering HIS plush dolls as prizes?" She turned to her new husband, the pair now having reverted back to their casual outfits. "Yep~" the rabbit smirked, adjusting his bow tie.

"Easter Eggs?"

"Is that what kids these days are calling them?"

"If they're references to other games, then yes."

"Huh. Here, I was debating whether or not to stick bunny ears on 'em."

His wife momentarily laughed, improving his mood. "Aw, shucks, sugar. Y'know, you've made me the happiest rabbit, ever!" he beamed, sweeping her up again in his hold. She'd initially cried out in surprise, but erupted again in giggles. "Glad someone could," she replied when her giggles had died. "It's been a heck of a ride. Lots of ups and downs. Not to mention yet another secret I have to keep from the family, back home," she tacked on, fingertips shyly tapping together. Glitch paused, ears perked, "Another? W-what else is there, other than keepin' ME a secret?"

Her knowing grin sprouted, and she gestured to the prize corner. "Bendy should have put it on the counter."

Well, NOW he was curious. Nose twitching, Glitch set her back down on her feet, leaving her to watch Plush while he made his way to the mentioned counter. The "Gang" members were still struggling to hang some of the larger Bendy dolls, hilariously falling over the counter and onto the floor--taking the dolls with them. Glitch resisted rolling his eyes. Bendy would have, if his were visible. But that wasn't why the rabbit was here, no. It didn't take him long to find it: a small box, wrapped up like a present. Interest peaked, Glitch picked it up, turned it over a moment, then went about untying the ribbon. The lid was removed, enabling him to peer inside. When he realized what it was he was looking at, his ears lowered. Widened purple eyes were swiftly turned back to Faye. She'd taken up playing with their son, sparing a glance back up at him. Her brows furrowed, her grin widening. "What does it say, honey-bun?" she called. His eyes dropped, falling on her stomach. Emitting a giggle, she sat back on her legs, her free hand settling on her lower belly. That's all he needed to know.

Excitement claimed his facial features, the box in his hand forgotten. Aw, look at that~ He's cuter when he's happy~ Amused, Faye gathered Plushtrap in her arms once more, proceeding to stand. She looked then for her husband, momentarily unable to find him. Upon spotting him, she struggled to restrain her laughter. "Bunny-man" was dancing around the pizzeria. "Your father's a funny bunny," Faye commented, peering down at her son.

Plush only squeaked through an "innocent" smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, only the epilogue remains, now. This has been a fun one to type up. I'd actually like to work on more 'fics with Glitchtrap in the future. Maybe something short, like a Halloween one-shot.
> 
> For now, just got the epilogue to work on, and then I can focus my attention on '404'.


	29. Chapter 29 (Final)

She wasn't about to wear the "school girl" costume, again. Not during the journey home.

She'd changed out in a public restroom, situated now in a cab while wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Unable to find appropriate shoes, she'd settled with a pair of house slippers. Something easy to pull on and comfortable enough to wear at least until she got home. Once more, she donned a disguise: rabbit ears back in a "braid", fur shaved off her hands and feet, bunny nose masked with makeup. Fur had grown down her forehead and the bridge of her nose. All of that had been shaved off, too. She'd told him "No more". She knew she did! And all through her previous pregnancy, he'd respected her wishes.

Now? Looked like he was getting his way, again. As slow yet gradual as it was. She inwardly sighed, staring out through the cab window. She had to wonder for how much longer she could maintain appearing human before the fur would finally engulf her body. How much longer it would be until her skull was forced to reform itself to sport a rabbit's snout. 'Soon' was her only thought. In time, she was bound to end up looking much like HIM.

And she would let him. She always did.

The vehicle turned, eventually coming to a stop. The driver peered over his shoulder, audibly announcing her due payment. Careful to hide her rabbit tooth, Faye reached inside her bag to withdraw the exact amount. Her hands were decorated with thin cuts, evidence of her constant shaving. Her claws were also trimmed back, she being sure to keep her hands palm-down to avoid showing off her paw-padding. Thankfully, the guise worked; the driver only thanked her and reached to pop the trunk. Her door closed behind her as she got out to gather her suitcases. When everything was extracted, she closed the trunk back and gave it a few pats--signaling for him to go. He took the hint, the yellow vehicle pulling away and back out onto the highway.

Not wanting to be caught in public, Faye hurried up the stairs, dragging her bags the best she could. Her keys were pulled, the door unlocked. And she was in. She let out a relieved sigh, dropping her things by the door. Her slippers were kicked off, animal-like feet patting along the floor as she moved to grab a beverage. Another business trip--and the last for the year. Good. Because the family had plans.

Mitch's, too.

A temporarily non-clawed hand rose to press fingertips to her forehead. Another short episode of exhaustion hit. Wore out, she let light-blue eyes fall to her stomach. Her belly was starting to bulge. Twins, this time. Both girls. And Faye had already picked out their names: Bonnie and BonBon. No offense to their animatronic counterparts, but she wasn't about to give any more sons such girlish names. Plush was on the fence about hearing he was going to have more siblings. Sisters, at that. Faye still remembered his slight frustration when he'd asked her and Glitch to "give him a brother, already!" She also recalled the sly, somewhat evil look Glitch sent her way at that remark. She knew what it meant.

And curse that rabbit, she had her future heats to "thank" him for.

Her hand shook--nearly spilling her water--at the sudden blaring of her phone. Digging it from her back pocket, she answered. "Hello. Faye speaking."

"Hey, squirt. I catch you at a bad time?"

Her brother. Like always.

"No, no. I literally just got back in the door. Everything's still sitting up front, actually."

"That's cool. No rush. Listen, I know you're about to jump in the shower or whatever you need to do, but I thought I'd drop you a quick call. Um, are you still planning to come with us to Reese's birthday party?"

"Her party was..." Faye hesitated, sparing a look at the calendar. The party was scheduled for the end of the month. She'd have to ask Glitch to lengthen her expectancy, at least until afterwards. "Right, right. Yeah, I'm still coming. Where is it at?"

An audible sigh. "She wanted to go to Junior's."

A long pause. "...You're kidding me?"

"She's not yet old enough to understand, Faye. Please don't blame her."

"...Okay, we'll go. But I'm going to have to drive myself there. No pick-ups, no cabs."

"Not a problem. No problem. You, uh, up to meeting us for dinner, this evening?"

"I'm...I think I'm gonna pass, tonight. I'm wore out and just want to chill tonight with Plush. How 'bout tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Dad and get back with you on that."

"Sure. You've got time. Anyway, I gotta go. Things to do and all that fun stuff."

"Heheh, okay. Take it easy, and I'll text you back, later. Oh--how's Plush doing, anyway?"

Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses. "You were so worried he'd bite off Reese's fingers, and now you're wondering how he's doing?"

"I know. It's messed up of me. But...he IS my nephew, and Reese misses her playmate."

"I gave you all the warnings, beforehand. I had to get a babysitter, this trip."

"Yeah...sorry, squirt."

"Well, we'll worry about that, later. Shoot me a text when you guys decide tomorrow's arrangements."

"Will do. See ya, Faye."

Her thumb shifted to end the call, she setting the device on the counter. There hadn't been a "babysitter". She'd left Plush with his dad. Speaking of...

The hybrid checked again that all doors and windows were locked, blinds lowered. Unpacking could wait; she'd a family to see. Her next destination was her bedroom, where her VR game system and new headset were waiting. She smirked. 'Not yet,' she thought, wanting to see how long it would take him to sense her presence. Too long, as nothing happened while she checked herself over in her mirror. "Back from the trip, hun. Hope you didn't miss me, too much," she called, using the mirror to look back at the devices by the TV. Nothing instant, but she could wait. Actually...there was something needing some "investigating"; she felt a crawling sensation down her belly. She peered down, lifting her shirt. Cream-colored fur was starting to sprout from just under her breasts and down her stomach, for now stopping midway down her bulge. Mentally, she sighed. "Won't be long at all," she muttered, dropping her shirt to roll her shoulders. The fur on her upper back caught on her shirt. Shaved just this morning, and already having grown back.

An ache developed in her fingers, a tingle creeping over her hands and feet. "Already...?" she mumbled, holding up a hand as both regrew their claws, brown fur sprouting, once more. Same with her feet. Expecting it, she peered back at her reflection, leaning close and pushing up her bangs, not surprised to find the brown fur already growing back in over her forehead. "A lot sooner than last time." Her brows rose. "Not looking good..." Her eyes were redirected to the TV, the screen flickering on as static. From it, a transparent limb emerged, curling fingers to beckon her inside, and then withdrew into the screen. The connected headset immediately began to glow with a purple light.

"Tsk--you tease," she smirked, turning then to face the headset. She approached, picked it up to adjust it, then put it on. Purple temporarily blinded her. When sight returned, she found herself in the pizzeria. Before she could open her mouth to speak, a pair of furry golden arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. A widely-grinning muzzle was planted on her shoulder. "Heya, sugar~ How was the trip?" Baring her bunny tooth in her own grin, she responded with a giggle and a rapid reach around to dig her claw tips against his stomach. A short laughing fit separated him from her. "Fine, as always. You fare well on your own?" she returned, shifting to face him. "'Daddy'?" Glitch smoothed his fur as he straightened himself, purple eyes partly closing. "Ya know, when the kids call me that, it's all well and good. But when YOU call me that...~"

"Reel it back, hot buns. You already put a couple more in here," she smiled shyly, a hand hovering over her stomach. At her gesture, Glitch stepped close and knelt, pushing up on her shirt to expose her early baby-bulge. "Hit the first stage, already? Then it won't be too much longer until Daddy gets to see you two~" he cooed, gently nuzzling his wife's flesh--causing her to giggle. "Uh-heheh, about that," she began, gaining back his attention. "Reese's birthday is coming up, and they want me to be there. Problem is, it falls on the same week that I'm supposed to near Stage Two, and...I kinda need their development slowed by a week. Otherwise, they'll know I'm obviously pregnant again, and they'll want to know the father. You know how that went with Plush."

"Ah...really? Well, that's okay. I can wait," he replied, giving his unborn another nuzzle before standing. "Oh, and speaking of Plush," he snickered, lovingly peering passed his wife. She followed his gaze, finding two young "Lapinians" running toward them. The elder one was Plushtrap, of course. Now up-right and walking, he'd taken to wearing a purple bow tie, just like his dad. Behind him, a caramel-brown bunny with Faye's drooping ears hopped along on all fours. Their daughter, Bonnet. She was dressed in a long-sleeved pink shirt and cream leggings, her eyes the same purple as her father's. Around her head, her fur fluffed to mimic short hair. "Mama's back!" Plush called out, first to latch himself to Faye's leg. Up until Bonnet caught up, Faye knelt to give her son a hug and kiss--the latter he recoiled from. Typical of little boys. "You bring presents?" Plush wondered, patient as his mother picked up Bonnet and nuzzled noses with her in greeting. "I did, Plush-Plush. But they're back in the real world, at the moment. But don't worry--I'll make sure you get them," she promised, re-focused on Glitch as he neared to share a kiss with her.

"Okay. Hey, Mama! You'll never guess what I did, today!" Plush then beamed, excitedly. "Oh? What did you do?" Faye wondered, interest peaked. "I, uh...um...fri-french fried a..." Plush trailed, struggling to remember how his dad had worded it. "Fried his first computer," Glitch filled in, proudly patting his son between the ears. "Yeah, that! Made it smoke, too!" Plushtrap added, grin rivaling his father's. "You did?" Faye questioned on, seemingly impressed. "Well, then you should tell me all about it--over pizza that SOMEONE still owes me~" She elbowed her husband with her free arm. To that, the virus paused, lifting a curled finger to his lips in thought. "Huh...I DO, don't I?" He smirked, brows raised over momentarily-closed eyes. "Well, then why don't we go remedy that, now?"

"Could have 'remedied it', sooner~" Faye picked, carrying Bonnet as she and the family walked toward the kitchen.

"Wasn't my fault your brother busted in, sugar cube," countered Glitch. He let an arm settle around Faye's shoulders as he and his growing family vanished within the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've read comments on "FNAR VR" videos in which people said it'd "be cool if many Glitchtraps possessed humans". Sadly, there's only one, but at the rate these two are going, there will be plenty of his offspring to help him out. >D
> 
> Looks like the rabbit gets what he wants in the end, after all.
> 
> This one had been a lot of fun, guys. Seriously want to do another with this guy, at some point. For now, my focus is on '404' and getting it wrapped up. Afterwards...I don't know. You guys want another FNAF AU 'fic, or should I take a break from it and work on something else? I DO have a couple more FNAF AU's in mind, but one of them is rather dark. Lots of dark themes involved.
> 
> If you'd rather read something else, let me know in the comments. Hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP I'd started before DeviantArt began giving me problems. I was going to wait until I'd finished '404' to begin posting this, but because I'm now transferring 'fics from DA to here, I don't have much of a choice; I'll have to work on two fanfics at once. Dx
> 
> Here's the little egg I had in mind since 'FNAF VR: Help Wanted's' release. It's my own take on the game's plot.
> 
> Faye lives with the remaining members of the Wilson family: her older brother Mitch, his daughter Reese, and their father, Lou. Both siblings have taken jobs to help around their retired father's home. Faye works with a small game company to beta-test upcoming video games. She's tasked with one titled 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted'. What happens when she boots it up? Suppose we'll find out...
> 
> Chapters may be short, but that's because I'm testing myself to see if I even CAN do shorter chapters. XD;;


End file.
